Caricias Ardientes
by goordita
Summary: Serena sufre una lesión que le impide subirse a los escenarios durante 6 meses. Por ello decide refugiarse en un pequeño pueblo para recuperarse.Una vez allí contrata a un fisioterapeuta.Pero cuál es su sorpresa al conocerlo...
1. Prologo

Si acá estoy con una nueva locura cargada de sensualidad, creo que el nombre lo dice todo.

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Prologo**

**N**ueva York es una ciudad que impresiona, que incluso cautiva, pero no es una ciudad sencilla. Hay que saber apreciar una arquitectura vanguardista, un pensamiento desbocado por su propia variedad, una mentalidad financiera, artística, revolucionaria... Porque Nueva York es la capital de todo eso.

Viven más de ocho millones de habitantes, incluyendo a Serena Tsukino, una destacada bailarina, aunque ella no lo crea. Una lesión en sus rodillas le impedirá subirse a los escenarios durante un largo tiempo. ¿Qué se puede hacer frente a este problema?

**Pov Serena:**

Me encuentro sentada frente a mi notebook, buscando en google información sobre la tendinitis, leo que _el__ reposo o la inmovilización de los tendones afectados ayuda a la recuperación, que la aplicación de calor o frío en el área afectada puede ayudar. Los antinflamatorios no esteroides, como el ácido acetilsalicílico y el ibuprofeno, también pueden reducir tanto el dolor como la inflamación. Asimismo, las inyecciones de esteroides en la vaina del tendón pueden ayudar muchísimo a controlar el dolor y a permitir el inicio de la fisioterapia. _

_La__** fisioterapia**__ de estiramiento y fortalecimiento del músculo y el tendón es esencial y puede restaurar la capacidad del tendón para funcionar apropiadamente, mejorar la cicatrización y prevenir lesiones futuras._

Cierro la pagina y el notebook, miro mi departamento, el ruido externo me desconcentra, lo extrañare...

La decisión que he tomado es la mejor, lo repito en voz alta, a ver si lo creo, solo serán seis meses y después volveré aquí, a mi querida Nueva York y bailare como siempre lo he hecho, nada ni nadie lo podrá impedir ...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Que les pareció, se que es un poco fome pero les prometo que al partir del 1 capitulo la cosa se pone interesante. Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, cualquier duda, comentario, critica, será bien recibida.

CARIÑOS


	2. Chapter 1

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 1**

Serena cargó la última caja hasta lo alto de los escalones. Se coló entre la caja y el marco de la puerta, logró meter la caja en el departamento y la dejó caer sobre otras dos que estaban apiladas justo junto a la entrada. Le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo. Le dolían las piernas.

-Gracias a Dios es la última -se dijo con una exhalación. Apoyó los brazos rígidos sobre la caja e intentó recuperar el aliento. Al enderezarse, advirtió la tensión en los músculos de la cintura y soltó un gruñido. ¿No había ni una parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera?

Miró su reloj pulsera y se le tensaron los labios por la irritación. Hacía más de dos horas que había llamado a la Asociación Cristiana de jóvenes y les había pedido que enviaran un masajista.

Después de haber conservado el mismo domicilio durante más de ocho años, había olvidado el agotamiento físico que implicaba mudarse. La mejor manera de relajarse que se le ocurría era recibir unos masajes. Como todavía no le habían instalado el teléfono, había ido en su automóvil hasta la estación de servicio más cercana y había utilizado el teléfono público. La recepcionista de la Asociación le había asegurado que le enviarían a alguien en menos de una hora.

-Y después se creen eficientes -murmuró para sí mientras se quitaba el pañuelo con el que había atado su cabellera larga y rubia. El cabello le cayó sobre la espalda como un manto satinado.

Si el personal de la Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes era un ejemplo del ritmo de vida de este pueblo provinciano, Serena perdería el juicio en una semana.

Recorrió con la mirada el departamento de tres ambientes que sería su hogar durante los seis meses siguientes. No tenía muy buen aspecto, con las cajas y los bultos apilados en el piso de madera, pero con un poco de imaginación Serena esperaba hacerlo por lo menos habitable. Rei le había asegurado que, de los sitios vacantes del pueblo, era el mejor y el más recluido. "...A menos que desees vivir en uno de esos complejos habitacionales estériles, pero estoy segura de que no es así" --había agregado.

Al llegar desde la ciudad al pequeño pueblo sobre la costa atlántica de Long Island, a donde su amiga Rei Hino había ido a vivir varios años atrás, Serena tenía que admitir que vivir en un garaje transformado en departamento, en los fondos de una casa de estilo victoriano ubicada en una calle tranquila y arbolada, era más atractivo que vivir en una caja de galletas hecha de hormigón.

Serena esquivó el laberínto de cajas y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que había al otro extremo de la primera habitación, que hacía las veces de sala de estar y dormitorio. Le había complacido ver que el refrigerador tenía por lo menos veinte años, y que dentro del congelador había un recipiente donde vaciar las cubeteras. Tomó unos cubitos y los echó en un vaso alto que había logrado encontrar un rato antes; luego abrió una lata de gaseosa dietética. Cuando se empezaba a formar espuma sobre el hielo, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-Justo lo que me temía -masculló. Bebió un sorbo de la gaseosa, que todavía no estaba fría; volvió a avanzar entre las cajas y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-Perdón -dijo el hombre que estaba en el umbral. Los ojos azules de Serena quedaron a la altura de un torso ancho, y la muchacha tuvo que alzar bastante la mirada para encontrar los ojos más misteriosos que hubiera visto en su vida. De un azul intenso, estaban rodeados por pestañas espesas y arqueadas, oscuras en el nacimiento y doradas en las puntas. Las cejas, bien definidas pero espesas, enmarcaban los ojos que la examinaban con tanta atención como ella a su dueño.

Para evitar el minucioso escrutinio, Serena se apresuró a mirar hacia abajo. Se equivocaba al pensar que con eso estaría segura. No estaba preparada para toparse con una boca ancha, sensual. Debajo de los labios bien formados nacía un mentón fuerte y firme, con un hoyuelo vertical en el centro.

Serena también evitó analizar esa región, y levantó los ojos, para encontrarse con una nariz bien modelada, mejillas ligeramente cóncavas y unos pómulos firmes. Así llegó de nuevo a los ojos, que no se habían movido de su rostro.

Era el conjunto de rasgos masculinos más maravilloso que Serena hubiera conocido. Se sentía a punto de tartamudear, pero de algún modo logró evitarlo.

-¿No le indicaron cómo llegar?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, adornada por cabello negro y liso.

-No.

-Bien, entonces no me sorprende que haya llegado más de una hora tarde. No hay ni un cartel que indique los nombres de las calles de este pueblo -comentó Serena, airada. Se hizo un lado y agregó: -Pase. Lo necesito más ahora que cuando lo llamé.

Él cruzó la puerta y Serena la cerró, para conservar el aire que entraba por el acondicionador. El hombre no había traído elementos auxiliares, sólo un cuerpo que hubiera intimidado al boxeador profesional más temible. Vestido con pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta de color azul marino, era buenmocísimo. Serena advirtió que el resto del cuerpo tenía el mismo tono bronceado que el rostro. Tenía las piernas largas y delgadas, pero con músculos que se tensaban al avanzar despacio entre las cajas que le bloqueaban el camino. Serena justificó su interés en esos músculos como puramente profesional. Estaba muy familiarizada con cada músculo del cuerpo humano, su uso y cómo tratarlo.

-¿No trajo camilla, una mesa, nada? -preguntó Serena.

El hombre se detuvo de pronto y giró para verla.

-No.

Serena suspiró.

-Da igual. No sé dónde la hubiera puesto. Ya coloqué una manta acolchada sobre la mesa de la cocina. ¿Servirá? -Él se volvió y echó una mirada dubitativa a la mesa. -Todavía no preparé la cama en el sofá, y no quería desarmar todas esas cajas buscando sábanas. Lo necesito ahora mismo. ¿No le importa trabajar sobre la mesa de la cocina?

Alrededor de los ojos masculinos se formaron algunas líneas más, pero la boca no dejó entrever ni la más ligera sonrisa.

-Para nada.

Las respuestas lacónicas fastidiaban a Serena. Se sentía como una idiota parlanchina, en tanto él tenía una actitud reservada y la observaba entre indulgente y divertido. Ni siquiera se había disculpado por llegar tarde. Pero tampoco parecía el tipo de hombre a quien le resultara fácil pedir disculpas. Contemplaba a Serena con fijeza, sin poder disimular su curiosidad. Ella sospechaba que debajo de los rasgos plácidos se ocultaba una risa fuerte que moría por ser liberada. Serena no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué.

Serena siguió los ojos del hombre, que recorrían su cuerpo pequeño. Nunca en su vida había sido pudorosa, pero el impulso de cubrirse, aunque lo sintiera ajeno, estaba presente. Los ojos de él parecían inundarla, y dejar por donde pasaran una mancha de rubor. Era indudable que la vestimenta de Serena no tenía nada de seductora. Sin embargo, la evaluación lenta y silenciosa del hombre la hizo sentir como si los jeans cortos y la camiseta blanca, con los hombros descubiertos, fueran un camisón cortísimo y transparente.

Si él hubiera lanzado uno de esos comentarios lascivos que oía a menudo en las calles de Nueva York, Serena le hubiera devuelto un insulto mordaz. Si hubiera hecho una observación clínica acerca de su buen tono muscular, la longitud y la forma de sus piernas o su porte gracioso, le hubiera agradecido y no hubiera pensado un minuto más en el asunto. Podía manejar ese tipo de comentario. Pero no sabía cómo responder al mensaje elocuente de los ojos de él.

-Bien, ¿comenzamos? -Las comisuras de los labios del hombre se alzaron, sugiriendo una sonrisa. La voz hizo temblar a Serena. Parecía acariciarla, con su timbre profundo y sonoro. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo, si se había originado en ese pecho?

-¿No quiere que antes me desvista?

- Supongo que sí. Sí.

-Volveré en un minuto. -Serena fue a toda prisa hacia el baño, donde había dejado una sábana extraída de una de las cajas. Los dedos lucharon con el broche de los pantalones cortos. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ya había recibido masajes, muchas veces en la intimidad de su departamento de Manhattan. Jamás se había inquietado. Y tampoco se había inquietado en esta ocasión, hasta ver al masajista. Tal vez si el tipo la preocupaba tanto no debía seguir adelante.

Un dolor punzante en las piernas le indicó que sería temerario dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Sus músculos maltratados necesitaban alivio, y el médico le había recomendado este tipo de terapia.

Se estaba comportando como una tonta. A sus casi treinta años, nunca se había amilanado ante nada. Ya desnuda, se envolvió en la sábana, abrió de un golpe la puerta del baño y salió.

-Supongo que tampoco trajo loción -observó, y pasó junto a él con gesto desdeñoso.

-No, no traje loción.

-Debería alegrarme. A veces las lociones que usan los masajistas huelen a remedio. Puede usar ésta. -Le entregó el frasco plástico de loción que había tomado del baño. Tenía el aroma de su perfume favorito. -Y aquí tiene toallas para cuando... para cuando las necesite -concluyó, cohibida.

Deseaba que él no la contemplase como si estuviese a punto de devorarla. Serena había compartido vestidores del tamaño de una caja de fósforos con hombres y mujeres, todos apurados por llegar a tiempo con el siguiente cambio de vestuario. A menudo se había visto forzada a renunciar a un viaje al vestidor, y se había cambiado detrás del escenario, sin nada que la protegiera de las miradas. ¿Por qué se sentía ahora tan consciente de su desnudez debajo de la sábana?

Con la esperanza de distraerlo de la contemplación de sus hombros desnudos, Serena comentó:

-Estaba... estaba bebiendo una gaseosa cuando llegó. ¿Quiere una?

-No, gracias. Tal vez cuando hayamos terminado.

Serena desvió la vista y se dirigió a la mesa rectangular de la cocina, que tenía el largo justo para que ella se tendiera La había cubierto con una vieja manta acolchada que había encontrado en uno de los dos armarios del departamento.

-Parece cómoda -sugirió él.

-¿La mesa?

-La manta.

-Ah. -Serena bajó los ojos hacia la manta desteñida. -Supongo. No es mía. Vino con el departamento.

-Parece que se acaba de mudar.

-Sí.

Serena le volvió la espalda y se tendió boca abajo sobre la mesa. Luego se estiró y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. La manta no acolchaba mucho la superficie dura.

Serena se levantó un poco, desplegó la sábana y la estiró a cada lado de su cuerpo, hasta que su torso descansó directamente sobre la manta, que conservaba la suavidad del último lavado. La muchacha apoyó la mejilla sobre las dos ruanos, que había puesto una sobre la otra, y quedó mirando en la dirección en la que el hombre no estaba.

-¿Le gusta el departamento?

-Está bien para estar por un tiempo. Estaré aquí como mucho seis meses.

-¿Es de la ciudad?

-Originalmente, no -respondió Serena. Contuvo el aliento por un instante al sentir que él levantaba la sábana y cubría sus caderas con una toalla.

-¿Originalmente de dónde es?

-De Minnesota. -La palabra salió como una exhalación, en el momento en que él sostenía la toalla contra las caderas de Serena mientras retiraba la sábana. Cubierta sólo por la toalla, que Serena sentía del tamaño de un pañuelito sobre su trasero, la muchacha casi podía percibir los ojos azules, abrasadores, en su piel desnuda.

Pasó un momento largo. Él no hablaba. Serena no respiraba. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Por fin, incapaz de tolerar el suspenso, Serena volvió la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

El hombre carraspeó.

-No. Nada. Sólo estaba estirando los dedos.

-Ah.

No lo vio, pero percibió los movimientos que él hacía al echar loción sobre la palma de una mano y frotarla contra la otra. Después las manos se apoyaron sobre los hombros de Serena. Al principio despacio, hicieron presión sobre los músculos tensos y extendieron la loción sobre la piel.

Con apenas algo más de presión, las manos comenzaron a hacer magia, y Serena sintió que la tensión se disolvía.

-¿Hace mucho que trabaja para la Asociación?

-¿La Asociación?

-Sí. ¿Hace mucho que trabaja en ella?

-Eh... no. En realidad, no trabajo para ellos. Me manejo sin relación de dependencia.

-Ahá. ¿Tiene bastantes clientes como para mantenerse ocupado en un pueblo de este tamaño?

-Le sorprendería saber lo ocupado que estoy. Ahora ambas manos estaban sobre un hombro, masajeando los músculos cada vez más relajados.

-Sus manos no son como las de la mayoría de los masajistas. Tienen callos.

-Lo lamento.

-No me quejo. Era sólo una observación.

-Hago ejercicios con pesas bastante seguido. Me dejan callos.

-Entonces se dedica a todos los tipos de actividad física.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Me parecía. Parece estar en muy buena forma.

-Usted también.

El hombre eligió ese momento para dejar caer las manos, de los hombros al sitio donde se unían los brazos y la piel suave y sensible del torso. Las palmas se apoyaban a los costados de la espina dorsal, y Serena notó que eran grandes y fuertes. Con un mínimo de presión le quebrarían las costillas. Serena respiró con más facilidad cuando comenzaron a descender en forma gradual, y los dedos del hombre dejaron de tocar ese punto en particular bajo los brazos.

-Soy bailarina. Debo mantenerme en forma.

-¿Qué tipo de bailarina? ¿Clásica?

-Tomo clases de ballet todos los días para entrenar, pero bailo más que nada en comedias musicales.

-¿En serio? ¿En cuáles?

Serena dejó escapar una risa suave.

-En casi todas. En las conocidas, en Broadway, y en las menos famosas. A veces salgo de gira por meses.

-Entonces hace rato que es profesional.

-Sí. Desde que terminé el colegio secundario. Muy a pesar de mis padres, llegué a Nueva York cuando todo el resto del mundo se iba a las universidades.

-¿Sus padres se oponían?

-Decirlo así es una sutileza. Ni siquiera yendo por la noche a la universidad logré convencerlos de que no estaba en la senda de la destrucción. Durante años les había anunciado que iría a Nueva York a estudiar y a bailar, y me seguían la corriente, pensando que la locura se me pasaría, o que conocería a un buen muchacho de pueblo y cambiaría esos sueños imposibles por el matrimonio.

--Pero no fue así.

-No.

-Estoy seguro de que ahora están orgullosos de usted.

-Sí, pero no del todo -aclaró Serena despacio. Siempre se ponía triste al recordar el dolor que había causado a sus padres. Durante mucho tiempo había intentado que aprobaran su forma de vida. Era un sueño que nunca se haría realidad, porque jamás comprenderían su amor por la danza. -No van a aceptar mi éxito hasta que no me case y les ponga delante una fila de nietos.

Los pulgares del hombre derretían cada vértebra con movimientos circulares, hipnóticos.

Cuando se encontraron en la base de su columna, las palmas se apoyaron en la curva superior de las caderas de Serena. La toalla se deslizó unos centímetros. Sin dejar de hacer presión, las manos siguieron con el masaje, llevándose el cansancio a su paso. Serena cerró los ojos, a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro de placer físico puro.

-Debe de ser la preferida.

-Así es -murmuró, adormilada, contra el dorso de su mano. Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana que les dieron más nietos de los que pueden mantener, cuando se trata de regalos de cumpleaños.

Él se echó a reír y a Serena le agradó el sonido. Era tan tranquilizador como las manos, que alzaban ligeramente sus caderas y las volvían a apretar contra la manta al volver a presionar.

-Supongo que todos los padres son así. No están felices hasta que sus hijos se adaptan a su idea del éxito. -Tal vez la próxima generación de padres sea mejor. Mi amiga Rei tiene cinco hijos y trata a cada uno como a un individuo. Tal vez la conozca. Vive aquí, en Tidelands, y es la responsable de que yo esté aquí. Rei Hino de Kumada

-Conozco a los Kumada. Él es policía, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -Serena rió, apenas consciente de que las manos volvían a sus costillas. -Si hubiera conocido a Rei hace diez años, jamás habría creído que llevaría la vida de ahora. Dejó la danza para casarse con Nicholas y vivir en un pueblo. Yo sigo sin poder creer que mi amiga, que compartía conmigo dietas de hambre y clases rigurosas, sea ahora la feliz madre de cinco "Kumaditos".

-¿No le parece bien que lo haya hecho?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene que parecerme nada. Pero no entiendo cómo alguien puede dejar la danza, a menos que sea por la fuerza.

Los dedos masculinos subían y bajaban por los costados de su torso y por las costillas, mientras las palmas avanzaban perezosamente sobre la columna. Serena se sacudió de punta a punta cuando los dedos rozaron los costados de sus senos, aplastados contra la manta. Se movió, y él captó el mensaje poco sutil. Las manos se alejaron de su piel lo suficiente como para tornar más loción. Cuando él retomó el masaje, lo hizo en la parte posterior de las rodillas.

-Si se dedica de tal modo a la danza, ¿qué hace aquí? No parece conveniente venir a Long Island, si ha vivido en la ciudad desde hace tantos años.

Masajeaba los músculos de una pantorrilla con ambas manos. El movimiento rítmico hizo que Serena volviera a relajarse. No deseaba admitir ni siquiera ante sí misma cómo se había alarmado al sentir el roce en los costados de los senos. El corazón había golpeado contra la superficie dura de la mesa, y la sangre en sus venas había parecido concentrarse en los lóbulos de las orejas, que comenzaron a latir. Ahora que los movimientos habían vuelto a ser los de un masajista indiferente, Serena sólo pudo pensar que lo sucedido había sido un accidente, o que se había inquietado sin motivo.

Después de todo, desde hacía años, muchos hombres habían tocado su cuerpo. Cuando se baila con un compañero, el logro de un paso en particular depende a menudo de cómo el otro aferre el propio cuerpo. Ese tipo de contacto no deja lugar a la timidez ni al recato. Pero aunque la habían tocado de formas mucho más íntimas que ésta, no recordaba nunca haber sentido la garganta oprimida ni la sangre hirviente como ahora, desde el rostro hasta los muslos.

-¿Me contestó y no la oí?

El sonido de la voz masculina al acercarse al oído de Serena la sacó de su letargo momentáneo. Aunque podía haberse privado de ese aliento cercano, Serena se alegró de verse distraída de sus reflexiones, que cada vez la perturbaban más. Se movió, inquieta, cuando las manos de él llegaron a la parte posterior de sus muslos.

-Lo siento. Debo... debo dejar de bailar por un tiempo por orden del médico.

Las dos manos que frotaban sus muslos con suavidad se detuvieron.

-¿Por qué?

-Más que nada por mis rodillas. Tengo lesiones en tendones y cartílagos, y los tejidos se reconstruyen con el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tendrá que esperar para bailar?

-Seis meses. -Lo dijo despacio, recordando una vez más la angustia que la había traspasado al oír del médico esas palabras fatales. Era el tercer especialista al que consultaba. No había querido aceptar los diagnósticos de los dos primeros, y los había tomado por charlatanes más interesados en su chequera que en sus rodillas.

Las manos retomaron el masaje.

-Suena como algo serio.

-No lo es -respondió Serena con tono irritado. Cerró los ojos, como para no ver lo que no deseaba aceptar. -No lo es -repitió con más suavidad pero igual convicción-. A las bailarines profesionales les pasan estas cosas todo el tiempo: tendonitis, luxaciones, fisuras. Unos pocos meses de descanso y estaré bien. -¿No puede bailar para nada?

-Puedo hacer un entrenamiento mínimo para conservar el tono muscular. Nada demasiado enérgico.

Permanecieron un instante en silencio. Serena intentaba bloquear dos hechos de su conciencia. En primer lugar, la zozobra de tener que abandonar su carrera, aunque fuese por seis meses. En segundo lugar, las sensaciones tumultuosas que azotaban sus zonas erógenas con cada contacto de los dedos callosos en la parte trasera de sus muslos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que les pareció, deben estar pensando ¡Yo quiero un masajista como Darién!, espero que les guste este nuevo fic, cualquier duda, comentario, critica, será bien recibida.

CARIÑOS


	3. Chapter 2

En el capitulo anterior:

_Puedo hacer un entrenamiento mínimo para conservar el tono muscular. Nada demasiado enérgico. Permanecieron un instante en silencio. Serena intentaba bloquear dos hechos de su conciencia. En primer lugar, la zozobra de tener que abandonar su carrera, aunque fuese por seis meses. En segundo lugar, las sensaciones tumultuosas que azotaban sus zonas erógenas con cada contacto de los dedos callosos en la parte trasera de sus muslos._

**Cap 2**

-¿Subió sola todas esas cajas? -preguntó por fin el hombre, con lo que quebró el denso silencio.

-Sí. Rei me prestó su camioneta por unos días. Vine en ella desde la ciudad esta mañana, y no quise esperar a que nadie me ayudara a descargarla.

-Subir todo ese peso por las escaleras no puede haber sido bueno para sus rodillas.

-No les hizo daño.

En realidad, al llegar con la última de las cajas al segundo piso le dolían, pero Serena deseaba negarlo. Jugaba un juego infantil consigo misma, y lo sabía. Ignorar el problema no lo haría desaparecer. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que podría ser necesario dejar de bailar para siempre. Hubiera sido como admitir que tendría que dejar de respirar, pues ambas cosas eran igualmente vitales para ella.

-Sin duda podría haber pedido ayuda.

-Los hijos de Rei habían planeado ir hoy a la playa, y le pedí que no los desilusionara. Rei aseguró que vendría con Nick, más tarde, a ayudarme, pero no quise aguardar tanto, y mucho menos cambiar los planes de ellos. Hay un hombre que vive en la casa que está delante de la mía. Es a él aquien le alquilo el departamento. Rei me recomendó que le pidiera cualquier cosa que necesitara, pero no lo he visto. Le había dado a Rei una llave para mí, y ella me la entregó esta mañana.

-¿Entonces no lo conoce?

-No. Es amigo de Rei, y ella se encargó del alquiler. Es carpintero, o algo así.

-Estoy seguro de que no le hubiera importado ayudar a una muchacha delicada como usted a acarrear todas esas cajas hasta aquí arriba.

-Es probable que no--aceptó Serena, con gesto de suficiencia-. Pero no deseo deberles nada a mis vecinos.

-Ya veo. Es independiente.

-Por completo. Y me agrada ser así.

Serena oyó el ruido de una silla al arrastrar contra el piso, cuando él la llevaba al extremo de la mesa. Espió por encima del hombro y vio que el hombre se sentaba.

Serena se sintió extraordinariamente aliviada de que hubiera dejado de tocarle los muslos.

Él tomó uno de los pies delgados en la palma de su mano, y comenzó a masajear la planta con el pulgar.

-¿Qué diablos les hizo a estos pies?

Serena echó a reír.

-Son horribles, ¿verdad? Zapatillas de punta, ampollas que se transforman en callos, más ampollas, más callos... Después de años de bailar, los pies parecen pezuñas.

Él bañó protuberancias y bultos con loción. Serena no le hubiera permitido ablandarlos si hubiese tenido que bailar. Llevaba tiempo conseguir callos lo bastante fuertes como para resistir la brutalidad del peso que se les imponía. En cambio, se abandonó al lujo que representaban los dedos de él, frotando y haciendo presión sobre cada centímetro.

El hombre alzó los pies de Serena, uno por vez, e hizo rotar el tobillo.

-No, no, relájese -le ordenó él en tono bajo, cuando ella comenzó a hacerlo por él-. Déjeme que yo lo mueva. Al terminar con los pies, se puso de pie y dobló la rodilla de Serena hacia atrás; la rotó del mismo modo, pero con suavidad para no hacerle doler. Serena renunció al poco control que conservaba, y le permitió liberarla de las contracturas de los músculos cansados. Luego sintió que sus articulaciones se movían como no lo hacían desde varias semanas atrás.

Después de dar el mismo tratamiento a la otra pierna, él la apoyó sobre la mesa. Una languidez pesada cayó como un manto sobre Serena; sentía que todos sus huesos estaban blandos como algodón. Los párpados se resistían a permanecer abiertos. No quería que finalizara la hora con este hombre de manos mágicas. La había conducido a un grado de relajación que pensó que nunca volvería a experimentar, después de dejar el elegante consultorio del médico en Park Avenue y de llegar rengueando hasta su casa, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de enojo y frustración.

-Puede darse vuelta -le indicó una voz grave y atrayente. Serena ni pensó en desobedecer: giró, con un movimiento elástico, sin abrir los ojos. Oyó lo que podía haber sido una suave exclamación de sorpresa, antes de sentir que las toallas frescas cubrían sus senos y su bajo vientre.

Sabía que esa exclamación debería haberle molestado, pero estaba demasiado soñolienta como para concentrarse.

El hombre fue hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Serena se dio cuenta de que echaba más loción en sus palmas, por la fragancia embriagadora que percibía. Cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar la botella en la mesa, Serena notó que los muslos masculinos se apoyaban contra su cabeza. Oyó cómo él se frotaba la loción entre las manos, antes de apoyarlas con suavidad sobre los hombros. Con movimientos largos y precisos, él desparramó la loción en los brazos de Serena. El aliento masculino era un vapor fragante en el rostro de ella.

Los dedos del hombre rodearon los hombros de Serena, mientras los pulgares exploraban la clavícula. El contacto era leve, tentativo, innecesario en un masaje terapéutico, pero a Serena le pareció inútil señalarlo. Era demasiada sublime estar bajo esas manos maravillosas y preguntarse qué capricho seguirían a continuación.

La curiosidad de Serena se vio satisfecha pronto, pues las manos descendieron hasta rozar la parte superior de su torso. La piel de Serena renació. Una semilla de deseo floreció dentro de sus senos y se abrió hasta que los pezones se endurecieron. Serena anhelaba sentir la caricia de las manos que sabían obrar tantos milagros. Sí no hubiera estado tan hipnotizada por los dedos que se acercaban cada vez más a la zona donde necesitaba las caricias, ella misma hubiera tomado esas manos y las hubiera llevado hacia abajo, contra los senos dolorido; y los pezones hinchados. Cuando los manos masculinas retrocedieron a desgano hacia terreno más seguro, Serena no quiso reconocer que había dejado escapar un suave quejido de protesta.

El hombre alzó uno de los brazos inerte, de Serena y lo apoyó contra su propio pecho. Aplicó un mínimo de presión a los músculos frágiles. Esos dedos, capaces de rodearle todo un brazo, subieron hacia las axilas mientras la mano de Serena yacía como una flor marchita contra el torso ancho del hombre. Serena sintió en la punta de los dedos la caricia ligera del aliento de él, cuando se inclinó para observar el resultado de su trabajo.

Serena se preguntó qué haría él si ella le tocara el hoyuelo del mentón o pasara el índice por su labio superior. Aun si se hubiera animado, le hubiera faltado energía para concretar el pensamiento.

Y no se animaba. Pero el pensarlo la hizo sentirse caliente y pesada, como si llevara en las venas un almíbar dulce, espeso.

Los dedos por fin se detuvieron en su muñeca. La aferraron con suavidad, mientras el pulgar de la otra mano dibujaba círculos concéntricos en la otra palma. El hombre llevó la mano de Serena hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el eje de los huesos de la muñeca, con lo que la persuadió de abandonarse al control de él. Metódicamente, masajeó cada dedo, desde la base hasta la punta.

Cada yema recibía la caricia del pulgar de él. Por el ritmo y la seducción erótica que ejercía sobre ella, podía haber estado haciéndolo con la lengua.

Serena, con la poca capacidad mental que le quedaba, se forzó a abrir los ojos y asegurarse de que no era así. Sus ojos chocaron contra los del hombre, que estaban fijos en ella. Él levantó el otro brazo y lo apoyó contra su propio pecho como el primero. Los retuvo contra sí inclinándose hacia

Serena y apoyando los codos a los costados del cuerpo femenino.

-¿Alguna vez te he visto bailar? -inquirió, en el tono de un hipnotizador que preguntara: "¿Ya está dormida?". Las manos del hombre tomaron el rostro de Serena, y los pulgares le hicieron masajes justo delante de las orejas.

Agradecida de no haber perdido la capacidad de comprender su propio idioma, Serena dijo con voz ronca: -No lo sé. ¿Me viste?

-Dime alguna obra en la que haya podido verte. Los ojos de Serena dejaron de luchar por permanecer abiertos cuando las manos de él rodearon su cuello y lo recorrieron con suavidad.

-Aparecí... en un comercial de jugo de naranja, en televisión -mencionó sin aliento.

-¿Sí? -Hacía presión contra sus sienes, y le volvía la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado. Los muslos masculinos eran duros como la roca contra su cuello.

-Hice de dibujo de un juego de video. Una pelota plateada gigante rodaba hacia mí y yo la esquivaba con un salto mortal.

-Vi la publicidad, pero...

-No me podrías reconocer. Llevaba una peluca de papel de aluminio y unos anteojos de sol enormes, en forma de margarita, con lentes de color amarillo brillante.

Él apoyó los pulgares en el cuero cabelludo de Serena antes de comenzar un recorrido en forma de corazón, alrededor de la frente, hasta llegar a la oreja.

-No puedo imaginarte con una peluca plateada. No te imagino con nada que no sea ese cabello rubio brillante. ¿Anteojos en forma de margarita, con lentes amarillos? -repitió con gentileza-.

Sólo esos ojos azules, insondables como el mar. Como si lo hubiera ordenado, los ojos se abrieron y le dedicaron toda su atención. Con el dedo índice, el hombre siguió el arco suave, perfecto de una ceja.

Serena sabía que no debería permitirlo. Él podía ser un degenerado, un... pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual detener lo inevitable. El hombre retuvo las manos de ella contra su pecho y se inclinó hacia su rostro. Los ojos azules y brillantes paralizaron el pensamiento racional de la muchacha.

-No te imagino de ningún otro modo, sólo como eres. No cambiaría nada. –

Serena se imaginaba que este hombre misterioso la rodearía por la cintura, apretándola más. Ella echaría la cabeza hacia atrás y él separaría los labios para prodigarle acalorados besos a lo largo de la mandíbula. Sentiría contra su pecho los latidos de su corazón, atronadores como un tren de mercancías. Todos sus músculos se endurecerían, y estaba considerando la posibilidad de utilizar la mesa… su imaginación volaba, cuando la caricia suave de los dedos fue reemplazada por el contacto sedoso de su mentón.

En forma imperceptible Pero inexorable, él se acercó a la boca de Serena. Ella respiró el aliento embriagador. Justo cuando Serena esperaba sentir el contacto de los labios, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

Serena ahogó un quejido. El hombre suspiró y se incorporó. Soltó las manos de Serena y las apoyó con ternura sobre la mesa. Serena se apresuró a sentarse y tanteó hasta encontrar la sábana, mientras se sonrojaba al verlo avanzar por entre las cajas y abrir la puerta como si nada ocurriera.

-Hola. -La voz era masculina, pero falta de madurez. -Siento llegar tan tarde, pero me indicaron mal el camino. -El hombre alto y moreno no parecía deseoso de responder. El más joven, que llevaba pantalones blancos y una camiseta con la insignia de la Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes, agregó con tono dubitativo. -Soy el masajista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que les parece, el extraño hombre no era el masajista, lluvias de tanes...

De verdad estoy muy agradecida de los comentarios que me han hecho y sobre todo el apoyo brindado, les prometo que este miércoles subiré el próximo capítulo y lo agradecimientos en forma personal, como es mi costumbre, ahora estoy corta de tiempo y como les prometí actualizar el domingo, sólo subo el capítulo.

**Este capítulo es dedicado a cada una de ustedes por seguir leyendo y por dejarme rw, también va dedicado a las que me han agregado como historia o autor favorita y a las de las alertas.**

**Gracias ****especiales**** a ****: ****Sailor Lady, Blue Moon Dancer,****Yumi Kamagatha****, Cherrie SA,****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba****, ****Love-Moon****.**

**QUE DIOS LAS VENDIGA**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Las palabras del joven golpearon a Serena con la fuerza de un martillo. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa, aferrada a la sábana, con el cabello sobre los hombros como una nube enredada. El rostro, que había estado rojo un momento antes, se puso pálido como la tiza.

-No lo necesitaremos -aseguró el hombre moreno con aire natural.

El joven miró más allá de los hombros anchos. Al ver el aspecto desaliñado de Serena, interpretó la situación de inmediato. Cuando volvió a mirar al otro hombre tenía los ojos brillantes y traviesos.

-Entiendo -afirmó con tono pícaro. Faltó sólo que le diera un codazo cómplice.

-Envíe a la señorita Tsukino la factura por el tiempo que ha perdido.

-Sí. Claro. -El joven guiñó un ojo antes de alzar su bolso de cuero y de bajar a paso firme por las escaleras. Serena observó cómo el hombre moreno cerraba la puerta, pero bajó de la mesa antes de oír que se trababa la cerradura. Después del shock inicial, estaba erizada de furia.

-¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Cómo se atreve a aprovecharse de mí de ese modo? ¡Salga de aquí o llamaré a la policía!

-¿Con qué? Todavía no tienes teléfono -le recordó él, con toda razón. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa amplia y enseñaron a Serena unos dientes blancos, hermosos. -Hoy llamaron de la empresa de teléfonos. Vendrán a instalártelo pasado mañana.

-¿Quién...?

-Darien Chiba. Soy el dueño de tu departamento. El carpintero, y el vecino al que no quieres deberle nada. -Observó con detenimiento el aspecto desmelenado de Serena, que había quedado de pie, inmóvil, envuelta como podía en la sábana. -Lo único que me debes es un buen masaje.

-¡Me engañó! -gritó Serena. Los ojos azules lanzaban destellos de furia.

-No. Nunca dije que era masajista. No me diste oportunidad. -Avanzó hacia ella y Serena se descubrió retrocediendo, como por instinto. El tamaño del cuerpo masculino hacía encoger la habitación, que antes le había parecido espaciosa. -De hecho, por un rato, no estaba seguro de qué servicio se esperaba que brindara.

-Es un...

-Veamos. Dijiste que me necesitabas más que nunca. Me preguntaste si me importaba hacerlo sobre la mesa de la cocina, ya que la cama no estaba preparada. Y te ofreciste a desvestirte. ¿Qué se supone que debe pensar un hombre al oír esas palabras?

Había seguido acercándosele con paso decidido mientras hablaba. Serena había retrocedido hasta encontrarse contra la mesada de la cocina. Él apoyó una cadera contra la esquina de la mesa cubierta por la manta, con lo que bloqueó cualquier ruta de escape posible. Sintiéndose atrapada, pero resuelta a no conceder ninguna ventaja, se irguió tanto como pudo y, a pesar de lo ridículo de su atavío, enderezó los hombros y alzó el mentón.

-Sabe demasiado bien que lo confundí con otra persona. Cualquier hombre decente se hubiera identificado. No creo que pueda vivir aquí ahora, sabiendo qué tipo de persona me alquila el departamento. Apenas se vaya -puso gran énfasis en esas palabras- volveré a cargar mis cosas en el automóvil.

Nada la hubiera sorprendido más que la carcajada estentórea de su vecino. La sonrisa masculina se hizo más ancha, y él echó hacia atrás la cabeza rubia, de puro deleite.

-De modo que el cuerpo celestial y los ojos inocentes son engañosos. Detrás de ellos se agazapa el alma de una tigresa. Me gustas, Serena Tsukino.

-Pues a mí no me gusta usted -vociferó Serena-. ¡Es un mentiroso, un cobarde, un traidor! ¡Váyase!

-jamás te mentí -aseveró él con calma exasperante, mientras Serena pensaba que explotaría de rabia.

-¿Cómo llama a lo que hizo?

-Te indiqué con sinceridad que no trabajaba para la Asociación Cristiana de jóvenes. Comenté que me manejaba sin relación de dependencia, y así es. Soy contratista independiente. Quisiste saber si tenía bastantes clientes y observé que te sorprenderías. Es cierto que tengo muchos clientes. Compro casas viejas, hago reformas integrales y las vendo a la gente rica de la ciudad que desea tener un lugar de vacaciones cerca de la playa. De modo que todo lo que te dije es cierto.

-Pero la intención era engañarme.

Él se encogió de hombros, y se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Como dije, ¿qué puede hacer un hombre en esas circunstancias? Cuando una mujer hermosa ofrece desnudarse y recostarse sobre la mesa de la cocina, ¿conoces a algún hombre de verdad que fuera a darse vuelta cortésmente y a dejarla sola?

Segura de impactarlo, Serena echó el mentón hacia adelante y aseveró con aire desafiante

-Sí, conozco a uno.

El gesto displicente le reveló que no lo había impresionado.

-No critico el estilo de vida de nadie. Respondo sólo por mis preferencias sexuales. Y una mujer hermosa, cubierta sólo por una sábana, recostada, dócil, manejable, suplicando que la toque, me resulta sumamente atractiva

.

-¡Suplicando! Jamás... El único motivo por el que lo dejé tocarme es que pensé que era masajista profesional. Si hubiera sabido...

-No intentes hacerme creer que no lo disfrutaste, porque sé que sí. Sólo te faltaba ronronear.

Ni siquiera te importó darte vuelta y dejarme gozar de la vista de tu cuerpo entero desnudo. -

Pronunció las últimas palabras con suavidad. Se apartó de la mesa y dio los pasos necesarios para quedar justo frente a Serena. -De espaldas, pareces poco más que una niña. Pero de frente, a pesar de lo delicado de tu figura, Serena Tsukino, es innegable que eres una mujer madura.

Alzó las manos hasta el rostro de Serena. Ella no pudo impedírselo. Estaba sosteniendo la sábana.

-No -dijo Serena, mientras hacía un intento inútil de apartar la cabeza, Él la ignoró. Las bocas de ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-Te diré algo más. Te daré varias palmadas en el trasero si alguna vez vuelves a abrirle la puerta a un extraño y a permitirle pasar. ¿No sabes lo que puede ocurrirles a las damas imprudentes? –Sus labios rozaron los labios de Serena. -Las calles están llenas de pervertidos. Si hubieras dejado entrar a uno de ellos; en lugar de a mí, podría haberte pasado algo terrible.

Llevó los labios contra los de Serena, y la poca voluntad que le quedaba a la muchacha se escapó a través de las barreras de la racionalidad, como los últimos granos de arena en un reloj. Las manos de Darién, que le sostenían la nuca, eran tan tiernas como lo habían sido durante el masaje.

Los pulgares giraban, hipnóticos, contra sus sienes. Serena se sintió atraída hacia el cuerpo masculino como por un imán.

Él le dio unos besos ligeros en la boca, antes de dar un paso atrás. Serena no lo veía con claridad, de tanto que la habían marcado el abrazo y la retirada cruel. Cuando por fin recobró el juicio, lo primero que registró su mente, empañada por el deseo, fue la sonrisa victoriosa de Darién.

Todo rastro de pasión se convirtió de inmediato en furia.

Serena lo empujó con una mano, arriesgándose a dejar caer la sábana.

-¡Váyase! --chilló-. ¡Es el único pervertido que he tenido la mala suerte de conocer!

-Me iré -afirmó él, al tiempo que se daba vuelta y comenzaba a esquivar las cajas-. Pero tendré la cena lista para las ocho. Sólo debes golpear la puerta trasera de mi casa.

-¡La cena! ¿Está sugiriendo que cene con usted después de esto?

-No veo por qué no. Ahora que nos conocemos tan bien... -La sonrisa significativa no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación.

-Adiós, señor Chiba. Me verá el primero del próximo mes, cuando deba pagar el alquiler.

-Te veré en la puerta trasera de mi casa, a las ocho, o vendré a buscarte.

Antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar, añadió en voz baja: -Rei me habló de tus lesiones. Lamento de verdad que no puedas danzar por un tiempo.

Después se fue, y Serena se quedó mirando fijo la puerta de madera, que se cerró despacio detrás de él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lo sé es corto pero intenso creo...**

Heyy chicas !!!!

Sii me tarde demasiado... mil sorrys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero mis amigos y familia me raptaron jajajajaja asique no pude hacer mucho esta semana... pero aquí estoy! con actualización de este chap, es verdad, muchas adivinaron q Darién no era el q le daba el masaje, estoy muy emocionada por la acogida que ha tenido este fic, muchos alerts y favorite lo demuestran, además de los rews, de verdad gracias, les quedo al debe mis agradecimientos personales, pero preferí subir el chap. Lo juro q este domingo les subiré otro chap y con los agradecimientos respectivos

xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Quieres decir que estabas tendida aquí, desnuda, con las manos de Darien Chiba por todo tu cuerpo? Serena tenía un aire triste mientras observaba cómo Rei se echaba otra galleta de chocolate en la boca. Rei masticaba con gesto sensual y miraba a su amiga, atónita.

-Sí. Fue espantoso.

Rei se echó a reír y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la galleta.

-Sí, claro -se burló-. ¿A quién crees que vas a engañar? ¿A tu amiga de siempre? Por más que ame y adore a mi Nick, es probable que me sintiera tentada a ceder si Darién se ofreciera a darme masajes sobre la mesa de la cocina, al igual que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres del pueblo.

Rei y sus cinco críos habían llegado de visita una hora después de la partida de Darien. La amiga de Serena había asignado tareas a los cuatro mayores. Dos estaban vaciando cajas de libros y revistas en los estantes empotrados de la sala principal. Otra doblaba toallas y sábanas y las guardaba en el armario del baño. Otro más desembalaba ollas y sartenes y las colocaba en una alacena de la cocina. Rei y Serena estaban sentadas a la mesa, conversando por encima del estrépito. El menor de los Kumada, un varoncito de poco más de un año, estaba en el regazo de su madre, echándose una galleta húmeda de baba.

-Bien, estoy entre el uno por ciento de las mujeres a las que no les agradaría. Rei, por qué no me advertiste que este hombre, que es mi vecino, más cercano y el dueño de mi departamento, es un... un pervertido...

-¿Hizo algo perverso? -quiso saber Rei, ansiosa, a la vez que esquivaba el trozo de galleta que el bebé trataba de darle a toda costa-. ¿Qué?

-No, no hizo nada perverso -la desilusionó Serena, irritada, mientras se ponía de pie para servirle más gaseosa-. Todo el asunto fue perverso. Se aprovechó de mí ---gritó-. Me sentí mortificada.

La mirada de Rei se ablandó un poco.

-Sí, entiendo que te haya molestado. Pero debes admitir que que Darien se aproveche de ti no es exactamente un destino peor que la muerte. Conozco mujeres que...

-¿Por qué no dejas de insistir con eso? -le pidió Serena, fastidiada-. ¡Ya sabes que no soy como otras mujeres! Darien Chiba no me parece más que un mujeriego tramposo.

-Pero no lo es. -Rei salió de inmediato en defensa de Darien. -Serena, él es uno de los pilares de la comunidad. Tiene éxito en los negocios, pertenece al concejo de la ciudad, es miembro de la junta directiva del colegio...

-¡Dios santo! ¿Quieres decir que tiene hijos?

-No, no. Nunca se casó, pero le interesan todos los aspectos de la comunidad. Además, es encantador, y es una fiesta para los ojos. No se lo cuentes a Nick, pero una vez. casi me metí con el automóvil en una zanja al verlo sobre un techo, sin nada más que un par de pantalones cortos. Con el torso desnudo es...

-De acuerdo -cedió Serena, con ademán de rendirse-. Es una maravilla y yo soy medio rara por no darme cuenta de la suerte que tuve de que me hiciera quedar como una idiota.

Rei dejó de sonreír. Tendió una mano por encima de la mesa y la apoyó sobre la de Serena.

-Lo siento. Sabiendo lo... lo orgullosa que eres, entiendo que te enfurezca que te haya embaucado tan fácil. Pero, Serena, debes admitir que es gracioso. Algunas de las cosas que dijiste...

-Ya no pudo reprimirse, y soltó una carcajada.

-Muchísimas gracias -respondió Serena con una mueca-. Traidora. ¿Estás segura de que no eres un machista disfrazado?

-¿El machismo te asusta?

-¿El tuyo? -retrucó Serena, en un intento por esquivar la pregunta perceptiva de Rei.

-El de Darien.

Serena se echó a reír.

-Claro que no.

-Era sólo una pregunta -aseguró Rei, sin lograr que el comentario pareciera sin importancia.

Acomodó los rulos de su bebé. -Después de todo, no has tenido ninguna relación significativa desde lo de Seiya.

Serena desvió la mirada.

-No, es cierto. -Ni Rei ni ninguna otra persona conocía toda la verdad de su relación con Seiya Kou. Nadie lo sabría jamás. Por acuerdo tácito, jamás habían hablado del tema. Si Rei albergaba curiosidad acerca de ese fragmento del pasado de Serena, era lo bastante buena amiga como para no meterse. Lo único que hacía era ofrecer una llave, por si Serena deseaba abrir una puerta cerrada.

Pero no era así. -Darien Chiba no es mi tipo, nada más.

Rei rió con ganas.

-Si eres mujer, es tu tipo.

Serena estudió a su amiga, que había subido demasiado de peso (n/a acuérdense que Rei era bailarina, es decir ahora luce normal, pero para serena es estar rellena) con cada hijo, hasta que la acumulación la había llevado mucho más allá del límite de lo relleno pero agradable.

-Si estás tan fascinada con Darien Chiba, ¿por qué no lo perseguiste a él en vez de a Nick? –se burló Serena. Rei abrió grandes los brazos.

-Porque Nick me ama como soy. -Los ojos de Rei brillaban de alegría. -¡Y tiene mucho para amar! -añadió, con un suspiro exagerado. Gracias al buen tino de protegerse la piel durante demasiados días en la playa, tenía el cutis terso y suave. El cabello, recogido en un rodete descuidado en lo alto de la cabeza, era una síntesis de su filosofía de vida. Rei parecía feliz, realizada, y Serena sintió envidia.

-Sé qué piensas que me he dejado venir abajo -observó Rei con su característica franqueza-.

Sé que parezco un dirigible y que ya no tengo ninguna similitud con la grácil bailarina que solía combatir cada gramo de más. No creas que al mirarte no me pongo verde espinaca de envidia por tu figura diminuta. Sí, me pongo verde. Los muslos firmes, el vientre chato y los senos que no cuelgan han pasado a la historia para mí. Pero soy feliz, Serena. Tengo a Nick y a los niños, y los amo. No cambiaría mi lugar por el de nadie. No cambiaría mi lugar por el tuyo, con o sin carrera de bailarina.

Unos gritos estridentes en la sala revelaron que Zafiro no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que Hotaru hacía su tarea. Hotaru amenazaba con contárselo a su madre si Zafiro no la dejaba en paz. Zafiro chilló:

-¡Soplona, soplona!

Las dos mujeres apenas si los oían. Serena tenía los ojos fijos en sus propias manos, y Rei la contemplaba sin poder ayudarla, mientras veía la desdicha en el rostro envidiablemente joven de su amiga.

-No te culparía por no querer cambiar tu lugar por el de una gitana de treinta años con las rodillas arruinadas -señaló Serena con tono afligido.

-Tus rodillas se van a curar, y vas a volver a bailar antes de darte cuenta.

-¿Y si no se curan? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Te dedicarás a otra cosa.

-No conozco ninguna otra cosa, Rei.

-Pues aprenderás otra cosa. Dios mío, Serena, eres hermosa, estás llena de talento. El hecho de tener treinta años puede ser una amenaza para una bailarina profesional, pero hay otras cosas que puedes hacer que todavía no se te han ocurrido siquiera. Sé que no eres lo bastante tonta como para pensar que tu vida va a llegar a su fin, ahora que tienes treinta años y tal vez no puedas volver a bailar.

-La vida que yo quiero sí va a llegar a su fin.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quieres? Jamás has conocido nada más que la danza. Puede que la vida te esté reservando algo maravilloso, que ni siquiera seas capaz de adivinar. ¿Acaso crees que ese día en el parque pensé "Dios, por favor, que me roben", para poder hacer una declaración frente a un policía de apellido Kumada, que tenía unos ojos castaños y bellos y una risa encantadora? Tal vez el que tus rodillas hayan dicho "basta" sea lo mejor que te haya sucedido en la vida.

Serena se dio cuenta de que era inútil contradecirla. Dio una palmadita a Rei en la mano.

-Tal vez sea como tú dices -concedió, plenamente consciente de que no era así.

Con la ayuda de Rei y gracias a que los niños redujeron el caos al mínimo, lograron desembalar la mayoría de las cajas en una hora. Rei envió a los más grandes a la planta baja con las cajas vacías, con instrucciones de colocarlas en los cestos de basura de Darien.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Darien? -preguntó Hotaru, la mayor, a su madre.

--No. Lo más probable es que esté afuera, trabajando en algún lado.

-La camioneta está. Y el automóvil también -insistió Zafiro. Era el mayor de los hijos de Rei: tenía casi nueve años.

Rei suspiró.

-Entonces sí, pero sólo un minuto. -A pesar de las recomendaciones de que tuvieran cuidado al bajar las escaleras, salieron como trombas.

-Zafiro está perdido por ti -comentó Rei-. El otro día me preguntó si pensaba que eras bonita. Por lo general, mira con desdén a todo tipo de mujeres.

-Pensé que los niños se enamoraban de sus maestras.

-Estamos en vacaciones –señaló Rei, y las dos se echaron a reír.

Cuando los niños regresaron, llevaban cada uno un helado.

-Darien nos los compró. Y envió estos para los demás -explicó Zafiro, dando a su madre el resto de los helados.

-Apurémonos a irnos o ensuciaremos todo el piso de Serena -indicó Rei, al tiempo que tomaba el bebé, su bolso y las llaves del automóvil.

-Ah, sí, casi me olvido -dijo Zafiro a Serena mientras su madre trataba de hacerlo salir-. Dice Darien que esta noche te pongas ropa informal.

Rei abandonó sus esfuerzos frenéticos por sacar a los niños y miró por encima de su hombro.

-¿Esta noche? -repitió con voz aguda.

-Está tan confundido que piensa que voy a ir a cenar con él -masculló Serena.

-¿No vas a ir?

-¡No!

-¿Quieres apostar? -preguntó Rei guiñando un ojo, antes de darse vuelta para ayudar a Andrew, de tres años, a bajar las escaleras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Muchas gracias por todos los saludos y buenos deseos, se que le prometí actualizar el domingo pero mi saludo me lo impidió, les cuento estuve bajo observación ya que era posible porcina pero gracia a dios no fue así. Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que me enviaron sus buenos deseos, a los rws, alerts y favorites.**

**Y sobre todo a la gran SAILOT MOON, MUCHAS FELICIDADES SERENA TSUKINO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando Rei le había mencionado por primera vez el departamento, construido en un garaje, Serena había preguntado si tenía bañera. Una de las cosas que según el médico harían bien a sus rodillas era tomar a menudo baños de inmersión en agua bien caliente. Rei le había asegurado que había bañera. Ahora, Serena disfrutaba de su primer baño relajante en la bañera antigua, profunda, con patas en forma de garra de león. Era una sensación maravillosa. La tensión que había ido acumulando desde ver por primera vez a Darién Chiba en el umbral de la puerta comenzó a disolverse en el agua humeante.

Cuando por fin el agua comenzó a enfriarse, Serena se puso de pie, y se sintió algo mareada.

El agua caliente la había debilitado, y se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día. Se secó; advirtió que tenía la piel suave y fragante por efecto de la loción que Darién había hecho penetrar con el masaje. Serena comenzó a ponerse su bata más vieja y cómoda, y se detuvo para meditar. ¿Y si él cumplía con su amenaza de ir a buscarla si no iba a la hora indicada? Maldiciéndolo y maldiciendo su propia culpa, sacrificó la bata y tomó un par de jeans y una camiseta sin mangas.

Las dos prendas eran viejas y gastadas, aunque no tan cómodas como la bata en que había pensado originalmente.

El paquete de galletas de chocolate había sido arrasado, pero el resto de los víveres que Rei le había llevado a modo de cálida bienvenida estaba distribuido en los estantes del armario y en el refrigerador. Serena los estaba inspeccionando cuando oyó el primer paso en las escaleras.

-No puede ser -susurró. De inmediato miró el reloj, y la pantalla digital le indicó que eran las 8:01. Las pisadas fuertes en las escaleras se hicieron más pesadas y ominosas a medida que se acercaban. -No me va a amedrentar -se juró, mientras atravesaba la sala a paso marcial. Apenas Darién golpeó a la puerta, Serena la abrió de un tirón, lista a dar batalla si era necesario.

El discurso mordaz con el que pensaba negarse a cenar con él murió en labios de Serena.

Darién no tenía nada de amenazador. Más bien parecía un adolescente que pasara a buscar por primera vez a una chica. Vestía un par de jeans y una camisa deportiva. Estaba abierta hasta la mitad del pecho mostrando la piel de color bronce. El cabello, bien cepillado, reflejaba la luz del pórtico, que Serena había encendido poco antes. Las mejillas de Darién estaban rosadas por la afeitada reciente. Usaba un perfume difícil de identificar, pero potente, que no ayudaba en nada a aliviar el leve mareo de Serena debido al hambre y al baño caliente. En una mano, Darién llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas envueltas en papel verde.

-Hola.

-Hola. -Su propia voz le sonó extraña.

-Es un ofrecimiento de paz por lo que hice esta tarde. ¿Me perdonas? -pidió Darién, con aire penitente. Serena no respondió: se quedó mirando fijo las flores que él le tendía. -Deberías ponerlas en agua -continuó Darién con dulzura. Dio un paso adelante y, como si estuviera en trance, Serena se apartó y lo dejó entrar. El brazo de Darién le rozó ligeramente un seno. -¿Tienes un florero?

-En... en la cocina... creo -tartamudeó Serena, y se dirigió a un armario donde había guardado cosas sueltas. Encontró un esbelto florero de cristal transparente, lo llenó de agua y lo llevó a la sala, donde lo apoyó sobre la mesa baja.

Darién desenvolvió las flores y las acomodó con sumo cuidado en el florero. Sus manos parecían demasiado grandes para una tarea tan delicada. Pero Serena sabía lo tiernas que podían ser esas manos.

-Ya está. Quedan preciosas-opinó Darién mientras hacía un bollo con el papel. Con aire natural, se dirigió hacia una puerta de la cocina, la abrió y arrojó el papel en el cesto de basura, que había adivinado correctamente que encontraría allí. -Todo está tomando forma - afirmó al tiempo que recorría la habitación con la mirada. El brillo suave de la lámpara disfrazaba algunas de las zonas que aún no habían llamado la atención de Serena, y ella tuvo que admitir que el ambiente tenía cierto estilo.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono crema, mientras que las aberturas de madera, las molduras del cielo raso y los zócalos eran blancos. Las ventanas eran altas y anchas, con postigos también blancos.

-¿Ya probaste la cama? -quiso saber Darién. Señaló el sofá.

-No. La preparé esta tarde, pero todavía no me he... recostado.

-Espero que sea cómoda -le deseó él, aunque ignoró la cama en sí y se dedicó a estudiar los labios de Serena-. Cuando compré los muebles para este departamento, busqué cosas a la vez simples y cómodas.

-Todo está bien.

-Me alegro.

Se miraron por un instante eterno; después, ambos desviaron la vista, incómodos.

-De verdad, lamento lo de esta tarde -se disculpó Darién después de un momento. Continuó hablando sólo después de que Serena volvió a alzar los ojos hacia él. -Quiero que comprendas que no lamento que haya sucedido, ni haberte visto de ese modo, ni haberte tocado.

-La voz de Darién tenía el tono grave y conmovedor de un buen violoncelo. -Siento haberte avergonzado. Te jugué una mala pasada, y tenías todo el derecho de enojarte.

Serena intentó ignorar lo que Darién decía acerca de verla y tocarla, y trató de concentrarse en la traición de él y su propia furia. ¿Por qué se le había acercado de ese modo? Serena había reunido un arsenal de reproches y condenas, pero no era capaz de usarlo, ahora que lo veía tan manso y arrepentido. Darién le había robado su única arma: su enojo. Era otro truco sucio.

-Tienes razón. Estaba furiosa.

-Prometo que la próxima vez que te haga masajes, será con tu pleno consentimiento.

-N... -No le permitiría asegurarle que no habría una próxima vez.

-Qué estampado extraño... -observó Darién, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Serena.

Serena giró y se dio cuenta de que lo que él veía era el cuadro "Manos", de Harvey Edwards.

-Lo estás mirando mal. -Se dirigió a la lámina enmarcada en bronce que había apoyado contra la pared, y la colocó en forma apaisada. -Se mira así. Todavía no tuve tiempo de colgarlo.

-Claro -asintió él-. Interesante, ¿verdad?

-Me encanta, como casi toda la obra de Edwards. -Contemplaron la fotografía que había capturado el torso arqueado de una bailarina clásica, sostenido por un par de manos masculinas que transmitían fuerza, pero a la vez sensibilidad. -Se dedica a fotografiar bailarines. Aquélla también es suya. -Serena señaló otra lámina de un par de zapatillas de punta muy gastadas, de color rosado, contra un fondo completamente negro. -Se llama "Zapatillas".

-Su especialidad son los títulos, ¿no es así? -A Serena le llamaban la atención las líneas que rodeaban los ojos masculinos cuando él sonreía. -¿Tienes algún par de zapatillas así?

Serena echó a reír.

-Tengo varios cientos de pares así.

-¿Cómo haces para aprender a atar esas cintas alrededor de tus tobillos, y a lograr que se queden en su lugar?

-Con la práctica. Además, las cintas tienen que estar cosidas de una forma especial.

-¿Las zapatillas no vienen con las cintas?

-No, uno debe coserlas. Y es mala suerte que las cosa otra persona que no sea la misma bailarina.

-No lo sabía.

Durante toda esa conversación intrascendente se libraba una batalla importante. Los ojos de ambos competían por ver quién lograba incorporar y registrar más cantidad de información sobre el otro en un período determinado.

Los ojos de Serena advirtieron la forma en que el cabello de Darién se ondulaba, de forma agradable pero no dócil, contra su cabeza; la forma en que el hoyuelo del mentón recalcaba la masculinidad absoluta del rostro, como un pequeño signo de admiración.

Darién registró la cantidad de veces que la lengua de Serena humedeció nerviosamente los labios; la forma en que sus manos bailaban su propio ballet en cada gesto; el largo de las pestañas cuando Serena las bajaba, en un gesto inconsciente de seducción.

-¿Tienes hambre?

La pregunta fue tan abrupta que arrancó a Serena de su atontamiento, y la volvió a la realidad.

Como si la hubieran disparado desde un cañón, le llevó un instante reubicarse y componerse lo suficiente como para retrucar:

-Señor Chiba, no creo que sea buena idea que cene en su casa. Agradezco su invitación, pero...

-No quieres deberles nada a tus vecinos -finalizó Darién en su lugar.

-Pues, sí. Es eso, y además...

-¿Tienes miedo de que haga algo solapado, como lo que hice esta tarde, y de que me aproveche de ti?

-No...

-¿Tienes miedo de que no me aproveche de ti?

-¡No! -gritó Serena, exasperada. Los ojos azules, penetrantes, la desconcertaban. Se mantenían siempre en el área cercana a sus senos. ¿Por qué no se había puesto sostén, u otra camiseta? –No tengo miedo de nada -subrayó-, pero...

-¿De los chismes? ¿Tienes miedo de que cenar juntos comprometa nuestras respectivas reputaciones? Tienes razón en que, en un pueblo de este tamaño, todo el mundo conoce los asuntos de todo el mundo. Pero te aseguro que yo tengo más que perder que tú. Soy conocido aquí. Tú no. Si no me preocupan los chismes, no deberían preocuparte a ti.

-No me preocupan -afirmó por fin Serena, perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba-. Soy una mujer adulta, señor Chiba, que ha vivido sola en Nueva York durante muchos años. Puedo cuidarme sola, y no me importa un comino lo que los copuchentos de este pueblo piensen de mí o de lo que hago. Hizo una pausa para respirar.

-Entonces no hay motivos para que no cenes conmigo. ¿Estás lista?

-¿No oyó ni una palabra de lo que le dije? -Las oí todas, y son pura cháchara.

Serena alzó los brazos, en un gesto de derrota.

-¡De acuerdo! -gritó-. Iré a comer su comida. -¿Ves lo fácil que fue eso? -señaló Darién con una sonrisa afable-. Vamos. -La condujo hacia la puerta.

-Un minuto. Me tengo que peinar.

-Claro que no. Así estás muy bien.

-Por lo menos déjeme poner zapatos.

-Unos pies que han gastado tantas zapatillas de punta merecen una noche de libertad. Ve descalza.

-Está bien -cedió Serena-. Vamos.

-Un minuto. Hay una cosa más -observó Darién mientras Serena se volvía hacia él, con el ceño fruncido por la intriga-. Olvidaste apagar la luz. Yo pago las cuentas de servicios públicos, ¿recuerdas?

Darién apagó la lámpara de la mesa que había junto al sofá, y dejó la habitación en sombras excepto por el resplandor de la luz del pórtico, que se filtraba por los postigos. Serena tenía la mano sobre el picaporte cuando sintió que las de él se apoyaban ligeramente sobre sus hombros y la hacían girar. El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir en forma irregular, y su respiración también se alteró.

-Tenemos asuntos sin terminar, Serena. -No sé a qué se refiere, señor Chi...

-¡Maldición! Si me llamas "señor Chiba" una vez más te voy a hacer acordar de cuánto nos conocemos -advirtió él, con un gruñido bajo. La oscuridad no opacaba el fuego que ardía en sus ojos azules. Cada palabra, cargada de énfasis, llevaba al rostro de Serena un halo de aliento suave. Los dedos que sostenían sus brazos eran como ataduras de terciopelo, posesivos y firmes, pero cálidos y suaves. Serena tragó saliva.

-¿Qué asuntos, señor C... Darién?

-Estos. -Las manos de Darién bajaron de los hombros de Serena, se deslizaron bajo sus brazos y le rodearon la espalda. Darién extendió las manos y la atrajo contra la rigidez de su cuerpo fuerte. -Dios mío, eres tan pequeña que me siento un corruptor de menores al abrazarte de este modo -murmuró con los labios junto al cabello de Serena. Se movió contra el cuerpo de ella, y le demostró que sabía cómo excitarla. -Sin embargo, sé que eres una mujer de punta a punta. Casi podría rodear tu cintura con mis manos, pero luego aparecen las caderas más femeninas que haya conocido en mi vida. -Las manos grandes bajaron hasta las caderas, sintieron su firmeza. -Tus senos son pequeños, pero hermosos: redondos y firmes. Reaccionan a mis caricias. He visto cómo responden, y ahora los siento contra mi pecho. -Darién miró a Serena a los ojos.

Serena sabía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin parpadear. Sabía que tenía los labios separados, incrédulos. Sabía que su expresión revelaba su perplejidad por lo que ocurría, por estar en brazos de un hombre de impetuosa virilidad. Y lo más desconcertante de todo era que ella deseaba estar en esos brazos.

-Eres tan pequeña que me haces sentir un gigante torpe. Jamás te lastimaré, Serena. Lo prometo. Si alguna vez te lastimo, me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

Serena sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza, aturdida. La boca de Darién buscaba la suya con besos ligeros como una pluma, que apenas si la rozaban. La sensación de masculinidad contra sus labios era como un afrodisíaco que la inflamaba de deseo.

Cuando la boca de Darién se volvió más exigente y su lengua le recorrió los labios, Serena se resistió.

-Serena -insistió Darién contra los labios femeninos-, déjame saborearte. Abre la boca.

-No -gimió ella.

-Sí -le retrucó él, inflexible, y no dio lugar a discusiones.

Su boca cayó sobre la de Serena y sus brazos la asieron con más fuerza. La espalda de la muchacha se arqueó, y su cuerpo se pegó al cuerpo que había nacido para complementar. Los dos dejaron escapar suspiros de placer. Las manos que habían hecho intentos inútiles de liberarse se unieron detrás del cuello de Darién. La suavidad se unió con la dureza. Darién la conquistaba con ternura, y Serena cedió. Él le rozó las comisuras de los labios con la punta de la lengua, hasta que se relajaron involuntariamente. Al entrar en la boca femenina, la lengua de Darién no la obligaba, sino que la persuadía. Recorrió los labios y los dientes de Serena. Después fue más allá de esa última barricada, para explorar el interior. Acarició cada descubrimiento delicioso. Jugueteó con la punta de la lengua de ella, y luego avanzó sin contenerse. Más que un beso, fue un acto de amor.

Cuando por fin se apartó, Serena se apoyó contra él, debilitada. Darién le acarició el cabello con una mano, que a Serena le pareció algo trémula. Respiraban como dos personas que hubieran subido una montaña.

-Creo que estamos haciendo las cosas al revés -opinó Darién. Serena notó que sonreía contra su mejilla. -Estamos disfrutando el postre antes que la comida.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Así es un pequeño regalo, le subí otro chap, espero que le guste cariños a todas las niñas lectoras, gracias por su comentarios, si bien no las conozco las quiero muchos. El viernes espero actualizar nuevamente...**

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sumida en la vergüenza de no haber podido Y contenerse, Serena evitó los ojos de Darién mientras él la escoltaba escaleras abajo. Le espantaba la idea de enfrentarlo a plena luz una vez que llegaran a la casa de él, del otro lado del pequeño jardín. Sin embargo, apenas cruzaron la puerta trasera, la timidez de Serena desapareció para dejar lugar a la fascinación. La casa era exquisita.

-Darien -exclamó Serena-. Esto es hermoso.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó él, a todas luces complacido por la reacción de ella.

-¿Gustarme? Es decir muy poco.

-Darien la había conducido a un pórtico trasero rodeado de alambre tejido, ambientado con muebles de mimbre, macetas con plantas y almohadones mullidos, apilados sobre el piso de baldosa. Del techo colgaban dos ventiladores con aspas de caña. Los almohadones de los sillones y del piso tenían fundas de un estampado audaz, en azul y marrón.

-Cuando compré la casa, el pórtico estaba, pero no cerrado. Pensé que me agradaría tener un pequeño jardín de invierno. Cuando llega el frío, lo protejo colocando en los mismos marcos paneles de vidrio.

-Es maravilloso. -Ven a ver el resto.

El orgullo evidente de Darien por la casa se justificaba. Cuando Serena entró en la cocina quedó sin aliento. Ella, que en la ciudad nunca había vivido en departamentos de más de dos ambientes, se vio deslumbrada ante lo espacioso del lugar.

-Convertí la vieja cocina de leña a gas.

La cocina era de hierro negro, con aplicaciones de bronce. Hacía juego con una estantería enorme de los mismos materiales que cubría otra pared, colmada de utensilios de bronce y cobre, libros de cocina y plantas.

-¿La decoraste tú mismo? -quiso saber Serena.

-No. Yo hago sólo el trabajo estructural. Después entrego las casas a los clientes y ellos contratan a sus decoradores. Una persona amiga me ayudó con esto.

Mientras Darien la guiaba por el resto de la planta baja, Serena se preguntó por la identidad de la "persona amiga" que tenía un gusto tan impecable. El comedor, con ventanas facetadas, contenía una mesa redonda digna de la habitación que la albergaba. La sala de estar ostentaba un hogar de mármol europeo, antiguo. Serena comprendió por qué Darien había advertido y valorado sus cuadros.

Las paredes de la sala, de techos altos, estaban salpicadas con láminas de diversas formas, tamaños y estilos; sin embargo, todas combinaban con los colores y texturas de los muebles, que formaban un conjunto armónico de cosas viejas y nuevas.

Debajo de la escalera de roble lustrado habían construido un tocador diminuto. La pared de la escalera estaba hecha de vitrales, y Serena no pudo evitar imaginarse lo soberbios que serían con el sol detrás.

-Arriba hay tres dormitorios y tres baños. Los veremos más tarde. Ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre -anunció Darien, al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Serena y la llevaba de regreso hacia la cocina.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Serena todavía estaba rumiando lo que él había dicho acerca de ver los dormitorios más tarde.

-Espero que te gusten el pollo y el arroz.

-Sí. ¿Puedo ayudar?

-Está todo listo, pero puedes aderezar la ensalada mientras sirvo el vino.

-De acuerdo.

Serena encontró una enorme fuente de ensalada en el refrigerador. Eligió un condimento de vinagre y aceite de la puerta y echó una buena cantidad sobre las hojas verdes. Llevó la ensaladera al comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta, con vajilla informal, servilletas de lino y velas.

-¿Lo hiciste todo solo? -preguntó a Darien cuando él llegó con una fuente y la apoyó sobre una bandeja de plata.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. Comprenderás que no me esfuerzo tanto todas las noches. Por lo general como un sandwich y tomo una botella de cerveza en el pórtico, pero ésta es una ocasión especial.

Serena estaba nerviosa, de pie junto a su silla. Especial?

-Creo que sí. -Darien apartó la silla y Serena se sentó, agradecida de tener una excusa para aflojar las rodillas. En lugar de dirigirse de inmediato a su asiento, Darien le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y se inclinó, para colocar la boca justo junto al oído de Serena. -Podría acostumbrarme a compartir mis comidas contigo. -Los labios se deslizaron hasta el costado del cuello, dejando a su paso pequeños mordiscos. Al llegar a la clavícula, Darien la besó, y humedeció el lugar con la lengua. Cuando por fin se enderezó, pasó un dedo por debajo de la camiseta de Serena y le acarició ligeramente el hombro. Luego se sentó.

Serena, en un intento por restaurar el orden en un mundo que de pronto se había vuelto loco, jugueteó con la servilleta mientras la colocaba sobre su falda.

-Siento que mi ropa es un poco informal para la ocasión -comentó, al tiempo que apoyaba los pies descalzos bajo la silla.

-No es así. Sólo estoy tratando de impresionarte.

-Estoy impresionada. ¿Dónde aprendiste a recibir tan bien a tus invitados?

Darien le sirvió un plato abundante de arroz sazonado y pechuga de pollo deshuesada.

-Supongo que por ósmosis. Mis padres reciben bastante. Todo lo que aprendí, lo aprendí de mi madre.

-¿Dónde viven tus padres?

-En Nueva jersey.

Serena le alcanzó una canasta con pan caliente enmantecado, después de servirse un pedazo generoso.

-¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

-Está retirado. -Darien se apresuró a cambiar de conversación preguntando por la familia de Serena, y terminaron la comida en medio de una charla tranquila, sobre un poco de todo.

Cuando Rei le había hablado por primera vez de él, Serena se había imaginado casi a un analfabeto, que se ganaba la vida haciendo trabajitos con una sierra y un martillo. Al conocerlo, la imagen había sufrido un cambio considerable. La calidad de la restauración de la casa había elevado la opinión de Serena sobre su carrera, y a lo largo de la cena la muchacha había descubierto que Darien tenía muchos y variados intereses. Era inteligente, culto, ingenioso.

Mientras disfrutaba de su amena compañía, Serena no dejaba de buscar una falla, algo en él que le repugnara, algún pecado secreto por el cual mereciera desprecio. No había nada por el estilo.

En todo respecto, era el hombre más atractivo que Serena hubiera conocido en su vida. Su atractivo hacía temblar las bases sobre las que ella había construido su vida. La sonrisa de Darien la hacía desear huir, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba refugiarse en su calidez.

Cuando Darien le ofreció postre, Serena declinó.

-No estoy, entrenándome seis horas por día como siempre -explicó-. Tendré que comenzar a vigilar las calorías que como.

En cambio sí aceptó una taza de café, con licor y crema batida. Darien sugirió que lo bebieran en el pórtico, y Serena estuvo de acuerdo. No había ninguna luz encendida. Se acomodaron contra los almohadones mullidos de un sillón. La brisa del océano que estaba a pocas cuadras se filtraba por el alambre tejido. Los grillos cantaban en los robles, y los ventiladores de techo los arrullaban con su zumbido.

Serena se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá pequeño, con los pies debajo de su cuerpo. Sorbió la bebida cálida.

-¿Te agrada? -quiso saber Darién.

Serena sonrió y se limpió crema de las comisuras de los labios.

-Me agrada.

Darien la observó en silencio un momento. Luego preguntó despacio.

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a bailar?

-Cuando tenía cuatro años.

-¡Cuatro!

Serena se echó a reír.

-A esa edad mi madre me anotó en mi primera clase de ballet. En mi primera aparición, fui un bizcocho rosado y blanco.

-Mmmm. Qué sabroso.

A Serena le asombraba cómo Darien era capaz de llenar una expresión tan inocente de tanta carga sexual. La turbaba no poder ver los ojos de él, en la oscuridad del ambiente y bajo las sombras que formaban los ventiladores. Se apresuró a retomar la narración.

-Desde entonces nunca dejé de bailar. Es más que una carrera. Es un modo de vida que nadie, más que otro bailarín, puede comprender. Todos comemos, dormimos y respiramos danza.

Nos arreglamos sin techo y sin comida para pagar las clases. Cuando no estamos en ningún espectáculo, trabajarnos como camareros, hacemos cualquier cosa para mantenernos. Si alguien está en la quiebra, se va a vivir con otro hasta que lleguen tiempos mejores. Es como vivir en un campamento. Supongo que por eso nos llaman gitanos. Llevamos nuestras vidas a cuestas, en bolsos de lona: trajes de baile malolientes, medias remendadas, zapatillas gastadas, medias sin punta para calentar los músculos de las piernas, ungüentos.

-Pero tú triunfaste. Rei siempre pasa boletines sobre tus numerosos éxitos.

-Sí, tuve suerte.

-No tienes suerte. Eres buena. Serena le sonrió.

-Soy buena, pero siempre lucho por ser mejor.

-¿Nunca deseaste salir de la danza grupal y ser estrella?

-mmmm

- mmm ¿Qué?

-Si me oyeras cantar sabrías que sería un sueño imposible. Ni siquiera sería capaz de intentarlo. Después de años de tomar clases de técnica vocal y actuación, reconocí que era inútil buscar un papel protagónico. Y lo que es extraño es que en realidad no me interesaba. Mi motor no es el deseo del aplauso, sino el amor a la danza. Me contentaba con ser la primera bailarina detrás de Liza Minelli y con decir "¡Eso es genial!", y otras frases profundas por el estilo.

-Por eso deberías haber ganado un premio Tony -rió Darien. Pero tenía los ojos serios, clavados en el fondo de la taza que movía en redondo, donde los restos del café giraban como un remolino en miniatura. Con un tono casi demasiado despreocupado, preguntó: -Con tantas mudanzas, ¿nunca te tocó vivir con nadie por un período largo?

Un año... ¿Le parecería un período largo? Un año desolador, pero con algunos momentos de gozo e intimidad que lo habían hecho valer la pena. Sabía a qué apuntaba Darien: a si había vivido alguna vez con un hombre, a si había habido algún hombre en su vida. Resolvió responder con la verdad.

-Sí. Durante un tiempo viví con un hombre llamado Seiya Kou. Fue hace siete años.

-¿Y? -presionó Darien, al ver que Serena no daba más información.

-Y desde entonces he vivido sola.

-Entiendo.

No entendía, pero ella no iba a decir nada más. -Te ayudaré con los platos -anunció Serena con tono enérgico. Abandonó su posición relajada y tomó la taza y el plato que había apoyado sobre una mesa de mimbre con tapa de vidrio.

-Te lo permitiré -respondió Darien con tono jovial, y la siguió hasta la cocina.

Decidieron que harían más rápido si ella enjuagaba la vajilla y la colocaba en el lavaplatos, en tanto él guardaba las otras cosas, pues sólo él sabría cuál era su lugar. Serena estaba doblando pulcramente el mantel cuando él se le acercó por detrás, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Serena sintió la caricia suave de los labios de Darien en su cuello.

-Si nuestras reputaciones ya se han ido al demonio, no tenemos nada que perder dándole a la gente algo de que hablar. -Le dio unos mordiscos juguetones en el lóbulo de la oreja, y lo acarició con su lengua.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. -Darien...

-¿Mmmm? -Las manos de Darien subieron de prisa por las costillas de Serena y llegaron a los senos. Él entendió el susurro incomprensible como consentimiento, y tomó los senos con suavidad en sus manos. -Cielos, Serena, tocarte es mejor de lo que imaginaba. Eres tan suave, y tan firme, tan... -La besó en el cuello con los labios y la lengua. Los dedos curiosos la acariciaban, y el género de algodón no era capaz de contener la contracción firme de los pezones de Serena. -Sí, sí –murmuró Darien con voz ronca.

Recién en ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyando las caderas contra el vientre de él, y que él no necesitaba más incentivos. El miembro excitado se apoyaba contra ella.

Escandalizada por su propia falta de resistencia, Serena intentó desprenderse, pero una mano firme la sostuvo, y luego se meció bajo la camiseta. El botón de los jeans no amilanó a Darien, quien lo abrió sin dificultad. Después una mano audaz se apoyó contra el ombligo femenino, y lo exploró con dedos osados, lo bastante descarados como para bajar todavía más, como para jugar con el elástico de su bombacha diminuta. Cuando pasó ese límite, sonaron alarmas lo bastante fuertes como para atravesar la nube de pasión que envolvía a Serena, y ella logró liberarse. Con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios trémulos, lo enfrentó como un ciervo asustado.

-No, Darien. -El cabello de Serena se sacudió a los costados de su rostro cuando ella negó con la cabeza, enfática.

-¿Por qué? -El pecho de Darien subía y bajaba, aunque él se esforzaba por controlar su respiración agitada. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, hasta hacer casi desaparecer el azul.

-¿Por qué? -repitió Serena con dificultad-. Por ejemplo, porque nos conocimos recién hoy.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Desde el momento en que te vi supe que te deseaba. Y, lo admitas o no, tú también me deseabas, tanto como yo a ti.

-No es verdad -gritó Serena. De inmediato volvió a abrocharse los jeans y puso la camiseta dentro de la cintura. Sintió la tentación de cubrirse los senos con las manos, para que los ojos ávidos de él no vieran los pezones duros. Hizo un esfuerzo de voluntad para que la dureza desapareciera.

Los pezones se rehusaron. Todo el cuerpo de Serena, que había sido entrenado para obedecer cada orden del cerebro, estaba en rebelión. La traicionaba, recordándole las caricias de él con el calor de la sangre, suplicándole lo que él podía darle. Con toda la fortaleza que pudo conjurar, Serena continuó, vehemente:

-Te aclaré desde un principio que estoy aquí sólo por un tiempo. No tengo ni tiempo ni deseos de comenzar una relación.

-Ah... -La maldición murió en labios de Darien. Por un momento largo permaneció de pie, con las manos en las caderas y la mirada colérica clavada en Serena. A pesar de su ternura, Serena sabía que Darien Chiba tenía un carácter capaz de saltar cuando lo provocaran. El fuego de los ojos de Darien ya no era deseo, sino enojo.

La ira de él no hizo más que aumentar la de ella. ¿Acaso no se le permitía decir que no?

¿Acaso él pensaba que era arcilla en sus manos, esperando que le diera la forma que se le antojara?

¿Que era una mujer sin carácter, que se desviviría por su atención? Después de oír a una mujer felizmente casada como Rei hablar del sex appeal de Darien, no le sorprendía su arrogancia. Era imposible que ignorara su atracción viril. Bien, por una vez, alguien lo rechazaría.

Serena alzó el mentón en un gesto obstinado y declaró:

-Todo se reduce a lo siguiente: no quiero ir a la cama con usted, señor Chiba. -Con esa frase magitral, Serena giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina a paso firme. Darien la alcanzó en la puerta trasera.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -lo increpó Serena, altanera, en tanto él empujaba la puerta de alambre tejido y cruzaba el jardín.

-Mientras yo esté aquí, no habrá motivos para que subas esas escaleras. Puede que tú pienses que no necesitas a nadie, y sé que jamás pedirías ayuda, pero por lo menos puedo ahorrarles ese esfuerzo a tus rodillas.

La llevó escaleras arriba sin ninguna dificultad, y la depositó en el último escalón. Con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, Serena dijo: -Gracias por la cena.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de pronunciar la última palabra, recibió un beso caliente, fervoroso. Unos brazos que parecían bandas de acero la envolvieron y la atrajeron hacia un cuerpo que irradiaba energía carnal. La boca de Serena no estaba preparada para el asedio de Darien, y no encontró fuerzas para resistirse cuando la lengua entró en ella.

Después, con la misma rapidez con la que se había desatado la tormenta, llegó la calma. Los brazos se relajaron; la sostuvieron con igual firmeza, pero con mayor ternura. La lengua comenzó a explorar su boca con más lentitud, hasta dejarla sin respiración.

Al percibir que Serena se lo permitía, la mano de Darien dejó de aferrar la espalda femenina y tomó un seno. El pulgar recorrió la curva inferior y Serena oyó su propio gemido de creciente pasión.

Darien guió la lengua de ella dentro de su boca y la chupó con suavidad, mientras el pulgar hacía endurecer el pezón como una piedra. El tormento no cesaba, hasta que Serena se vio inundada por un deseo ciego, y se movió contra el cuerpo duro de él sin pensar, en busca de saciar la necesidad que invadía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Serena tambaleó cuando él se apartó. De no ser por las manos masculinas en sus brazos, hubiera rodado por las escaleras. Ahora Darien no sonreía: su rostro mostraba sólo líneas duras, decididas.

-No es cierto que no quieres acostarte conmigo, señorita Tsukino.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Que les pareció el chap, esto esta que arde señoritas, muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes, me alegra que le este gustando la historia, gracias por lo favorites y alert.

Les comento, soy una estudiante egresada de derecho que en noviembre debe rendir su examen de grado (estoy terriblemente mal ninini), por lo que mis tiempo en internet serán eliminados. Por lo anterior les tengo dos opciones:

es que esperen esta historia y q en diciembre la retome

que todos los días suba un cap y la termine dentro de estas dos últimas semanas

o las que quieran me envíen un email y yo les envio todos los capítulos restantes

si alguien se ofrece le envió los capítulos que quedan y le doy el numero de mi cuenta y ella es la encargada de subir los chap

Uds deciden…

Este capítulo está dedicado a :

**emeraude serenity**

**liebende Lesung**

**Darienlover**

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**

**usako de chiba****  
****anyreth**

**Cherrie SA****  
****sailor lady****  
****memoriesofkagome****  
****xsiempredarien****  
****Patty Ramirez de Chiba****  
****Selene-silk**

**Miko Fleur**

**Anneliese wayne chiba**

**yomitachan**

**Love-Moon**

**yumi kamagatha**

**Katabrecteri**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Dos mañanas después de haber oído esas palabras, Serena todavía las recordaba con furia.

Había evitado salir de su departamento el día después de cenar con Darien, por miedo de encontrarse con él en el patio. Rei le había prestado por tiempo indefinido un automóvil que la familia no usaba, pero en realidad Serena no tenía a dónde ir. Después de que hubo acomodado el departamento a su gusto, había pasado el día como el médico le había aconsejado: reclinada, con las piernas en alto.

Había leído y mirado dos películas viejas en el televisor portátil que había llevado consigo de la ciudad; había comido cuando había sentido hambre y había dormido siestas.

Se había dado cuenta cuando la camioneta de Darien había atravesado el sendero entre el departamento de ella y la casa de él, pero se había negado hasta a espiarlo por la ventana. Sin embargo, en las primeras horas de la noche, al oírlo salir en su Mercedes, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse a dónde iría y con quién. No supo explicarse por qué le enfureció tanto que él todavía no hubiera regresado cuando ella se durmió. Estaba enojada con él, y consigo misma por estar pendiente de eso.

La segunda mañana se había despertado airada por permitir que un hombre como Darién Chiba la inquietara. Estaría seis meses en ese lugar. A pesar de las amenazas de irse y buscar otro departamento, sabía que no lo haría. Era demasiado difícil encontrar lugares como ése. Además, ¿Por qué debía dejar que los problemas con el propietario la forzaran a vivir en un lugar que odiaría?. Tampoco iba a vivir como un fantasma, colándose a escondidas a horas en las que fuera poco probable cruzarse con él. Viviría como una mujer adulta, cuerda, madura, aunque pareciera haber olvidado que lo era desde que había conocido a Darien Chiba. Eso sí debería cambiar, desde ese mismo día.

Volvió a convertir su cama en sofá, se dirigió a la cocina y se inclinó para tomar la tetera del armario inferior. Con estos dos pequeños movimientos, se dio cuenta de que un día de inactividad había ablandado sus músculos y endurecido sus coyunturas.

Se puso un par de medias rosadas, zapatillas de ballet, un traje negro y un par de medias sin punta sobre las primeras. Después fue hacia un lugar que a propósito había dejado vacío, cerca de las ventanas de la sala. Despacio, metódicamente, comenzó a hacer ejercicios de elongación. Iba por la segunda serie de pliés cuando notó que alguien subía las escaleras. Un instante después oyó que golpeaban a la puerta.

Cuando abrió, estaba preparada para enfrentar a Darien, pero suspiró aliviada al ver al empleado de la compañía de teléfonos.

-¿La señorita Tsukino?

-Sí. Pase.

Serena se apartó y el empleado entró, con un rollo de cable y una caja rectangular.

-"Modelo delgado, de escritorio, color marfil, a botonera" -leyó del pedido que llevaba en la mano. Era un muchacho joven, de poco más de veinte años. Tenía el cabello largo platinado y los ojos brillantes, sonrientes.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde lo quiere?

Serena señaló una mesa baja, en un extremo del sofá. -Pienso que allí.

El joven recorrió la sala con ojo clínico.

-Creo que no habrá problema. Puedo conectarlo a ese zócalo que está bajo la ventana, y pasar el cable bajo la alfombra. De ese modo no se tropezará con él. ¿Le parece?

-Me parece bien.

Él comenzó a trabajar, y varias veces tuvo que ir hasta su camioneta y volver.

-¿Por qué no deja la puerta abierta? -le sugirió Serena-. Así podrá entrar y salir aunque tenga las manos ocupadas.

-Gracias.

Sin preocuparse por su atuendo pero consciente de que no podía enfriarse demasiado rápido, Serena se puso una camisa y se la ató en la cintura. Dejó la camisa sin abotonar, y se enrolló las mangas hasta los codos. Fue a la cocina a preparar té mientras el empleado le contaba que se llamaba Yaten Starlight, que estudiaba en la Universidad de Nueva York, y que trabajaba como técnico durante el verano. Estaba estudiando comercialización.

Cuando el teléfono estuvo instalado, el té estaba listo.

-¿Quiere una taza de té? -lo invitó Serena.

Él contestó en forma indirecta.

-¿No hay gaseosas?

Serena echó a reír.

-Ya traigo. -Llenó un vaso con gaseosa, le puso hielo y se lo alcanzó. El joven lo vació de un trago.

-¿Es bailarina? -preguntó, mirando las zapatillas.

-Sí. Soy bailarina profesional.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me muestra algunos pasos?

-¿Por qué no desapareces?

La mirada ominosa de Darien se clavó en las dos víctimas sorprendidas, que giraron hacia la voz mortífera. El joven, que estaba de pie junto a Serena, tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

-Eh.. estaba a punto de irme -tartamudeó.

-No vamos a retenerte.

El joven apoyó el vaso en la mesa, pero el vaso cayó y los cubitos de hielo se desparramaron por la superficie lisa. A toda prisa, enderezó el vaso, volvió a colocar en él los cubos y se secó la mano, con gesto nervioso, en el muslo de los jeans. Sin darse vuelta, retrocedió para juntar su equipo.

Serena, quien hasta entonces había estado demasiado enojada como para hablar, le dijo:

-Gracias por el teléfono.

-Por nada. Si tiene algún problema, llámem... -Lanzó una mirada cautelosa en dirección de Darien. -Llámenos -se corrigió. Pasó, encogido, junto a la mole del cuerpo de Darien, y corrió escaleras abajo como si diera gracias de haber salido con vida. Darien cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de sí.

Con los puños clavados en las caderas, Serena lo enfrentó.

-Bien, espero que estés contento contigo mismo. Lograste amedrentar a un jovencito inofensivo.

-Jovencito un cuerno. ¿Y cómo sabes que era inofensivo? ¿Acaso no te advertí que no dejaras entrar hombres extraños en este lugar cuando no hay otras personas cerca?

-Mi madre me hizo esa advertencia desde que cumplí seis años. No necesito que martillees con lo mismo. Además, no era un "hombre extraño". Yo sabía que era de la empresa de teléfonos. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue ver la camioneta enorme con las rayas azules y amarillas al costado. - Serena gritaba a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, soltando un poco del vapor que había acumulado desde que Darien la había insultado con ese beso tórrido dos noches atrás.

Darien no controlaba mucho más su volumen. -Si fuera un ejemplo de virtud, podría verse tentado a caer en desgracia después de verte. ¿Te has visto al espejo? ¿O estás tan acostumbrada a hacer piruetas con esa ropa que no te das cuenta de lo provocativa que es?

Perpleja de verdad, Serena bajó los ojos y se miró. Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Darien y le espetó, altiva:

-Sucede que ésta es mi ropa de trabajo. Y no estaba haciendo piruetas. Cuando él llegó estaba haciendo ejercicios, y sí, es cierto, estoy acostumbrada a andar con esta ropa.

-Claro que no tienes ni idea de lo que esas cosas peludas...

-Las medias para calentar los músculos.

-... de lo que las medias para calentar los músculos le hacen a tu cuerpo -terminó Darien, con tono sarcástico-. Es pura coincidencia que lleguen justo arriba de tus rodillas, y que llamen la atención sobre tus muslos. Ni hablar de que ese traje es tan rebajado que es lo mismo que si tuvieras el traserito al descubierto. Ay, estoy seguro de que nuestro dulce jovencito ni notó nada de eso cuando le abriste la puerta vestida así. -Mientras hablaba, avanzó lentamente por la habitación hasta llegar a menos de medio metro de donde se hallaba Serena.

-De hecho -le retrucó Serena con los dientes apretados-, no estaba vestida así cuando él llegó. -Tironeó del nudo de la cintura hasta que lo deshizo. -No me había puesto esta camisa. -Se la quitó y la arrojó a un costado.

Darien empalideció al ver el escote amplio y los breteles delgados del traje. No desvió los ojos de los senos impertinentes, que se apretaban contra la tela negra, ajustada como una segunda piel. Respiró hondo, de golpe. Después adelantó un brazo y rodeó con la mano la nuca de Serena. La atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento tan veloz. y repentino que dejó a la muchacha sin aliento.

Serena lo golpeó con el puño sin lograr nada, mientras la boca de Darien se pegaba a la suya. El otro brazo masculino le rodeó la cintura, y él la alzó. Sin que Serena dejara de retorcerse, la llevó hasta el sofá. Darien hundió una rodilla en los almohadones, recostó a Serena e hizo lo mismo. Apoyó una pierna pesada sobre las de la muchacha, a la vez que las manos le sostenían la cabeza para poder besarla.

Durante todo ese tiempo, aun cuando ella se retorcía contra él y se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, Darien se mantuvo fiel a su promesa. No la lastimó.

Cuando Serena comenzó a debilitarse, la presión de la boca de Darien cedió hasta que se transformó en una caricia suave, húmeda. Serena gimió como última protesta y se rindió a su propia sed. Darien no demoró en penetrar con su lengua y reclamar la boca de Serena para sí. Le sostuvo la mejilla con una palma grande, mientras la otra mano fue hacia un seno y lo acarició con reverencia.

-Me he convertido en un maníaco celoso, Serena -señaló contra la boca femenina-. No quiero que ningún otro hombre te mire. -Deslizó una mano entre la carne de Serena y la tela elastizada, que bajó hasta liberar el seno de su prisión.

-No -se quejó Serena ante la posesividad equivocada de él-. No tienes derecho de... decidir... quién... -Después gimió pero por otra razón. Darien se desilusionaría. Las bailarinas, por norma, eran planas, y...

-Dios mío -susurró Darien.

El tono admirado de Darien forzó a Serena a abrir los ojos. Él la estudiaba con minuciosa atención a los detalles.

-Qué maravilloso es el color de tu piel, Serena... Eres delicada. -La cabeza morena de Darien se recostó contra el pecho femenino, Por un momento la muchacha pensó que imaginaba las caricias ligeras, hasta que percibió el aire fresco sobre la piel mojada. Después, tuvo la sensación vívida de la lengua de él. -Eres delicada, y tan dulce... -murmuró Darien contra la piel de Serena.

-No, no, Darien. Por favor...

-¿Por qué? Dime por qué. -La lengua de Darien le prodigó caricias casi imperceptibles, hasta que Serena se sintió rodeada por la trampa caliente y deliciosa de su boca.

Los dedos de Serena se hundieron en la cabellera abundante y le sostuvieron la cabeza.

Darien la besaba con una dulzura que la hacía sentir deseos de llorar.

-Porque... porque... en mi vida... no hay lugar... para esto... No quiero...

Darien se incorporó y clavó en ella sus ojos de rayo láser.

-No quieres que nadie ni nada se interponga en tu carrera. ¿Es eso?

-Sí -aseveró Serena con vehemencia. No sabía si se desesperaba por la necesidad de que él aceptara lo que decía, o porque había dejado de besarle el pecho.

-Cuando tus piernas se curen, volverás, y nada te detendrá.

-Sí.

-No deseas construir una vida aquí.

-No.

-Y no deseas que haya nadie en tu vida. ¿No deseas esto? -Se movió contra ella de forma tal que el significado era inconfundible. El género delgado del traje de baile no la protegía del sexo erecto de él.

-No.

-No lo necesitas. -Se apoyó contra ella con más firmeza.

-No -sollozó Serena.

-Y eres una mentirosa. Me necesitas ahora mismo, me necesitas tanto que te duele.

La rodilla de Darien apartó con suavidad las piernas de Serena, y él se recostó sobre ella, mientras la abrazaba como para protegerla de todo peligro.

-Te duele, Serena. Déjame sanarte -susurró con pasión. -En contradicción con sus protestas, el cuerpo de Serena se amoldó al de él con un ruego mudo, y se aferraron el uno al otro.

En ese momento oyeron varios golpes rápidos en la puerta.

-Shhh -le murmuró Darien al oído-. Por favor, no contestes. -Darien cerró los ojos como para hacer desaparecer la intromisión. Su rostro reflejaba su agonía.

-Tía Serena, soy yo, Zafiro -proclamó una voz aguda-. Tía Serena, ¿estás allí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No odien a zafiro, es solo un niños

**Queridas amigas, estoy con un poco de nostalgia al saber que es el ultimo capitulo que subo, de verdad era una catarsis comunicarme por este medio con todas uds, **

**Hola mis queridas lectora, lo prometido es deuda, les cuento, todas pidieron que no lo continuara en diciembre (era obvio), por lo que me quedaban 3 opciones, la de subir todos los días la descarte debido a q también me estoy despidiendo de mis amigos y de mi vida, lo sé es q vieran todo lo que tengo q estudiar, en fin por lo que no tengo tiempo.  
La mayoría me pidieron que les envié a su correo los capítulos y 5 hermosas niñas se ofrecieron a subir, dos de ellas ****anitalunatica**** y ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt **** fueron las primeras pero ellas no sabían como hacerlo, yo les explique que me era complicado explicarlo por escrito (no saben cuánto me costaron subir los primeros capítulos), luego ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba**** se ofreció a subirlo pero el problema que tenia es q no tenia word, yo tendría q transformar los capitulo en word pad, la verdad no me manejo mucho en lo q ha computadores se refiere. Otra simpática niña selene- silk, también se ofreció pero me había puesto de acuerdo con Sailor Lady, ella también se ofreció a subirlo y he coordinado con ella... por lo tanto tendrán su historia.**

Niñas muchas gracias por su apoyo y buenos deseos.  


**Este capítulo se lo dedico en forma muy especial a : Selene-silk, anitalunatica, princess moon-light, patty ramirez de chiba y sailor lady, por ofrecerme su ayuda desinteresada. De verdad me ha conmovido su gesto y sobre todo su buena voluntad  
**

**Al final A las niñas que me enviaron su email les mandare los capítulos restantes  
Cariños y espero volver en diciembre con buenas noticias y les cuento tendo 3 nuevos fic, que están de miedo **

**Hasta siempre**

**(Bueno las que siguen pasión de una noche nos quedan tres chap ahí nos leeremos ) **


	9. Chapter 8

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 8**

La cabeza de Darién cayó como si se le hubieran aflojado los huesos. Soltó el aire en un suspiro largo y bajo, a través de los dientes apretados. Despacio, se apartó de Serena.

-Tía Sere- insistió el pequeño

-Ya voy, Zafiro- respondió Serena con voz trémula, mientras luchaba por subir el bretel de su traje. Se negó a mirar a Darién a los ojos mientras bajaba del sofá, y fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola!- saludó con falsa alegría al abrir.

-¿Estabas en el baño, o algo así?- quiso saber Zafiro con candor infantil.

-Eh... no. ... Darién y yo estábamos probando mi teléfono nuevo. Hazme acordar de que te dé el número para que se lo pases a tu mamá-

Al oír el nombre de su héroe, los ojos oscuros de Zafiro recorrieron la habitación.-Hola, Darién- lo saludó radiante, y pasó junto a Serena.

-Hola, campeón- extendió la palma de la mano y Zafiro la chocó con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Serena.

-Caminé- declaró orgulloso -conozco un atajo, mamá me mandó a contarles a los dos que esta noche dará una fiesta, en realidad no es una fiesta, más bien vendrán unos amigos a comer carne a la parrilla, se supone que deben llegar a las ocho- continuó -Mamá piensa que pueden ir juntos y ahorrar gasolina-

-Magnífico- opinó Darién.

-No lo sé- dijo Serena al mismo tiempo.

Hubiera sido capaz de dar a Zafiro un abrazo agradecido, por evitar un desastre. ¿Qué se habría apoderado de ella, para permitirle ir tan lejos? Las manos de Darién, sus labios, la habían seducido y llevado a un reino donde Serena ni siquiera se reconocía. Sus caricias eran letales, y cada vez ella respondía, a pesar de haberse jurado no hacerlo. Le atemorizaba su falta de control cuando él estaba cerca.

La primera vez que la había besado, Serena se había asombrado ante la potencia de sus besos y el efecto abrumador que tenían sobre ella, la tentación de los labios masculinos, la intromisión de la lengua en su boca, todo había sido nuevo para ella. La habían besado muchas veces, sí, pero nunca de forma tan dominante, las veces anteriores, Serena siempre se había mantenido a distancia, tolerando apenas al hombre que saciaba un deseo que ella no comprendía.

Ahora sí lo comprendía. Porque lo que pocos días atrás había sido inconcebible, ahora le resultaba familiar. Los matices de la boca de el pelinegro se habían convertido en una adicción para ella, sabía que era peligroso, hasta mortal; sin embargo, se desesperaba por recibir dosis cada vez más abundantes y frecuentes. Cada vez que la besaba, creaba una necesidad imperiosa que podría muy bien destruir el plan ordenado que había preparado para su vida.

Más alarmante aún que su propia susceptibilidad física era la actitud posesiva de Darién hacia ella. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de vigilarla, de decidir a quién podía invitar a su departamento y a quién no, qué ropa podía ponerse y cuál no? Había vivido treinta años sin su protección, y no pensaba necesitarla por lo menos por otros treinta años.

Después de la catástrofe de hacía pocos instantes, pasar la velada con él era imposible.

-Tengo un cansancio atroz, Zafiro, hoy por la mañana me dolieron las piernas, y estoy segura de que no importará que no vaya-

Zafiro se volvió hacia ella, y los ojos del pequeño la traspasaron desde debajo de un flequillo que necesitaba un recorte.

-Tienes que venir, tía Serena. Mamá dice que hace la fiesta para presentarte gente-

-Sí, Serena, tienes que ir- añadió Darién, burlón, ella leyó el reto en los ojos de él. Su sonrisa era lujuriosa, desafiante. Si Serena rechazaba la invitación, Darién lo interpretaría como cobardía, y estaría en lo cierto, le dedicó una mirada lánguida.

-Está bien, Zafiro-cedió con los labios apretados. -Dile a tu mamá que iré-

-Genial. Dijo que Hotaru y yo podemos quedarnos "despertados" hasta las ocho y media, si prometemos no molestar-

-"Quedarnos despiertos"- lo corrigió Darién -¿Sabes?, hoy me vendría bien un ayudante, estoy trabajando en una casa junto a la playa. ¿Te interesaría ganar uno o dos dólares?-

-¡Oh, sí, Darién, sería estupendo!- exclamó emocionado

Darién sonrió. -Ve a llamar a tu mamá y cuéntale dónde estarás, la puerta trasera está abierta. Te veré en la cocina de casa, en un día caluroso como éste necesitaremos un refrigerador portátil para llevar agua-

-Bien. Te veré esta noche, tía Serena- gritó Zafiro al tiempo que salía como un rayo por la puerta y bajaba las escaleras a toda marcha, lleno de entusiasmo.

Apenas el niño estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no poder oírlos, Darién se volvió hacia Serena -¿Es verdad que te duelen las piernas?-

Preparada para arremeter contra él por su despotismo, se vio derrotada una vez más por la ternura que el demostraba. Se encogió de hombros. -Un poco-

-Tal vez deberías llamar a tu médico-

-No- replicó con aspereza. Después, pensando que había sonado demasiado a la defensiva, agregó: -Ayer no hice mucho. Sólo necesito relajarme un poco con ejercicios-

-Yo pienso que deberías descansar-

-No te pregunté lo que pensabas. ¿O sí? Y lo que pienses no me interesa-

-¿No?-

-No- pronunció tratando de sonar convincente, sus senos subían y bajaban con la creciente irritación, estaba furiosa con él por tener siempre tanta maldita razón, y furiosa consigo misma por estar siempre a la defensiva –Lo que sucedió allí- señaló el sofá con gesto impaciente -fue un error, y no se repetirá. Y ciertamente no te da licencia para andar metiéndote en mi vida-

-No me estaba metiendo, sólo estaba manifestando preocupación-

-Pues no necesito tu preocupación- le replicó molesta

-Sí, ya lo sé, no necesitas a nadie-

-Me alegra que por fin hayas entendido el mensaje, ahora puedes dejar de fastidiarme todo el tiempo-

-¿No te agrada mi compañía?-

-No especialmente- viéndolo directamente a los ojos -Eres avasallador y no me gustan los hombres agresivos-

-¿No te gusta cuando te beso?-

-No-

-¿No te gusta cuando te acaricio?-

-¡No! -gritó Serena, en la esperanza de que su voz estridente ahogara las preguntas que Darién le hacía con dulzura-

-¿Cuando te toco y te beso los senos?-

-¡No!-

-Estás mintiendo de nuevo, Serena-

Tenía razón. El cuerpo de Serena todavía se estremecía con el recuerdo de sus abrazos.

Anhelaba volver a sentir la caricia de los labios de él en su piel. Pero se dejaría morir antes de confesarlo. Expulsó los pensamientos sensuales de su mente y lo enfrentó, con todo el cuerpo tenso por la rabia. Una vez más él fue demasiado rápido para ella y dio vuelta el juego.

-Relájate, Serena. Jamás he forzado a ninguna mujer, si mis caricias te repugnan, no volveré a tocarte como amante, sin embargo, no veo motivos para que no podamos ser amigos. Te vendré a buscar poco antes de las ocho, mientras tanto, como amigo, te recomiendo que dejes descansar a tus piernas-

Y se fue, antes de que Serena pudiera emitir ninguna objeción.

Oyeron la charla y las risas mientras avanzaban por el sendero de entrada de la casa de los Kumada.

-Parece que la fiesta ya es un éxito -comentó Darién

-Parece- respondió ella

Darien había ido a buscarla tal como lo había anunciado, pocos minutos antes de las ocho, ella estaba casi lista: sólo le faltaban los últimos detalles, él aguardó junto al umbral mientras ella se ponía aros de perlas y perfume.

Hubiera sido imposible para Serena criticar los modales de él. Eran impecables. Le había echado un vistazo subrepticio y había notado que no la miraba, sino que jugueteaba con el picaporte de bronce. Había hecho dos observaciones con el mismo tono de voz: "Esto está suelto. Recuérdame que lo arregle." y "Qué bonito vestido".

-Gracias- El vestido blanco, abotonado en el frente y con los hombros y la espalda al descubierto, era ajustado en la parte superior, pero tenía la falda amplia y con vuelo, hasta poco debajo de las rodillas. Serena llevaba también sandalias doradas, de tiras, que se cerraban con una pulsera en los tobillos. Tanto el largo del vestido como las sandalias acentuaban las formas perfectas de sus pantorrillas.

Si los dedos de Darién le habían tocado la espalda desnuda al bajar las escaleras, Serena estaba segura de que había sido sólo por cortesía. La escoltó hasta su Mercedes y, una vez sentados, se lanzó a contar cómo Zafiro había corrido por toda la playa con una bolsa de clavos. Al tropezar en la arena, los clavos habían volado por todas partes, y les había llevado a ambos media hora revisar la arena para asegurarse de haber juntado todos.

Lo único que espero es que, si se nos escapó alguno, nadie lo encuentre con el talón. Serena rió y respondió:

-Yo espero lo mismo. ¿Valió la pena pagarle un dólar?

-Tuve que pagarle dos dólares al pequeño estafador. Por la inflación.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Rei, Serena había bajado la guardia. Al parecer, Darién había tomado en serio sus palabras. Se comportaba como un buen amigo, no como un amante potencial.

Rei los recibió con abrazos cálidos y efusivos.

-Aquí llega la invitada de honor -anunció a los demás invitados, quienes rondaban las bandejas de canapés, distribuidas en forma estratégica por toda la sala. De inmediato los rodeó un enjambre de gente que deseaba conocer a la amiga de Rei, a quien muchos consideraban una celebridad. La carrera de Serena era exitosa, pero la muchacha lanzó a Rei una mirada incrédula cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga la había hecho parecer mucho más espléndida. Advirtió también que todos saludaban a su acompañante con el mismo entusiasmo que a ella. Las mujeres le dedicaban sonrisas embelesadas; los hombres le hablaban con deferencia.

En medio de la confusión, Serena se inclinó para besar a cada uno de los pequeños Kumada, todos en pijama, antes de que les indicaran el camino de los dormitorios con gesto severo.

-¡Esos niños! -exclamó Rei cuando el último desaparecía por el pasillo -hasta me dan ganas de hacer abstinencia-

Justo en ese momento Nicholas Kumada, con su perpetua sonrisa y un delantal de chef con la inscripción "Este cocinero sabe poner las cosas al rojo vivo", se les acercó y abrazó a su esposa por detrás, con los brazos apenas debajo de los senos de ella.

-Aunque no abstinencia completa- dijo Rei a Serena con gesto sugestivo, y guiñó un ojo.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír.

-¿Me perdí algo? -preguntó Nicholas con tono afable. Saludó a Serena con un beso en la mejilla y a Darién con un enérgico apretón de manos. Era tan fuerte y musculoso como su esposa era rellena y suave.

–La habitación está saliendo muy bien, Darien. Nos morimos de ansiedad-

-¿Qué habitación? -quiso saber Serena, sintiendo que esta vez era ella la que se había perdido algo.

-Darién está agregando un cuarto de juegos en la parte trasera de la casa. ¿Olvidé contártelo?-

-Sí -respondió Serena a su amiga, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada furtiva al aludido, quien estaba lo más cerca que podía estar sin tocarla.

-Nos morimos de ganas de que esté lista, te la enseñaré más tarde. Primero tengo que presentarte a unas doce personas que desean conocerte-

Durante los minutos siguientes Serena contestó la miríada de preguntas que le lanzaron. Si había bailado con Baryshmkov, si a los diez años era demasiado pronto para comenzar ballet, si seguía alguna dieta especial para estar tan delgada, cuánto pesaba, si era cierto que Rei y ella habían tomado clases con Juliet Prowse, si sus uñas eran verdaderas o esculpidas, si aceptaría tomar pruebas a los intérpretes de los espectáculos que organizaba con fines de beneficencia la Asociación de Padres y Maestros del pueblo...

Serena tartamudeó una respuesta cortes a esta última pregunta. Estuvo a punto de dar un salto cuando dos grandes manos la tomaron por los hombros.

-¿Qué te gustaría beber?- En forma subconsciente, apenas por un instante delicioso, se apoyó contra el cuerpo alto y fuerte que estaba detrás del suyo, la piel desnuda de su espalda encontró la textura del chaleco azul de verano, y la frescura de la camisa de algodón de color celeste. Serena ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para sentir los labios contra su oreja.

-Vino blanco con hielo- susurró, mientras intentaba sin éxito prestar atención a la señora de la Asociación de Padres y Maestros, que se explayaba sobre el valor de los espectáculos que organizaban. Darién apretó ligeramente los hombros de Serena antes de apartarse un instante.

-Serena, creo que Rei te busca. Está en la cocina.

-Disculpe -se excusó Serena con cortesía ante la mujer, antes de dejar que Darién la alejara-

-Gracias- le dijo con disimulo.

-Esa tipa sería capaz de aburrir a una estatua –observó él, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído -A mí me hizo lo mismo hace unos años, como soy irlandés, pensó que sería agradable que cantara una canción típica en su espectáculo-

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de risa -lo dices en broma- pregunto a la par que reía

-Ojala fuera broma-

-¿Y cantaste?-

El frunció el ceño -La soborné para que me excusara con un cheque por cien dólares-

Riendo, entraron en la cocina. La anfitriona estaba sacando fuentes con ensaladas de papas y de repollo de la heladera. -Ah, me alegro de que llegaran ustedes dos, Darien, ve a enseñarle a Serena la nueva habitación-

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- ofreció Serena

-No en este momento. Vayan. Diviértanse. Salieron por la puerta corrediza de vidrio que conducía al patio. El aroma de carne a la parrilla avanzó hacia ellos. Nicholas estaba dando vuelta unas grandes tiras de costillas.

-Das la impresión de saber lo que haces -bromeó Darién.

-Casi crudo, poco cocido, bien cocido- recitó Nick, al tiempo que señalaba cada sección de la parrilla con su tridente. Después bebió un buen trago de cerveza.

-Deja la cerveza hasta que esté lista mi carne -sentenció Darién. Nicholas le hizo un gesto de saludo con el tridente. Ambos se echaron a reír. Mientras tanto él y la rubia siguieron hacia el otro extremo del patio.

-Cuidado- Darién la hizo pasar a través del esqueleto de madera de la nueva habitación.

-¿Esto va a ser un cuarto de juegos?- preguntó Serena, mientras sus ojos recorrían los cimientos desnudos, de hormigón.

-Sí, allí habrá un hogar, aquí, estantes para libros y un escritorio empotrado, por si a alguno de los niños le dieran en algún momento deseos de estudiar- explicó con una sonrisa -hasta vamos a instalar un pequeño refrigerador y un televisor-

-Suena magnífico-

-Le haré un tragaluz- comentó con la mirada en las vigas desnudas del techo -así se ahorrará electricidad, porque no creo que los niños tengan cuidado de apagar las luces, utilizaré- Se interrumpió y se volvió en forma súbita hacia Serena. -en realidad no te interesa, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que sí- Era cierto. Había descubierto que le agradaba el entusiasmo que traslucía la voz de Darién, cuando hablaba de su trabajo, las manos de él eran elocuentes y hacían gestos descriptivos. Le habían dado tanta calidez a la piel desnuda de sus hombros... Tanta seguridad... Tanto apoyo... -A los niños les encantará-

-Creo que a Rei y a Nicholas también. En teoría, con todos los niños aquí, les dará algo de privacidad-

-Me imagino que sus momentos de privacidad serán pocos y espaciados-

Lanzó una risa suave -Si fueran tan escasos no tendrían tantos niños. Serena también rió y lo miró; en ese instante, al mismo tiempo, los dos dejaron de reír, el momento se había convertido en intenso e íntimo, la luz de la luna se colaba a través de las vigas, que arrojaban sombras profundas sobre el rostro de él mientras miraba a la muchacha. Ela era incapaz de discernir su expresión, sólo sabía que él la observaba.

La luna que coronaba el cabello de Darién bañaba el rostro de Serena con un brillo plateado. El anhelaba pasar los dedos por el cabello brillante, que estaba recogido al estilo clásico de las bailarinas, sobre la nuca, sus labios sentían hambre de la boca de ella, húmeda y rosada bajo la luz trémula, ansiaban recorrer el camino hasta la oreja, con esa perla seductora, casi tan luminosa como la piel femenina. Sus ojos siguieron el camino del rayo de luna, hasta que desapareció en el escote en sombras, que apenas si dejaba entrever el nacimiento de los senos pequeños. Con la imaginación, colocaba la lengua allí, y casi podía sentir la calidez que sabía hallaría.

Su mente se llenó de fantasías. Volvió a ver el seno rosado y el pezón erecto. Volvió a sentir la textura de terciopelo contra su piel. Volvió a oír los gemidos roncos de placer que él le había arrancado al saciarse de ella.

En muchos años, no recordaba haber deseado a ninguna mujer como había deseado a Serena desde el primer momento en que los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado. Desde entonces, sus sueños habían tomado una sola dirección, le dolía el cuerpo de tanto desearla.

Maldición, no tenía ningún sentido. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que por lo general le gustaba. Por su propio tamaño, Darién habitualmente había salido con mujeres altas, de figuras generosas, Serena le parecía una muñeca, pero una muñeca viva, que respiraba, se movía y era capaz de aplacar el fuego de sus genitales, que se burlaba de él en forma constante.

Todo estaba mal, y él lo sabía, una vez, había juzgado mal las cosas, y esos errores le habían costado todo. Había emergido con una visión más clara de las prioridades de la vida, y había logrado rehacerse. Ahora tenía éxito en todo, excepto en un aspecto de su vida. No tenía nadie con quien compartirla. Hasta el momento, no había encontrado a nadie con quien pudiera arriesgarse. El amor dependía demasiado a menudo de que las cosas marcharan bien. Cuando algo iba mal...

Serena Tsukino tenía sus propios problemas que enfrentar, estaba atravesando una crisis que debería manejar. El no la necesitaba en su vida, eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Y ella alegaba que no lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo ahora, aquí, de pie a la luz de la luna, el deseo era una estampida en su cuerpo. No deseaba nada más que callar con besos las protestas falsas de la muchacha, que aferrarla contra sí y hundirse en su cuerpo, rogándole que lo aliviara de su agonía.

La ferocidad de sus reflexiones debe de haberse notado en los rasgos severos del rostro, porque ella pronunció su nombre, en tono tentativo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y luego vació el contenido de su vaso de cóctel.

-Sí, yo... eh... creo que deberíamos volver con los demás-

Serena había tomado sólo unos sorbos de su vino. Tenía los dedos rígidos de frío. Había aferrado la copa como si fuera su último vínculo con la cordura. Darién se apartó y la guió de regreso por el patio. Nicholas todavía estaba en la parrilla, enfrascado ahora en una discusión con un abogado acerca del crimen en las calles.

La cocina era un pandemónium. Rei escuchaba a dos de sus hijos contar por turnos versiones encontradas de una guerra de almohadas. Una tercera lloraba a gritos, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Rei pescaba choclos de una olla y los colocaba sobre una fuente.

A pesar de la obvia desobediencia de los niños y del nerviosismo de Rei, ellos se largaron a reír.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Darién.

-Me parece que están demasiado excitados como para irse a acostar- Rei lanzó una mirada amenazadora a sus hijos -voy a llamar a papá, y se enojará mucho-

Dieron tanto crédito a la advertencia como a las anteriores.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que los lleve a acostar?- ofreció Serena

-Pero eres mi invitada- protestó Rei

-Soy tu amiga, y tú estás llena de cosas que hacer, vamos, niños, basta de peleas-dijo

Serena habló con bastante firmeza como para atraer su atención -Zafiro, ¡en marcha!- ordenó, mientras con un dedo imperioso señalaba en dirección del dormitorio - vamos, Hotaru-

-Yo me ocuparé de esté- intervino Darién, al tiempo que alzaba al pequeño Drew y lo cargaba sobre sus hombros, con las piernas alrededor de su cabeza. Drew chilló de alegría y aferró un mechón de su cabello negro.

-No te ofrecí a ti también como voluntario- aclaró Serena mientras salían en tropel de la cocina, por el pasillo trasero que conducía a los dormitorios de los niños.

-No podía dejarte sola con todo el regimiento- Como los dos dormitorios estaban conectados por una puerta, Serena y Darién pudieron meter a todos en sus respectivas camas mientras vigilaban a los que ya estaban bajo las cobijas. El bebé era el único que ya dormía. Todavía estaba confinado en su cuna. Las dos niñas dormían en una cama doble, en el mismo dormitorio que el bebé. Los dos varones dormían en el otro, en camas superpuestas. Como Zafiro era el mayor, usaba la cama de arriba.

-Da un buen ejemplo a tu hermanita y vete a dormir ya -susurró Serena a Hotaru -deja que tu mamá y tu papá disfruten de su fiesta, ¿sí?-

-Sí- bostezó Hotaru. Rini, de unos cuatro años, según recordaba Serena, ya se estaba quedando dormida.

-¿Dejarás la lámpara encendida?- Pregunto Hotaru

-¡Hotaru es un bebé, Hotaru es un bebé!- entonó Zafiro desde su cama.

-Termínala, Zafiro- dijo Darién con tono severo.

-Pero lo es- aseguró Zafiro, petulante -tiene que dormir con Rini, no quiero que nadie me aplaste cuando duermo-

-Mamá y papá duermen juntos en una cama- protestó Hotaru.

-Nadie más duerme con ellos, y por la noche no podemos entrar en su habitación a menos que haya rayos y truenos- aportó Rini, adormilada.

Serena encontró la mirada risueña de Darién en el otro extremo de la habitación, y volvió a clavar la vista en las niñas.

-Tampoco podemos entrar en su dormitorio los sábados por la mañana hasta después de que termina Ben 10- añadió Drew, quien se sentó en la cama para transmitir ese dato fundamental.

Darién estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero la disfrazó con una tos mientras volvía a acostar a Drew -La cama de ellos es grande de verdad, Serena -comentó Hotaru con naturalidad.

-Ah, ¿sí?- respondió Serena con voz aguda. Dedicó extremada atención a acomodar las cobijas.

-La cama de Darién es igual de grande, ¿verdad, Darién? Yo la vi- aseguró Zafiro.

-¿Viste alguna vez la cama de Darién?- preguntó Rini a Serena.

-N... no. Buenas noches-

-¿Tú también tienes una cama grande como la de Darién?- inquirió Hotaru.

-No, estúpida- la increpó Zafiro- ¿No viste que tiene que dormir en ese sofá?-

El rostro de Hotaru se llenó de conmiseración.

-Si se lo pides, tal vez Darién te deje dormir con él en su cama grande, no vive muy lejos de tu casa-

-A nuestro papá no le importa que mami duerma con él- agrego Rini.

Las mejillas de Serena se pusieron de color escarlata, aunque no recordaba jamás en su vida haberse sonrojado.

-De acuerdo, esto es todo- anunció el aludido con tono inflexible -Buenas noches-. Se aseguró de que los cuatro pares de ojos estuvieran cerrados antes de volverse para salir. Después de una mirada rápida al bebé dormido, quien gracias al cielo no había podido aportar nada a la conversación, Serena se unió a él en el pasillo, intentó seguir de largo, pero él le bloqueó el paso.

-¿Tienes que pedirme algún favor?- preguntó Darién, con lucecitas en los ojos azules.

-No- Serena aún sentía manchas rojas en las mejillas.

Dejó escapar una risa diabólica, apoyó una mano en la nuca de Serena y sugirió:-Vayamos a comer algo-

Continuará…

Hola a todas ustedes que leen este fic y que ya saben que desde este capítulo y hasta el final si la escritora no dice otra cosa yo estaré subiendo esta fabulosa historia.

Sé que muchas de ustedes ya tienen los capítulos que faltan gracias a nuestra amiga goordita, quiero reiterar lo siguiente, se que ella hizo la invitación a las sugerencias, las cuales bien podrían incluirse en esta historia, si ustedes gustan envíenme un mensaje privado a mí , Sailor lady ó directamente, mi correo es yes liz 1 arroba hotmail punto com, con gusto leeré sus comentarios.

Esperen este viernes el próximo capítulo, se cuidan…bye


	10. Capítulo 9

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capitulo 9**

A pesar de todas las distracciones sufridas mientras la preparaba, la comida de Rei estaba exquisita, al igual que la carne de Nick. Los invitados se sirvieron platos abundantes de la mesa fría y luego eligieron lugares donde sentarse, en la sala de estar o en el patio.

Serena advirtió que Darién y ella eran objeto de numerosas miradas furtivas y especuladoras.

Él no era demostrativo, pero jamás se alejaba demasiado. Participaba en las conversaciones de quienes los rodeaban, y sin embargo le murmuraba al oído comentarios privados. Cuando hablaba con otra persona, sentía los ojos de Darién sobre sí, siempre vigilantes.

Dado que Darién le había alcanzado comida y bebida durante toda la cena, Serena insistió en llevar los platos de ambos a la cocina cuando hubieron terminado. Arrojó los restos en un gran cesto de basura que había en una esquina, y puso los platos en el fregadero para enjuagarlos. Se estaba secando las manos con una toalla de papel cuando entró otro de los invitados.

-Qué orgía de comida -comentó, al tiempo que se frotaba el vientre con las manos.

Cuando se lo habían presentado, Serena lo había identificado como un "manolarga", uno de esos hombres incapaces de conversar con una mujer sin ponerle las manos encima. Ese tipo de hombre siempre había enfurecido a Serena. ¿Qué les hacía pensar que ella quería o que a ella le agradaba que la tocaran con sus manos pegajosas? Desde el momento de conocerlo lo había evitado. El hombre había dicho "Hubiera adivinado que eras bailarina, con sólo ver esas piernas".

Había creído que su propia frase era graciosa. Para ella, la frase había sido tan repugnante como él.

-Sí, fue una comida deliciosa.

A propósito, el hombre se había ubicado entre Serena y la puerta.

-¿Vas a la ciudad a menudo?

-Acabo de mudarme al pueblo, señor...

-Alan Stevenson. Llámame Alan. Así me llaman mis amigos -explicó con voz untuosa.

-No he tenido ocasión de regresar a la ciudad.

-Yo tengo que viajar todos los días, ida y vuelta, en ese maldito tren. Claro que a veces, por negocios, me tengo que quedar en la ciudad para alguna cena, y uso el departamento de la compañía. Es un lugar bonito. Muy íntimo.

Serena no podía creerlo. De no ser tan repulsivo, hubiera dado lástima. ¿Qué diablos hacía entre los amigos de los Kumada? Más que seguro que ni Nicholas ni Rei aprobaban su conducta.

-No dudo de que ha de ser muy bonito. Ahora, si me disculpa...

-Y lo que pensé es que tal vez, si vas a la ciudad y estás libre a la hora del almuerzo, podrías...

-Véndesela a otra, Stevenson. A la señorita Tsukino no le interesa.

-El corpulento Alan giró con agilidad asombrosa cuando las palabras amenazadoras de Darién resonaron en el ambiente.

Serena, aliviada, se reclinó contra la mesada. No había tenido miedo de semejante bufón, pero tampoco le había agradado la idea de hacer una escena en medio de la fiesta de Rei.

-Eh, Chiba, tranquilízate, tranquilízate -dijo Alan con falso coraje. Tenía la frente carnosa llena de gotas de transpiración. -Sólo estaba bromeando con ella. ¿No sabes cómo tomar una broma?

-Sí, sé cómo tomar una broma -afirmó Darién, sin un rastro de sonrisa en el rostro rígido-. Yo no oí nada gracioso. ¿Serena? -Extendió la mano y Serena se apresuró a tomarla, como si fuera un salvavidas. Darién la abrazó contra su cuerpo, en un gesto dedicado más a su espectador que a ella. Aun así, Serena se apretó contra él, feliz de la seguridad que le transmitía el cuerpo fuerte de su salvador.

Salieron de la cocina.

-Espero que quisieras ser rescatada. Tal vez Alan te agradaba -le murmuró Darién al oído.

-Oh, por favor -exclamó Serena, temblando y apoyándose contra su cuerpo-. ¿Rei y Nick saben cómo es?

-Todo el mundo en Tidelands sabe cómo es, y conoce sus costumbres de Don Juan. Aunque dudo de las hazañas que proclama, creo que no son más que ilusiones.

-¿Por qué lo habrán invitado?

-Su esposa, Melissa, es encantadora. Todo el mundo la adora, y toleran a Alan por ella. No es que él se haya fijado en ti especialmente. Hace el mismo intento trillado con toda falda que se le cruza.

-Y yo que pensé que era especial -dijo Serena, haciendo un puchero exagerado.

Darién se echó a reír, pero después se puso serio y la miró fijo.

-Eres especial, pero dudo de que alguien con el gusto poco exigente de Alan fuera a darse cuenta. -Se acercó más y rozó la perla diminuta que Serena llevaba en la oreja con la punta del dedo índice.

-Yo soy muy exigente.

Serena se sentía incapaz de hablar. Los músculos de la garganta se le cerraban alrededor de las cuerdas vocales. Le era imposible emitir la réplica sarcástica que sabía que debía utilizar. En cambio, permaneció muda, perdida en la profundidad de los ojos azules de Darién.

-¿Quieres café? -Si le hubiera preguntado "¿Quieres hacer el amor?", la pregunta no podría haber sonado más íntima.

"Dile que puedes buscarte tu café sola, Serena" -le gritaba su mente. Sin embargo, sus labios pronunciaron: -Sí, por favor. Sin azúcar, y con una gota de crema. El retrocedió despacio, sin dejar de estudiar el rostro de ella.

Aturdida, se dejó caer en un sillón. Fingió prestar atención a una de las mujeres, que comenzó a hablarle de lo deplorable que era la escuela de danzas del pueblo, pero su mente era un torbellino. El corazón seguía agitado, aunque hiciese un esfuerzo por que se calmara. El zumbido de sus oídos ahogaba la perorata de la mujer. Darién había cumplido con su palabra. No había hecho ni un gesto que ella pudiera criticar, y que no calzara en el acuerdo de ser sólo amigos.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía gravitar hacia él como un kamikaze?

No deseaba admitir lo agradable que era que la cuidara, que la halagara. Siempre independiente, ahora se deleitaba cediendo el control a la protección masculina. Si alguien como Alan se le hubiera acercado meses atrás, lo hubiera apartado de un plumazo, con un insulto hiriente que lo habría dejado sin habla, con los oídos en llamas y el ego en ruinas. No quería aceptar lo maravilloso que había sido permitir que Darién peleara esa batalla en su lugar. El placer que sentía al verse refugiada en su fortaleza viril era tan seductor como los besos de él.

-Es una idea magnífica -exclamó Rei. Serena dio un salto y salió de su ensoñación. -Tú qué piensas, ¿Serena?

-Eh... Yo... -tartamudeó. Al tomar el café que Darién le ofrecía, Serena se dio cuenta de que había sido el tema central de la conversación que no había oído. -No sé -admitió débilmente. ¿De qué habrían estado hablando?

Rei fue a su rescate.

-La escuela de danzas del pueblo es desastrosa. Hubiera querido que Hotaru comenzar a hacer ballet, pero me pareció que sería malgastar el dinero. Y como sabes, si a una niña no se le enseña bien desde el comienzo, sus músculos pueden sufrir daños irreparables. ¿Crees que te gustaría dar algunas clases mientras estás aquí?

-Pues...

-A mí me encantaría hacer ballet -intervino otra de las mujeres con voz musical-. Nada agotador, por supuesto, sólo ejercicios de elongación para achatar algunos bultos.

-Varias de las otras coincidieron, entusiasmadas.

-¿Quieren que dé clase de danza? -preguntó Serena, enterada por fin de lo que sucedía.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?...

Continuará…

¡Hola amigas!

Primero gracias a aquellas que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo pasado, es bueno saber que a pesar de que algunas de ustedes tienen los capítulos siguen apoyando a la realizadora de este proyecto.

Segundo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta es la segunda parte de la reunión en casa de Rei, no desesperen, lo bueno esta por llegar, les aseguro que el título del fic hace honor a su nombre, jejeje…

Cuídense mucho, las veo pronto, debo informarles que actualizare dos veces por semana, lunes y viernes, hoy me gano el tiempo, algo bastante lógico tomando en cuenta que son vacaciones y el tiempo que tengo para usar mi pc es limitado, aun así, por aquí me verán. Hasta el próximo…bye


	11. Capítulo 10

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

En el anterior capítulo, por petición de las asistentes Serena es invitada a darles clases de ballet y gimnasia…

**Capítulo 10**

Serena miró fijo los rostros expectantes que la rodeaban y soltó una risa incómoda.

-Bien, por empezar, no soy profesora.

-Pero eres bailarina. Eres la mejor que haya visto en mi vida. No seas modesta.

-Rei se apresuró a continuar cuando vio que Serena estaba a punto de poner objeciones.

-Adoras la danza, y ya que no lo puedes hacer profesionalmente por un tiempo, tal vez ésta sea tu mejor opción.

-Las demás asintieron.

-¿Les haría algún daño a tus piernas?

-Serena se volvió hacia la voz baja y profunda que le hablaba cerca del oído, y encontró la mirada penetrante de Darién.

-No lo creo. El médico dijo que un mínimo de ejercicios regulares les haría bien, y que les ayudaría a conservar la fuerza. De ese modo, la recuperación después de seis meses de inactividad no será tan difícil.

-¡Entonces está arreglado! --exclamó Rei, con el rostro radiante.

-Espera, Rei, espera. Hace falta un estudio, ¿recuerdas?

Rei frunció el ceño, consternada. -Ah, sí.

-¿Necesitas una sala grande, con piso de madera? -preguntó Darién.

Serena se volvió otra vez hacia él.

-Sí.

-Varios meses atrás compré un gimnasio viejo que pertenecía a una escuela, con la idea de convertirlo alguna vez en gimnasio y centro de belleza. Tiene una sala como la que te hace falta.

Podrías usarla. Yo me encargaré de las reformas que pueda necesitar.

-¡Genial! -Rei batió palmas.

-Pero no quiero ponerme a trabajar -protestó Serena. Sentía que se dejaba llevar por una corriente que no podía combatir.

-No te cobraré alquiler, y tú no les cobrarás a tus alumnos. Lo consideraremos como un proyecto para la comunidad. -Darién estudió en silencio los rostros que los rodeaban y vio que todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Pero necesitaré discos, y un equipo de música, y...

-Compré un equipo el mes pasado, en un remate de la policía. Lo donaré -terció Nick.

-Entre nosotras dos debemos de tener montañas de música para bailar -añadió Rei-. Así que ya lo ves, Serena: no tienes ningún problema.

Serena se mordisqueó el labio inferior, contemplativa. Si vivir allí menos de una semana le había enseñado algo, era que el tiempo no se movía tan rápido en Tidelands como en la ciudad. Iba a estar en el pueblo seis meses. Si no hacía algo, era probable que se volviera loca. ¿Acaso ésta era la respuesta?

-Podría enseñar nociones básicas de ballet a alumnas de no más de doce años –dijo despacio-. A ustedes, las mujeres, supongo que podría darles clases de gimnasia, pero no podré hacer ningún ejercicio enérgico.

-Esos los podríamos hacer solas-opinó una de las mujeres.

Rei tomó ambas manos de su amiga -¿Entonces dirás que sí? Por favor, también será bueno para ti. Si no lo pensara, no lo hubiese sugerido.

La mirada de Serena fue hacia Darién. Él tenía los ojos fijos en ella, inquietantes como siempre; sin embargo, ni la animaba a aceptar ni la desalentaba. Se volvió a mirar a Rei, se encogió de hombros y respondió: -Como tú dices, ¿por qué no?

Todos los invitados se habían ido, excepto Darién y Serena. Esta última había insistido en ayudar a Rei a limpiar el lío que había quedado.

-¿También limpias ventanas? -preguntó Rei en son de broma, mientras Serena ponía el último plato en el lavavajillas.

-Sólo cuando ya no veo para afuera -aclaró, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y encendía la máquina, que silbó como si se hallara en trance de muerte-. ¿Esta cosa resistirá todo el ciclo de lavado? -

-Dios santo, espero que sí. No será capaz de abandonarme esta noche. No puede ser tan cruel. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿les agradecí a ti y a Darién que acostaran a mis pequeños salvajes?

-Fue un placer -intervino Darién, mientras entraba por la puerta del patio, donde él y Nick habían estado disfrutando de una última taza de café. Le guiñó un ojo a Serena, y ella luchó por reprimir la risa.

Rei no los vio, pues fue hacia Nicholas y se desmoronó en sus brazos.

-Fue una fiesta magnífica, querida -la felicitó él, con un abrazo fuerte-. Debes estar orgullosa.

-Gracias, pero estoy agotada.

-Entonces nos despediremos -anunció Darién, en tanto tomaba a Serena de la mano y la llevaba por la sala, hacia la puerta de entrada.

-No quise echarlos -aclaró Rei, mientras ella y Nicholas los seguían hasta la puerta.

-Creo que Serena también está exhausta. Y ahora tiene mucho en qué pensar.

-¿En verdad acepté dar clases de ballet a niñitas y amas de casa? -se preguntó, melancólica.

-Claro que sí -le aseguró Rei llena de júbilo.

-Pero deben recordar que es temporario. Sólo mientras esté aquí.

La sonrisa de Rei se desvaneció. -No voy a pensar en eso. Ya me acostumbré a que estés en el pueblo.

Todos callaron por un momento. Después, Darién continuó: -Estará aquí por lo menos seis meses. No rescindo con facilidad los contratos de los inquilinos.

-Todos soltaron la risa, agradecidos por poder liberar la tensión que se había creado.

-Si puedo meter mi cuerpo gordo en un viejo traje de baile, seré la primera en asistir a tus clases de gimnasia -proclamó Rei.

-No pierdas demasiada carne. Me gusta... -dijo Nicholas mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello.

-Creo que es la señal para que nos vayamos –opinó Darién con tono frío.

-Buenas noches, y gracias por la fiesta -saludó Serena, mientras Darién la llevaba hacia el automóvil. -Buenas noches -los despidieron Rei y Nicholas al unísono.

-Nick, necesito que hablemos acerca del tipo de techo, pero mañana es domingo, de modo que llamaré después de que termine Ben 10.

Antes de que Darién cerrara la puerta del automóvil, alcanzaron a oír la exclamación de sorpresa de Rei y la risa incontenible de Nick.

Darién y Serena todavía reían cuando él detuvo el Mercedes en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Un café? ¿Para la despedida? -la invitó, al apagar el motor.

-No. Lo que dijiste es cierto. Tengo un millón de cosas en que pensar. Ejercicios, música... - Soltó un suspiro exagerado. -¿Qué he hecho?

El rió y le abrió la puerta del automóvil. Apenas los pies de Serena tocaron el piso, la alzó en brazos.

-Tenemos que cuidar esas rodillas, ahora más que nunca -explicó-. Puede que seas la última esperanza de las mujeres de Tidelands que están al borde de la obesidad.

Poco después de llegar a la fiesta, se había quitado el chaleco y enrollado las mangas de la camisa. Sus brazos contra la espalda de ella eran como barras de hierro que hubieran cobrado vida y calidez. Para distraerse del deseo que sentía crecer en su interior, Serena preguntó: -¿Crees de verdad que a alguien le interesará tomar esas clases?

-No tengo dudas de que sí. Todas quieren parecerse a ti. Es imposible, por supuesto, pero tú les das esperanzas.

-En el último escalón, inclinó la cabeza un instante para darle un beso casto en la frente.

-Buenas noches, amiga. Gracias por ir conmigo a la fiesta. Lo pasé muy bien.

La apoyó en el piso, pero el beso, aunque breve e impersonal, la había debilitado tanto que no estaba preparada para sostenerse. Pisó mal y sintió cómo los músculos maltratados de las rodillas cedían. Lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué...? Dios mío, Serena, ¿qué ocurrió? -Darién cayó de rodillas para poder inspeccionar mejor las de ella, y comenzó a hacerle masajes.

-No es... no es nada -aseguró ella con voz trémula, intentando dominar el marco que acompañaba al dolor penetrante-. Me apoyé mal, eso es todo. Duele como la peste.

-Cielos, lo lamento -se disculpó él con tono angustiado, antes de alzarle la falda para rodearle la rodilla con las manos.

-No es tu culpa, me sucede todo el tiempo. Por lo menos esta vez fue frente a mi propia puerta. La última vez que pasó fue en Bloomingdale's; para colmo era sábado, y estaba lleno de gente haciendo compras.

Trató de reír para disipar la ansiedad del pelinegro y su propio dolor. Pero él tenía el rostro sombrío cuando la sostuvo, la alzó y abrió la puerta. Volvió a tomarla en brazos, entró en el departamento a oscuras y la sentó en un sillón.

-Darién...

-Quédate allí -le ordenó mientras la dejaba e iba a encender la lámpara de la mesa-. ¿Tienes medicamentos que puedas tomar?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No acepté que me dieran drogas para combatir el dolor. No quise empezar con nada de eso.

-¿Aspirinas?

-Sí, podría tomar un par de aspirinas.

-¿Dónde están?

-Darién había abierto el sofá y lo había convertido en cama. Había algo inquietante, demasiado íntimo, en el hecho de que tocara las sábanas entre las que ella había dormido la noche anterior.

-En el baño. En el armario que está sobre el lavabo. Pero, en serio...

Le hablaba a la sombra de Darién, que desapareció en el baño. Serena oyó cómo buscaba entre las cosas del armario. Después se oyó una maldición en voz baja y agua que corría. Darién apareció con un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas, que parecían puntitos en sus manos enormes.

-¿No deberías aplicarte algo en la zona dolorida? ¿Algún ungüento, o algo así?

Serena tragó las aspirinas. -No. Las mantendré elevadas mientras duerma. No te preocupes. Por la mañana se me habrá pasado.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Se arrodilló frente a ella y, antes de que pudiese evitarlo, comenzó a desatar las tiras delgadas de los tobillos y a quitarle las sandalias doradas.

-Uno de esos tendones o ligamentos o lo que sea cedió cuando me apoyé. Están débiles, y no toleran ciertos esfuerzos.

Darién, todavía de rodillas, alzó la mirada.

-¿Necesitas ir al baño antes de que te meta en la cama?

La pregunta la dejó muda. Después se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de su reacción.-Eh... sí, es mejor que vaya -respondió, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Darién volvió a alzarla y la llevó hasta la puerta. Cuando la apoyó en el piso, se aseguró de que se sostuviera con la pierna que estaba mejor.

-Avanza saltando sobre esa pierna.

-Estás exagerando.

-Alguien tiene que tratar con sensatez esas lesiones, ya que tú no lo haces.

Serena le lanzó una mirada colérica y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Salta! -le gritó Darién.

Cuando Serena salió, Darién la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta: no se había movido un milímetro de su puesto.

-¿Con qué duermes?

-Darién -dijo Serena, irritada.

-De acuerdo, si prefieres dormir en cueros, no...

-Hay camisetas en el primer cajón de ese mueble -se resignó. Darién estaba decidido a hacer como si nada pasara, y ella no tenía otra opción que seguirle el juego.

Unos segundos después regresó con una camiseta con la inscripción "42 nd Street" -¿Bailaste en esta obra?

-Sí. ¿La viste?

-Sí.

-Entonces sin duda me recuerdas. Yo era la que bailaba entre otros cien.

-Muy graciosa.

La conversación burlona estaba destinada a distraerlos del momento de la verdad que les había llegado. Serena debía desvestirse.

-¿Esto sale por arriba o por abajo? -preguntó Darién con voz ronca.

-Me puedo arreglar sola.

-¿Por arriba o por abajo?

-Era imposible vencer la decisión que volvía sus ojos duros e incisivos como diamantes. Serena no logró reunir voluntad suficiente como para intentarlo.

-Por abajo -susurró, con los ojos fijos en el piso. Al tener ella la cabeza inclinada, a Darién le fue más fácil desabrocharle los botones de la nuca. Cuando lo hubo hecho, bajó despacio la parte superior del vestido. Serena vio cómo las manos de él se movían inquietas, indecisas, mientras acomodaban el género en la cintura.

-Allí hay un botón –murmuró. Con lo que pensó que sería un gesto de impaciencia, buscó ella misma el botón de la cintura. Pero al buscar a ciegas, el dorso de sus manos chocó contra las de él, y el choque se transformó en una caricia. Las manos de Darién se elevaron con los movimientos de las de ella, subieron hasta que las puntas de los dedos masculinos estuvieron a pocos centímetros de sus senos. Ambos lo lamentaron cuando ella encontró y desabrochó el botón.

El vestido cayó al piso alrededor de los pies de Serena, y ella quedó de pie junto a él, vestida sólo con una bombacha diminuta.

-Lo recogeré después -dijo. El aliento de él era una brisa cálida sobre el rostro, el cuello, el torso de la joven. Era tan cálido... Tomó la camiseta y se la colocó. La ayudó a meter los brazos en las mangas y la bajó hasta que le cubrió apenas la bombacha.

-Listo. -Sonaba aliviado.

Volvió a alzarla y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la recostó con el cuidado de una madre que se ocupara de su recién nacido. Desvió el rostro de inmediato, mientras ella se cubría con la sábana.

-¿Esto va en el armario? -inquirió Darién, todavía de espaldas, al tiempo que levantaba el vestido del piso.

-Sí. Gracias -respondió con suavidad. Luego cerró los ojos por un instante, en un intento de eliminar el deseo de verlo recostado junto a ella.

Con cuidado, él colgó el vestido en una percha y lo puso en el armario.

-¿Quieres algo más? ¿Un té? ¿Vino?

Serena negó con la cabeza. El cabello, que acababa de soltarse, se sacudió alrededor de sus hombros.

-No. Estoy bien así.

Darién se sentó en el borde del colchón y la contempló un rato largo, en silencio. Tiempo después, Serena admitió que si en ese momento la hubiera tomado en sus brazos no se hubiera resistido. No deseaba nada más que sentir los labios de Darién contra los suyos, duros y persistentes, desterrando su cautela. Quería sobre su cuerpo las manos que la calmaban, que le arrancaban respuestas que ella sabía que estaban apenas debajo de la superficie, respuestas que se había negado durante demasiado tiempo, que moría por experimentar. Deseaba oírlo susurrarle palabras al oído, palabras audaces y estimulantes, palabras de amor que jamás había permitido pronunciar a otro hombre. Fueran sinceras o no, Serena ansiaba oírlas de la boca hermosa y sensual de Darién.

Pero él no la tomó entre sus brazos. En cambio, le preguntó con ternura:-¿No necesitas poner una almohada debajo de la rodilla?

-Sí, sería mejor.

Darién tomó la segunda almohada, la que no tenía el privilegio de sostener el manto de cabello claro, y levantó la sábana. Apretó los dientes para evitar un gemido, al verle las piernas desnudas entre las sábanas suaves. Los senos de ella eran pequeños cerros contra el pecho, y sólo sobresalían los pezones excitados. El vientre era una forma cóncava debajo de las costillas, y los pocos centímetros de piel entre el ruedo de la camiseta y el borde de encaje de la bombacha constituían una invitación provocativa.

Luchando por conservar la objetividad, acomodó la almohada bajo la rodilla de ella. No pudo evitar pasarle la mano por la pantorrilla. A la vez que la joven no logró mantener abiertos los ojos. Cuando volvió a sentir el contacto de Darién, un dedo se deslizaba por la piel aterciopelada del abdomen, que tanto lo seducía.

-Serena, por favor, mírame.

Despacio, alzó las pestañas claras. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba un costado del rostro de Darién, mientras que el otro estaba en sombras. El hoyuelo del mentón parecía más profundo, más masculino y tosco que nunca. El cabello negro brillaba bajo la luz dorada.

-Te deseo -dijo él con profunda intensidad-. Lo sabes. No he guardado el secreto. -Con el dorso de los dedos acarició la mejilla suave de Serena. -Cuando te des cuenta de lo buenos amigos que somos -añadió con una sonrisa leve-, te voy a besar aquí. -Con el índice siguió el dibujo de los labios, en un gesto casi incorpóreo que luego bajó hacia el cuello y el pecho. -Y aquí. –Le acarició un pezón a través del algodón de la camiseta, y obtuvo una respuesta firme como recompensa. -Aquí -continuó, mientras le acariciaba el ombligo con ritmo hipnotizador. Bajó más la mano y volvió a tocarla. -Aquí -repitió, ronco-. En todas partes.

Serena arqueó instintivamente la espalda y el cuello, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de impotencia. Tenía el rostro entre las manos de Darién, cuyos pulgares le acariciaban los pómulos.

-Darién -suspiró.

-Buenas noches. -Darién se inclinó para darle un beso breve en los labios.

Se apresuró a apagar la luz, atravesar la habitación y salir. Serena siguió los pasos hasta que se desvanecieron en el silencio de la noche. Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta trasera de la casa de él.

Quedó sola en la oscuridad. Sola con la huella de los dedos de Darién ardiéndole en la piel. Sola con su imaginación, abandonada a fantasías eróticas. Sola con ese abismo cada vez más profundo en su interior, que suplicaba que lo llenara…

Continuará…

**¡Hola a todas! Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y por sus comentarios que créanme son la recompensa del esfuerzo que la autora puso para llevar acabo este proyecto.**

**Ahora, recuerdan que en el pasado les comente que el fic hacía honor a su nombre, esperen a lo que sigue, se les va encantar, jejeje**

**Nos vemos el viernes, cuídense, dejen review, bye…**


	12. Capítulo 11

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capitulo 11: **

Estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina sorbiendo su segunda taza de té y experimentando con movimientos de la rodilla. De pronto lo oyó subir las escaleras y golpear despacio la puerta.

-Pasa -le gritó. Apenas se había levantado y había probado el estado de su rodilla, se había puesto un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta elástica, sin mangas. Gracias al cielo, podía caminar sin que le doliera.

Darién abrió la puerta a la que ella había quitado la llave más temprano, y entró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-Tomo té -replicó.

-Qué pícara. ¿No te duele la rodilla?

-Podría hacerme la pícara en serio y decir algo así como "Sólo cuando me río" o "Sólo cuando respiro", pero jamás me rebajaría a semejante banalidad.

-Entonces sí te duele.

Serena echó a reír al ver la frente de Darién fruncida por la preocupación.

-¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? No, no me duele. No creo estar como para una función de A Chorus Line ni para correr una maratón, pero puedo caminar. ¿Quieres té?

-Aborrezco el té.

-¿En serio? Pensé que todos los irlandeses amaban su tecito. ¿Por qué no me cantas una canción típica de tu tierra? -se burló.

-Debes de sentirte mejor. Has recuperado la locuacidad. Si no estuvieras ya golpeada, me sentiría tentado de castigarte por tu insolencia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dándome unos golpes bien merecidos? Los ojos de Darién recorrieron el cuerpo femenino de punta a punta, deteniéndose en el tejido bien estirado a la altura de los senos.

-Hay otras formas de disciplina, más agradables. -No necesitaba recurrir a demostraciones físicas. La sola sugerencia y la tensión que vibraba en su voz hicieron que a Serena se le secara la boca.

-Pasé esta mañana para ver si querías ir a conocer tu estudio nuevo.

Serena tenía la esperanza de que su actuación hubiera sido buena. Sus comentarios impertinentes habían sido una defensa contra los latidos agitados de su corazón y la humedad de sus palmas al oírlo subir la escalera. Había soñado con él. Toda la noche se había sentido perseguida por recuerdos de sus besos pasados, y atormentada por las fantasías de besos por venir.

Una y otra vez se había asegurado que el insomnio se debía al dolor de la rodilla y a la incomodidad de dormir cabeza arriba. Sin embargo, al amanecer todavía no había logrado convencerse. Sólo deseaba haber cubierto bien con maquillaje los círculos ligeramente liláceos que tenía debajo de los ojos.

Le asustaba el verse tan obsesionada por un hombre que apenas conocía. Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido, y Serena no lograba retomar las riendas de su propia vida. No recordaba cuándo las había perdido, pero pensaba que debía de coincidir con el momento en que le había abierto la puerta a un masajista y había visto a Darién Chiba.

Se daba cuenta también de que no había punto medio en el cual pudieran encontrarse. Jamás podrían ser sólo amigos, y decir que podrían no era más que un juego. Ambos lo sabían.

Darién le había confesado sin tapujos que deseaba ser su amante. Serena se sentía volar hacia esa culminación, aunque sabía todo el tiempo que le era imposible comprometerse con ningún hombre, en especial con uno con el que no tenía nada en común.

Lo único que podía hacer era evitar verlo demasiado. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Esa mañana, mientras se forzaba a levantarse, se había decidido a poner límites que la tentación no pudiera traspasar. Ahora esa decisión se veía puesta a prueba.

-Puedo ir sola si me dices cómo. Estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas que hacer. –Se dirigió al fregadero a lavar su taza. No le importaba que la taza quedara limpia o no, pero era una excusa creíble para volverle la espalda a Darién. Maldición, lo encontraba demasiado atractivo. Los jeans le marcaban demasiado la entrepierna, los muslos y el sexo estaban muy bien definidos. La camiseta de polo se amoldaba a los hombros anchos y bien formados, al torso y a la cintura estrecha.

-Hoy es sábado. Por lo general no trabajo los sábados.

-Bien, entonces no querrás llevarme, porque sería como trabajar. Iré sola, hoy o mañana.

-Pero no podrás entrar en el edificio porque... -Buscó algo en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, con lo que descolocó a Serena, porque el género se estiró todavía más sobre el miembro. -Porque tengo la única llave.

Serena se sintió aliviada porque había dejado de buscar, pero de inmediato el alivio se transformó en irritación. Darién agitaba la llave a pocos centímetros de sus ojos.

-Supongo que esperar que me la des es pedir demasiado.

Darién hizo un falso gesto de compasión. -Lo siento. -El brillo de sus ojos lo contradecía.

-Aja. Estoy segura de que el dolor te carcome.

El gesto apenado de Darién se transformó en una sonrisa ancha. -Vamos, ven conmigo. ¿Desayunaste? ¿Qué te parece si compramos una docena de rosquitas en el camino?

-¡Rosquitas! -exclamó Serena-. Si alguna vez desayuno, tomo yogur natural.

Darién se encogió de hombros. -Veo que me va a dar trabajo desviarte del buen camino y llevarte por la senda de la perdición. Vamos.

Casi sin darle tiempo de tomar su bolso, la tomó en brazos, la llevó escaleras abajo y la sentó en el asiento delantero de su vieja camioneta.

-No tienes que intentar impresionarme -afirmó ella con tono sarcástico, mientras examinaba con ojo crítico el tapizado roto, con trozos de relleno. El piso de metal, desnudo, estaba sembrado de planos viejos y olvidados y de diversas herramientas, algunas de las cuales no supo identificar.

El se limitó a sonreír. Puso en marcha la camioneta, que protestó pero comenzó a avanzar.

-Si me amas, debes amar a mi camioneta.

A pesar de las protestas de Serena, Darién se detuvo en una panadería para comprar una bolsa llena de rosquitas. La acomodó en el asiento, entre los dos, y el estómago de la chica hizo ruido al sentir el aroma. El dejó escapar una carcajada. Paró en otra tienda y compró un litro de leche.

Después fueron a los saltos por las calles, en la camioneta destartalada, hasta el edificio vacío que Darién ponía a su disposición para que lo utilizara como estudio.

Dejando el desayuno para más tarde, el pelinegro dio vuelta a la camioneta para alzarla y llevarla hasta la puerta del edificio.

-No es necesario, Darién -afirmó Serena mientras él tomaba el sendero pavimentado, en lugar del camino gastado a través del pasto de seco.

-Es discutible, pues yo vi anoche el dolor en tu rostro, pero de cualquier modo me permite tocarte. Serena no había deseado admitir cuántas ganas tenía de que él la tuviera en brazos. Amaba sentir su pecho fuerte contra el costado de su cuerpo. Con naturalidad, sus brazos habían rodeado el cuello de Darién. El brazo desnudo de él contra sus propias piernas desnudas le hacía correr electricidad por todo el cuerpo. La mano del brazo que le sostenía la espalda la envolvía hasta tocar ligeramente el seno con las puntas de los dedos.

-Además, ¿qué tiene de malo un poco de familiaridad entre buenos amigos? -le susurró Darién al oído. De inmediato, Serena bajó los brazos, y se fastidió cuando él se echó a reír. La apoyó despacio, asegurándose de que la pierna no cediera como la noche anterior.

Puso la llave en la cerradura y advirtió: No tiene tan buen aspecto, pero no debes entrar en pánico. Dame una semana o algo así, y lo dejaré como nuevo. Hizo bien en advertírselo. De otro modo, la exclamación de horror podría haber sido todavía más fuerte. El sitio era un desastre. Apenas si podía verse el piso, por la cantidad de basura y escombros que lo cubrían. Del techo habían caído grandes trozos de yeso. Las paredes estaban rajadas y hundidas, por motivos que Serena no se animaba a adivinar. Toda la habitación parecía haber sufrido un saqueo por parte de un gigante enfurecido, y haber quedado como testimonio de su mal carácter.

Serena se volvió hacia Darién con una mirada desvalida. Cada gesto transmitía consternación; los ojos azules estaban ensombrecidos. Darién le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, en gesto tranquilizador.

-Anímate. Te advertí que no entraras en pánico.

-Pero esto... esto es imposible.

-Nunca digas "imposible. Deberías ver las fotografías de algunas de las casas que restauré, antes de iniciar la obra. Este edificio tiene sólo unos cuarenta años. -Rió ante la mirada estupefacta de Serena. -El lunes a primera hora traeré una cuadrilla de demolición para que se lleve todo lo que no esté clavado. Un albañil vendrá a reparar las paredes, un techista se encargará de lo suyo, etc.

-¿Te parece que los pisos están bien? Apartó una pila de maderas agusanadas para que Serena viera el piso.

-Sí. Parece estar bien.

-Lo haré lijar y volver a barnizar. El tragaluz parece intacto y a prueba de lluvias, pero lo examinaré bien. Pasado el shock inicial, Serena comenzó a reconocer algunos de los méritos de la habitación. Alzó la mirada al tragaluz, que corría a lo largo de toda la sala.

-Eso me gusta -señaló-. No hay nada peor que un estudio deprimente.

-¿Qué necesitarás, Serena? Confieso que soy totalmente ignorante en cuanto al aspecto de un estudio de danzas.

-Toda una pared deberá ser de espejos. -Mientras Serena hablaba, Darién tomaba nota mentalmente. -Por supuesto, una barra. Creo que puedo darte algunas direcciones para que busques ese tipo de cosas en la ciudad.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué más?

-Supongo que debería haber alguna especie de vestidor.

-Hay uno grande, en la parte trasera, con baños y duchas. Haré que lo restauren y que quede listo para usar. También hay una oficina pequeña, que tú podrías ocupar. Tal vez quieras guardar allí bajo llave el equipo de música, los discos y todo lo otro que utilices. Yo la arreglaré.

-Darién -comenzó Serena, preocupada-. Odio que te pongas en gastos por esto. Y sé que te costará mucho dinero. Creo que debería decirle a Rei que no va a funcionar. Tú...

-Deja que yo me preocupe por los gastos. Yo ofrecí el edificio. A nadie le sirve pudriéndose aquí solo. Es un insulto a los ojos. Por lo menos así servirá para que se den clases de danza.

-Pero el arreglo es tan temporario... -exclamó Serena.

-¿Lo es? -Los ojos de Darién parecieron perforarle el cerebro.

Por un momento, Serena quedó muda ante la mirada penetrante.

-Sí. Apenas pueda, retomaré mi carrera en la ciudad -aseveró Serena, inflexible.

-Entonces no deberías preocuparte por lo que yo hago -opinó Darién con voz fría-. Anoche te comenté que compré el edificio con el propósito de convertirlo alguna vez en gimnasio y centro de belleza. Ésta será sólo la primera etapa de la restauración. Lo tomaré como una inversión.

Herida por las palabras mordaces y la actitud hostil de Darién, Serena le volvió la espalda y avanzó a través de la basura del piso. Tenía que poner distancia entre ambos. Espacio. Aire. No podía pensar con claridad cerca de él. Por un segundo, cuando él la había aguijoneado, había dudado de desear realmente regresar a su trabajo. ¡Pero claro que lo deseaba! Vivía para eso. Sin embargo, el incidente no hizo más que subrayar hasta qué punto la sensualidad de Darién ponía en peligro su capacidad de razonar.

Cuanto más exploraba la habitación, más imposible le parecía la tarea de convertirla en nada y mucho menos en un salón para dar clases de baile. Darién partió en su propia excursión, golpeando cada tanto las paredes para ubicar vigas y partes huecas.

Serena llegó a la puerta de la pequeña oficina que Darién había mencionado. Después de algunos empujones, la puerta cedió. Ella había espiado por el vidrio manchado, y había visto que la oficina estaba tan sucia y llena de basura como el resto, de modo que no le sorprendió el olor a humedad que dio contra su rostro.

Para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver a una familia de ratones, que salió corriendo en todas direcciones por el ruido de la puerta. Sólo el chillido penetrante de ella evitó que uno de ellos pasara por encima de sus sandalias. Siguió gritando mientras el ratón, aterrorizado, se escondía bajo un mueble de metal de color verde militar que había en una esquina.

-¿Serena? -gritó Darién, alarmado, y se acercó saltando a toda prisa sobre las pilas de basura.

Ella salió casi volando por el piso inestable, sin prestar atención al peligro para sus piernas.

-Ten cuidado, Serena -le advirtió Darién-. No... Espera...

Serena se lanzó contra el pecho de Darién, se colgó de su cuello y enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Escondió el rostro en su cuello. A toda prisa la llevó de nuevo cerca de la puerta. Le acarició el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra le sostenía la cadera. Ella temblaba.

-Shhh. Ya pasó. Estás conmigo -murmuró Darién con los labios junto al cabello femenino, sin dejar de abrazarla fuerte-. ¿Qué había? ¿Una serpiente? ¿Una araña? ¿Una rata? , Serena alzó hacia él el rostro, del color de la tiza. Tenía los ojos azules muy abiertos, espantados.

-¿Ratas? Dios mío, pensé que eran ratones. ¿Ratas? -Se estremeció, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se reclinó otra vez contra el cuello fornido.

-Puede que hayan sido sólo ratones, y apuesto a que estaban tan asustados de ti como tú de ellos. Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-Odio esas cosas. Las cosas chiquitas, con ojos brillosos, que corretean entre las sombras. ¿Cómo puede haber gente que quiera tener como mascotas ratas blancas, conejillos de indias o cosas por el estilo?

-Prometo que nunca te regalaré nada que sea más pequeño que un San Bernardo.

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que él le estaba hablando justo junto al oído. Que le había apartado el cabello, y que su boca lanzaba aliento cálido en su oreja. Los labios le acariciaba el costado del cuello, y los dientes le rozaban la piel.

Serena alzó la cabeza y se apartó de él tanto como pudo.

-Me siento una tonta por salir así, corriendo, hacia ti.

-Te aseguro que no me molesta. -Los ojos de Darién lanzaban chispas burlonas, y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la posición en que se hallaban. Las manos de Darién le sostenían las caderas. Ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. Se sonrojó profundamente, por la yuxtaposición implícita de los cuerpos.

-A... Ahora estoy bien. Me puedes bajar.

-No es problema. De verdad -sostuvo él con sinceridad.

-Darién -insistió Serena con tono amenazador, y él se echó a reír.

-Por lo menos déjame sacarte de aquí.

La llevó en esa posición hasta que hubieron cruzado la puerta. Serena intentó evitar la mirada de él, que estaba clavada en sus ojos. Darién disfrutaba cada movimiento, cada sacudida, cada roce de los cuerpos. Una vez cruzada la puerta, lamentó tener que dejarla en el piso, y se volvió para volver a echar la llave. Cuando terminó, vio que la rubia ya había recorrido la mitad del camino hacia la camioneta.

-Se supone que debo llevarte alzada -le gritó.

-Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. Si no hago ejercicio, las piernas se me pondrán duras.

Le pareció oírlo murmurar una maldición, pero se subió a la camioneta y golpeó la puerta detrás de sí. Si hubiera vuelto a tocarla, hubiera explotado, se hubiera desintegrado y jamás hubiera vuelto a ser Serena Tsukino. Sus fragmentos, armados otra vez, hubieran sido otra persona, pero si le permitía que la tocara nuevamente, como cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía que la tocara, nunca volvería a pertenecerse a sí misma. Estaría perdida.

Darién arrancó la camioneta y dijo como para sacar conversación:

-No te preocupes por la restauración. En pocos días, no podrás reconocer el lugar.

-Espero que no -refunfuñó Serena. ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad cuando ella sentía un terremoto en su interior? ¿Estaba acostumbrado a sostener mujeres en sus brazos, a sentirlas derretirse contra él sin pensar en el decoro, en la moral, en la decencia? ¿Acaso iba por la vida despreocupado después de cada abrazo, como si nada hubiese sucedido?

-Y lo primero que haré será colocar trampas para que no quede ni un ratón.

-Gracias -respondió Serena, seca.

-¿Todavía tienes hambre, o el susto te lo quitó junto con el buen humor? -preguntó Darién, mientras entraba con la camioneta en el pequeño parque municipal del pueblo. Serena ignoró la burla y permaneció tiesa como una estatua cuando él estacionó bajo unas ramas de roble y apagó el motor de la camioneta.

-El desayuno está servido, mi señora -anunció con el tono sombrío de un mayordomo almidonado.

-Vete al infierno -contestó Serena, pero las comisuras de los labios ya delataban la necesidad de soltar la risa.

-Vamos, vamos, basta de lenguaje terrenal. Podría dejar de respetarte. Y si alguna vez dejo de respetarte, cuídate. -Con el dedo índice, recorrió la parte interna del muslo de la joven, desde la rodilla. Ella le tomó la mano justo antes de que llegara al ruedo de los pantalones cortos.

Serena deseó que su voz sonara menos temblorosa y más convencida cuando dijo: Pues yo nunca te he respetado.

Tuvo que empujar la puerta con el hombro para que se abriera, y cuando esto ocurrió estuvo a punto de caer de la camioneta. Cuando Darién la alcanzó todavía reía. Se sentaron a la mesa de picnic, con el envase de leche y la bolsa de rosquitas.

-Qué paso de baile tan gracioso. ¿Cuál elegirás para el bis?

Serena balbuceó, en busca de una réplica digna. Mortificada al no encontrarla, se echó también a reír y se subió a la mesa de madera. Darién metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una rosquita azucarada.

-Para ti.

Cuando vio que Serena estaba a punto de declinar, le clavó una mirada amenazadora.

-Tal vez sólo la mitad -aceptó ella.

-No, no. Tenemos otras con relleno de crema y cobertura de chocolate para cuando terminemos con éstas -manifestó, y clavó los dientes blancos y fuertes en su rosquita.

Serena logró comer dos, y para delicia de Darién se chupó la crema de los dedos. Cuando terminaron, arrojó las migas al piso.

-No sientes aversión hacia los pájaros, ¿verdad? Tienen los ojos brillosos.

-Pero no corretean en las sombras.

-Eso es cierto -sonrió, y sacudió las manos para que cayeran todas las migas. Observaron cómo una bandada de gorriones atacaba con avidez el manjar inesperado.

-¿Estás lista para la leche? -preguntó, al tiempo que abría el envase.

-Quiero sólo un sorbito. ¿Tenemos vasos?

-¿Vasos? -repitió, fingiendo sentirse mortificado-. ¿Qué gracia tiene comer al aire libre si utilizas símbolos convencionales de la civilización, como vasos? Le tendió el envase de cartón a Serena, esta examinó con desconfianza el corte en forma de V.

-No creo que quepa en mi boca, pero aquí voy. -Tomó un trago entero antes de sentir que le caían chorros gemelos de leche por las comisuras de los labios, hasta el mentón. Bajó el envase, se echó a reír e intentó limpiarse la leche con las manos.

Unos dedos fuertes le sujetaron las muñecas. Darién saltó de la mesa y se paró frente a ella.

-Permíteme. -Observó, extasiado, cómo los dos chorritos de leche se convertían en uno y bajaban por el pecho de la joven, hasta formar una gota cremosa sobre la curva de los senos.

Darién clavó la mirada en la gota durante un largo tiempo, antes de bajar la cabeza y alzarla con la lengua. Oyó el suspiro breve y suave de placer y sonrió. Lentamente, quitó con besos todo resto de leche, y con la lengua eliminó cualquier residuo. Siguió besándola hacia arriba, hasta el cuello, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario, dedicando a la tarea mucha más habilidad de la que parecía demandar.

Después de muchos minutos, llegó a la boca de Serena y le lamió los labios. La torturaba al no ir más lejos. Cuando se apartó apenas, oyó el quejido de protesta.

-Ya está todo limpio -dijo, en voz casi inaudible.

Serena se sentía suspendida por hilos invisibles, sobre una olla hirviente de deseo. Había sentido que esos hilos se cortaban uno por uno mientras la boca de Darién la provocaba, excitaba todo instinto femenino de su cuerpo y despertaba sus sentidos. Ahora se sentía predestinada a caer al abismo, y a ser absorbida por él.

-No todo -susurró y se inclinó hacia adelante. En la comisura de los labios de Darién había quedado un cristal de azúcar. Se disolvió contra la punta de su lengua. Animada por su propia audacia, pasó la lengua por el mentón y jugueteó con el labio superior del pelinegro.

Los dedos que le sostenían las muñecas se flexionaron, y el pecho de Darién se apretó contra el de ella. Con voz ronca le dijo:

-Señorita Tsukino, a menos que sea aficionada a que le hagan el amor en parques públicos, sugiero que se detenga y desista de inmediato de esa actividad.

Serena alzó la cabeza de inmediato. Darién le guiñó un ojo, la besó con fuerza y agregó: Además, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…

Continuará…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Jo, ¿A qué les encanto? ¿Y saben qué?, lo mejor viene en el que sigue…Está garantizado.**

**Una vez más gracias a todas ustedes chicas que leen este fic y dejan review y a las que no dejan, ¿Qué esperan?, hay que llegar a los 100, si se pueden más…**

**Cuídense, hasta el lunes…bye**


	13. Capítulo 12

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 12 **

Era cierto que los dos tenían mucho trabajo, y la semana siguiente transcurrió de prisa.

Darién dividía su tiempo entre la casa en la que estaba haciendo refacciones, la remodelación en la de los Kumada y el estudio de danzas. Había contratado especialistas en cada campo para que realizaran el trabajo necesario, pero por las tardes los supervisaba para asegurarse de que todo se hiciera de acuerdo con su alto grado de exigencia. Cuando Serena no podía acompañarlo, él le informaba sobre los avances.

Los informes por lo general tenían lugar mientras cenaban en casa de él, en el departamento de ella o en algún buen restaurante sobre la playa. Si Serena se preocupaba por la gran cantidad de tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, se justificaba diciéndose que era por razones de trabajo.

Una tarde aparecieron Rei y Nicholas con el equipo de música prometido.

-Pensamos que podrías necesitar unos días para acostumbrarte a manejarlo -señaló Nick, después de apoyar el aparato sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Dónde están los niños? -quiso saber Serena.

-En casa, con Zafiro al mando. Los gobierna como un déspota cuando no estamos cerca, así que tenemos que volver antes de que lo asesinen. Hotaru se anotó para tus clases de los lunes y los miércoles.

-Creo que se inscribieron todas las niñas del pueblo -opinó Serena. Les contó que el teléfono no había dejado de sonar desde que había colocado el aviso en un periódico local. Los comentarios de boca en boca también habían sido responsables por la fama de las clases.

–La clase de ejercicios para las mujeres también tiene muchas inscritas. Tendré que limitar el número de vacantes o no quedará lugar para movernos.

-Sabía que la idea era brillante -se ufanó Rei-. En tres días empezarás. ¿Estará listo el salón?

-Darién jura que sí. Lo están arreglando más rápido de lo que me atrevía a esperar.

-Nadie más que él podría haberlo logrado en tan poco tiempo. Es un explotador, pero los hombres que trabajan para él se tirarían de un avión sin paracaídas si se los pidiera - afirmó Nick.

-Se te ve en buena forma -comentó Rei después de estudiar a Serena-. ¿Cómo van esas rodillas?

-Cada día más fuertes. -Había estado haciendo ejercicios prudentes por las mañanas, mientras que por las tardes descansaba las piernas con un tratamiento de baños calientes, y las mantenía levantadas durante varias horas. -¿Todavía quieres ayudarme con esos ejercicios de gimnasia? Si te muestro los pasos, ¿podrás conducir la clase?

-No veo la hora de volver a ponerme las zapatillas de baile.

En ese momento, Darién abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Traje nada más que dos hamburguesas, dos porciones de papas fritas y dos helados, uno de chocolate y uno de vainilla, pero estamos dispuestos a compartir, ¿verdad? –preguntó a Serena con aire travieso.

Serena se apresuró a ayudarlo con la bolsa de la comida, y Darién saludó a Nicholas con un apretón de manos. -Estábamos a punto de irnos. Rei dejó la carne en el horno.

-¡Carne al horno! -repitió Darién relamiéndose.

-Te cambio la carne al horno junto a cinco niños por una hamburguesa en paz -ofreció Rei. Darién y Serena sacudieron la cabeza con cortesía.

-No los culpo.

Los Kumada se despidieron poco después, pero no antes de que Rei guiñara un ojo a su amiga con aire conspirador. Serena no tuvo dudas del mensaje que implicaba ese guiño. Sabía que Darién y ella estaban en boca de todo el pueblo, y que los corazones románticos latían de alegría por la nueva pareja.

Se hubieran desilusionado si hubieran sabido cómo eran de verdad las cosas. Desde la mañana del picnic, no la había tocado más que cuando era necesario por pura cortesía. No hacía insinuaciones sexuales, ni provocaba conversaciones personales, ni iniciaba escenas románticas. La trataba como a una buena amiga o una socia comercial.

Cuando se despedían cada noche, podía o no darle un beso ligero en la mejilla, con la indiferencia de un pariente cariñoso, pero ya no se repetían los abrazos estrechos que habían compartido antes. Serena se decía que estaba contenta de que por fin Darién hubiera tenido en cuenta sus deseos, pero a la vez se preguntaba por qué le resultaba tan difícil concentrarse en las tareas más simples, por qué ponía cuerpo y alma en sus ejercicios suaves como si tratara de librarse de una enfermedad persistente, por qué en su interior sentía un desasosiego que no podía definir del todo.

Tal como lo había prometido, Darién tuvo el estudio listo a tiempo para que comenzaran las clases. La noche anterior al gran día, llevó a Serena para una última visita de inspección. La pared espejada reflejó la expresión atónita de Serena ante el cambio. Habían pulido los pisos y luego les habían dado el tratamiento apropiado para un estudio de danzas. La barra, comprada en la ciudad, estaba ubicada a lo largo de la pared, según las instrucciones de Serena. Los azulejos de las duchas del vestuario relucían; la oficina estaba equipada con un pequeño escritorio, un fichero nuevo, un sillón y un teléfono.

-Ciento por ciento libre de ratas –le aseguró al abrir la puerta para mostrársela.

Serena se sobrepuso a su confusión para decir, Darién esto es... demasiado. Yo quería algo habitable, pero esto es un lujo. Ni en Manhattan trabajé nunca en un estudio tan bonito como éste.

-Como te dije antes, es una inversión. -Darién se encogió de hombros. -Sólo estoy haciendo planes egoístas para el futuro.

Serena no le creyó, pero tampoco quiso discutir. Si su objetivo había sido inyectarle entusiasmo para su nuevo proyecto, lo había logrado. No veía la hora de que llegara la mañana siguiente para su primera clase.

Al terminar la clase, su entusiasmo había desaparecido y estaba casi decidida a tirar la toalla. Había tenido que vérselas con veinticinco niñas excitadas y veinticinco madres molestas.

-Debes de estar bromeando -dijo a Rei al derrumbarse en el cómodo sillón de la oficina. Agradeció en silencio a Darién la sabiduría de haber comprado otro asiento además del de ella.

Rei se echó a reír, al tiempo que ubicaba a Hotaru frente a ella para volver a hacerle las trenzas.

-Espera a que tengas treinta y cinco amas de casa fuera de estado que quieran tener un cuerpo como el tuyo en dos o tres semanas. Dejarán aquí los pulmones para después volver a sus casas y darse un atracón con una caja de bombones escondida.

Rei luchó con la banda elástica con la que sostenía la trenza. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Un cartel -respondió Serena, a la vez que escribía la última palabra con fibra sobre un trozo de cartón blanco. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho para que Rei lo leyera.

_**"Las madres son bienvenidas la primera clase de cada mes. El resto de los días, por favor, dejen a sus hijas en la puerta. Gracias. Serena."**_

Aprendes rápido, amiguita, le comento Reí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En verdad Serena aprendió mucho en las dos semanas siguientes. Aprendió que a las mujeres mayores había que recordarles que no podían conversar y hacer ejercicios extenuantes al mismo tiempo. Aprendió que las niñas nunca debían bailar con goma de mascar en la boca si quería evitar que volvieran a sus casas con un pegote en el cabello.

Aprendió a enjuagar los charcos accidentales que dejaban las pequeñitas por no darse el tiempo suficiente para correr hasta el baño o quitarse las medias y los trajes. Aprendió que a las mujeres puede caerles mal porque se les diga que no dejen las tazas de café sobre el piso del estudio.

Sin embargo, todas las noches, durante la cena que compartía con Darién conforme a un acuerdo implícito, le relataba sus aventuras con ojos brillantes y gestos animados. No se daba cuenta de lo feliz que se la veía ni de que rara vez hablaba de sus rodillas, que no le daban muchos problemas si tenía cuidado al enseñar los pasos. Cuando caía en su cama por las noches, dormía el sueño de los justos, exhausta, pero siempre dispuesta a levantarse y enfrentar los desafíos del día siguiente.

Al cerrar la puerta después de la última clase un jueves por la tarde, vio que Darién la esperaba en su Mercedes, estacionado junto a la acera. Lo saludó con la mano mientras se cuidaba de no pisar el césped que, gracias al riego diario de su tormento de pelo azabache, luchaba por sobrevivir.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -le preguntó, asomándose por la ventanilla del automó alumnas se fueron hace mucho.

Serena estaba segura, además, de que ninguna se habría perdido el detalle de que Darién la estaba esperando.

-Hice algunos ejercicios y después me di una ducha.

-¿Te gusta la champaña?

-Sólo cuando está perfectamente helada -precisó Serena.

-Entonces tienes suerte. Ha estado enfriándose todo el día. -Darién le indicó el asiento del acompañante. -Rei aseguró que enviaría a Nicholas a llevar el automóvil de vuelta hasta tu departamento. Esta noche celebramos con un picnic en la playa.

-¿A qué se debe el dudoso honor?

-A que estás razonablemente cuerda después de dos semanas de clases con las señoras y las niñas de Tidelands -se burló él mientras encendía el motor y salía de la playa de estacionamiento. Se había puesto pantalones cortos y una camiseta. El sol del atardecer hacía brillar el vello de las piernas.

-Eso merece una celebración, pero, ¿no te molesta que tu acompañante vaya vestida así? -Después de ducharse, se había puesto un traje de baile limpio y una falda de jean. Tenía el cabello lacio todavía húmedo, peinado con raya al medio.

Darién la estudió por el rabillo del ojo.

-Me parece que sí. -Cuando Serena le lanzó una mirada asesina, se echó a reír. –Sabes que siempre pienso que estás hermosa. -Extendió la mano y la puso sobre la rodilla de la chica, debajo de la falda. El impacto que los sacudió fue como un misil directo al corazón de ambos.

Era la primera vez en semanas que Darién la tocaba con algo más que compañerismo. El movimiento desató la pasión reprimida que habían estado tratando de contener con desesperación.

-¿Cómo están tus piernas? -le preguntó Darién con dulzura.

-Bien -contestó Serena con voz ronca. Enseguida se aclaró la garganta. -Ayer hablé con el médico. Dijo que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Quiere verme dentro de un mes.

Los dedos se pusieron rígidos sobre la rodilla femenina, antes de retirarse a su pesar.

Darién frenó ante el sendero de entrada de una casa frente a la playa. Era de estilo victoriano, rodeada por una galería. Tenía cúpulas en cada esquina del frente del piso superior, y el techo del pórtico tenía una terminación de madera.

-Esta es una de las casas que restauré para un cliente. Tienen playa privada, pero me han dado permiso para que la use cuando no están. Como sé que están en Europa, tenemos intimidad garantizada.

La intensidad que encerraban las palabras de Darién hizo que el corazón de Serena se parara unos segundos antes de comenzar a latir con ritmo rápido y errático. Los colores del atardecer teñían todo a su alrededor. La brisa del océano refrescó las mejillas de Serena cuando abrió la puerta del automóvil y descendió.

-No tan rápido -le advirtió Darién cuando Serena abrió el portón de la propiedad-. No puedo llevar todo esto solo.

-¿Qué diablos llevas ahí?

Darién sacó una manta, una cesta para picnic y un refrigerador portátil del asiento trasero.

-¿Puedes llevar la canasta y la manta? Esto es pesado -añadió, señalando el refrigerador.

-¿Esa cosita?

-No -contestó Darién cortante-. El contenido. Dos botellas de champaña.

-¿Dos?

-Sí. Tengo intenciones de doblegarte con alcohol y luego aprovecharme de la situación de la forma más lasciva posible.

Ella se echó a reír mientras trasponía el umbral. Bordearon la casa y tomaron el sendero que conducía a la playa. Darién estiró la manta y Serena se dejó caer sobre ella, con las piernas extendidas. Después de colocar el refrigerador al alcance de la mano, respiraron hondo el aire salado.

-Ah, Madre Naturaleza, no hay nada que se te parezca -suspiró Darién. Su admiración por la naturaleza lo llevó aún más lejos. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones deportivos.

Para consternación de Serena, prosiguió con los calzoncillos, que cayeron sobre sus pies, con lo que quedó totalmente desnudo.

Durante unos segundos se quedó sin habla. Ni siquiera pudo respirar para lanzar una exclamación. Se le había cortado el aliento ante la vista del hermoso miembro de Darién, exhibido con toda displicencia. Paralizada, lo observó extender la mano hacia ella. -

¿Me sigues?

Serena sacudió la cabeza, todavía atónita. El no insistió. En cambio, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la orilla. A sus espaldas, Serena agregó con voz entrecortada: Todavía no.

Entró en el agua con la gracia arrogante de un dios del mar. Las olas se le arremolinaban en los tobillos y las piernas como si le prodigaran besos de adoración. Se zambulló contra una ola que lo envolvió como una amante. Cuando Serena volvió a verlo, las fuertes brazadas ya lo habían llevado lejos de la costa. Al regresar, Darién se relajó y dejó que la marea lo devolviera a la orilla.

Se puso de pie y formó una bocina con las manos para llamarla.

-¡Ven, el agua está maravillosa!

Serena negó con la cabeza y pudo reunir fuerzas suficientes como para gritarle la respuesta.

-Hace demasiado frío. -Más tarde, Serena recordaría que ni siquiera lo había mirado a los ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en el triángulo velludo del abdomen, que apuntaba a lo que estaba oculto en las aguas. Bajo la luz cada vez más tenue, esa parte de Darién sólo aparecía conforme al antojo de las olas, que lo golpeaban con un ritmo enloquecedor.

Finalmente cuando salió corriendo del agua, ella desvió la cabeza y murmuró algo incoherente sobre el atardecer espléndido. Darién respiraba agitado por el ejercicio, y la respiración de Serena era igual de irregular.

Pero ella respiró otra vez con normalidad cuando vio que Darién volvía a ponerse los calzoncillos. Exhaló agradecida al oír que cerraba el broche de la cintura.

El exhaló con fuerza, al tiempo que se peinaba el cabello mojado con las manos.

-Estaba fabuloso. Ahora tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

¿Hambre? Las entrañas de Serena se quejaban, pero no con la clase de hambre a la que se refería Darién. Nunca, aunque viviera mil años, olvidaría la figura de ese hombre con la piel convertida en bronce por los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. La luz le subrayaba y sombreaba los rasgos de una manera que hubiera llenado de gozo a cualquier espíritu con sensibilidad artística. Vestido, era soberbio. Desnudo, encarnaba la virilidad en su forma más excelsa.

Para ocultar su inquietud, Serena preguntó, petulante: -¿Qué hay para comer? -Miró por encima del hombro de Darién, sin atreverse todavía a enfrentar los perceptivos ojos azules.

-Ensalada de langosta, huevos rellenos, exquisiteces varias y tartaletas de frutilla.

-¡Esto sí que es una fiesta! No me dirás que preparaste todo tú mismo.

-Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no, le pedí al chef de "El Faro" que me preparara la canasta.

-Darién tomó la primera botella de champaña del refrigerador y raspó los trocitos de hielo que se le habían adherido. -Lo primero es lo primero. Con destreza, quitó el papel dorado del tapón, aflojó el alambre e hizo saltar el corcho. El perfume que brotó del cuello de la botella estimuló el deseo de ambos de disfrutar del buen vino. Sacó dos copas de la canasta y las llenó con una cantidad generosa antes de devolver la botella al refrigerador.

Levantó su copa y la hizo chocar contra la de Serena.

-Por la profesora de danzas más encantadora, más hermosa, y más... sensual que he conocido.

Serena se echó a reír, pero aceptó los cumplidos con una majestuosa inclinación de la cabeza. Ambos bebieron y suspiraron de placer ante la frescura de la champaña. Darién se inclinó hacia la joven y apoyó los labios sobre los de ella.

-Felicitaciones por tu buen trabajo.

-Gracias.

El beso estaba desprovisto de pasión, pero lleno de una ternura que hizo doler el corazón de Serena. Darién lo había interrumpido demasiado pronto.

Lo ayudó a vaciar la canasta y atacaron la comida deliciosa como un par de lobos hambrientos. La primera botella de champaña quedó vacía en cuestión de minutos. Ya iban por la mitad de la segunda cuando Serena se lamió las últimas migas de tarta de frutilla de los dedos y se recostó sobre la manta, satisfecha.

-Voy a explotar -aseguró, al tiempo que se frotaba el vientre.

-Bien -comentó Darién con calma. Guardó las sobras en la canasta y la colocó a un lado, antes de tenderse junto a Serena.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Estuvo delicioso. Gracias. Este lugar es maravilloso.

-Tú eres maravillosa -interrumpió él con voz ronca-. Tu rostro y tu cuerpo son maravillosos. Tu voz es maravillosa. Tu sabor es maravilloso. -La distancia que los separaba se acortó hasta que la boca de Darién se amoldó a la de ella, en un beso que lo decía todo. Habían saciado el apetito, pero todavía quedaba una avidez furiosa dentro de ambos.

Disfrutó de la boca de Serena como si fuera una fruta exquisita, creada para su placer. Los dedos femeninos aferraban el abundante cabello negro para retener la boca de Darién, mientras lo saboreaba con la pericia de una catadora experta.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sin aire, y se miraron con los ojos nublados por la pasión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ódienme por dejar así el capitulo. No sean golosas, les di a Darién desnudo en la playa, que mas quieren.

Lo anterior un comentario de goordita, jejeje, el mío es: No se pierdan el siguiente…Les encantará.

Gracias a todas las chicas que dejan review a esta preciosa y candente historia ¿de amor?, para descubrirlo hay que leer… Se cuidan hasta el viernes…bye


	14. Capítulo 13

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

_En el capitulo anterior nuestro protagonistas estaban en un pic nic en la playa, Serena y Darién se besaban con fogosidad, cuando se separaron sus ojos estaban nublados por la pasión y les faltaba el aire._

**Capítulo 13:**

-He querido besarte cada vez que estuvimos juntos durante las semanas que pasaron. Dios, fue un infierno tratar de mantener las manos lejos de ti. -Mientras hablaba, Darién mordisqueaba uno a uno los dedos de Serena, lamiendo las yemas con la lengua ardiente.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Para darte tiempo. No estabas preparada.

-¿Crees que ahora sí estoy preparada? La voz de Serena se extinguió cuando la lengua de Darién se detuvo en la unión de dos dedos.

-Si no es así, ten piedad. Me muero por ti. La volvió a besar, y la mano que recorrió el costado del cuerpo de ella le provocó un escalofrío de impaciencia.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco.

-Siéntate.

-La hizo incorporarse hasta que quedó sentada entre las rodillas levantadas de él, acunada contra el pecho desnudo. Le colocó su camiseta sobre los hombros y deslizó las manos detrás de los brazos de ella hasta apoyarlas sobre su vientre.

-Pareces tan pequeña -susurró. Con simbolismo erótico, la lengua de Darién exploró la pequeña cavidad de la oreja de Serena.

-¿Te quebrarás si te hago el amor?

-No lo sabremos hasta que suceda, ¿verdad? -Serena tomó la mano izquierda de él con la suya y la alzó hasta cubrir un seno.

-Acaríciame, Darién.

Serena no supo de dónde había sacado valor. Tampoco supo adónde había ido a parar su prudencia, ni cuándo había comenzado a derrumbarse el muro de defensa que había construido. Su pasado no significaba nada. Era como si el tiempo que había pasado con Seiya nunca hubiera existido, a juzgar por el efecto nulo que tenía sobre lo que vivía con Darién. En ese momento no quería recordar quiénes eran ella y él, ni el hecho de que sus vidas siguieran rumbos opuestos. De pronto, necesitaba que Darién la acariciara para saciar las ansias que la atormentaban desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Darién alzó también la otra mano, le tomó el otro seno, como aceptando gentilmente el don que ella le ofrecía, y la acarició con movimientos delicados.

-Eres exquisita. Exquisita. -Los pulgares se apoyaron a los costados del torso de Serena, en tanto los otros dedos se ceñían sobre las curvas de sus senos. Era como si Serena estuviera desnuda, ya que el género del traje de baño no ocultaba nada. Darién la alzo con dulzura para darle besos en el cuello.

-Quiero verlos otra vez -murmuró, al tiempo que los pulgares trazaban círculos sobre los pezones con un ritmo hipnótico-. Cuando te desvestí esa noche, estaban duros y erectos. ¿Era porque yo te miraba?

-Serena sacudió la cabeza y luego la apoyó contra el hombro de él para darle mayor acceso a su cuello.

-Quiero verlos crecer así mientras los toco. Quiero besarlos, saborearlos, sentirlos contra la lengua, en la boca, contra mi rostro.

Serena gimió cuando una mano de Darién se deslizó bajo el traje de baño, para verificar lo que había logrado con sus palabras provocativas. La palma de la mano ardía contra la frescura del seno. El pezón floreció entre los dedos que lo veneraban de manera tan refinada.

Con el mentón hacia atrás, Serena se esforzó por encontrar la boca de Darién, tan ávida y caliente como la de ella. Las lenguas se trabaron en una batalla apasionada donde ambos salieron victoriosos. En todo momento la mano masculina la acariciaba con una vehemencia templada por la ternura.

Cuando el beso se hizo más intenso, Darién se echó hacia atrás e hizo que Serena quedara ubicada encima de él. Había cambiado una forma de placer por otra. Una mano se enredó en el cabello rubio, mientras la otra se deslizaba por el muslo, debajo de la falda.

Serena contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos de Darién alcanzaron el borde del traje de baño, y luego suspiró aliviada al ver que no se detendría ante esa barrera. Los dedos fuertes se deslizaron por debajo de la tela para tocar la curva firme de la nalga.

Después de liberar su boca de los labios avaros de él preguntó:

-Darién, ¿por qué te quitaste toda la ropa? La respiración de él era irregular.

-Para que reaccionaras. Para que te escandalizaras y respondieras de algún modo. Para ver si te atraía siquiera un poco. ¿Te resulto atractivo?

Serena escondió la cabeza en el abundante vello del pecho varonil. La vulnerabilidad de Darién la enternecía.

-Sí, sí -susurró, con los labios contra la piel salada-. Eres hermoso. Siempre me atrajiste.

-¿Sabes cuánto te he deseado, Serena? ¿Sabes que mi cuerpo no me ha dado un minuto de paz desde que te vi por primera vez?

-Darién se movió apenas y le preguntó con voz ronca: -¿Sabes cuánto deseo estar dentro de ti en este mismo momento? -Con la mano de él sobre su nalga desnuda, apretada contra el cuerpo masculino, ¿cómo negar la prueba del deseo de Darién, que latía contra el centro de su femineidad?

Serena se acomodó mejor, y el movimiento dejó a Darién sin aliento.

-Creo que sí. -Serena se dejó guiar por su instinto, y se meció ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Darién.

-Eres tan dulce... -Darién llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y la clavó en la arena blanda.

Tenía los párpados apretados, en una mueca que podía ser de éxtasis intenso o dolor agudo.

-Serena, por Dios, no hagas eso. Quiero hacerte el amor, pero no aquí. Vamos.

La hizo rodar hacia un lado y comenzó a recoger los restos del picnic con movimientos rápidos y nerviosos.

Serena tuvo dificultad para seguir los pasos de Darién, quien se dirigió hasta el automóvil con largas zancadas. El viento despeinaba el cabello negro, y el frío de la noche golpeaba su pecho, pero a él no le afectaban los elementos de la naturaleza: se aproximaba al automóvil con una idea fija en la mente.

Apenas hubieron acomodado las cosas en el asiento de atrás, Darién encendió el motor.

Serena se acurrucó a su lado, con lo que el asiento del acompañante quedó casi libre. Le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y la mano en el muslo. Por momentos lo acariciaba, por otros lo apretaba, cada vez con más atrevimiento.

-Será mejor que no sigas-le advirtió Darién cuando tuvo que detenerse con brusquedad ante un semáforo.

-¿O si no qué? -lo provocó Serena en un susurro. Darién le tomó la mano y la puso en un lugar que no dejaba dudas sobre la poca confianza que debían tener en su capacidad de control.

-Si quieres ponerte mimosa, hazlo con él. Está rogando que lo mimen.

En el momento Serena se quedó helada, mortificada por lo que había hecho Darién. Pero cuando pasó el impacto inicial, no halló motivos convincentes para retirar la mano. Los dedos inquisidores de Serena eran una amenaza para la cordura de Darién.

-Al diablo con mis buenas ideas -se lamentó-. Gracias a Dios, llegamos a casa. Tomó con brusquedad el sendero de entrada. Lo que vio allí fue totalmente inesperado.

Frente a la escalera que conducía al departamento de Serena había dos automóviles estacionados, cada uno con varios pasajeros. Sobre los vehículos había personas de ambos sexos en posiciones diversas. Otros se habían apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera. Las risas y la charla llenaban el aire nocturno. Parecía que una banda de gitanos hubiera acampado allí durante la noche.

Y era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

La maldición de Darién retumbó en los oídos de Serena.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

Serena se recuperó de la sorpresa y se deslizó hacia el asiento del acompañante.

-Son amigos míos -explicó, tratando de evitar los ojos iracundos de Darién. Abrió la puerta y saludó a sus amigos con gritos alegres, inversamente proporcionales a lo que sentía.

Uno de los jóvenes la llevó en andas; luego Serena pasó por los brazos de todos de sus amigos, y recibió de cada uno un abrazo cariñoso. En total, habría unas doce o quince personas que habían viajado desde lejos para verla, pero era difícil contarlos porque no se quedaban quietos.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Hace horas que te estarnos esperando.

-¿Por qué tienes arena en los pies?

-Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada. Disparaban preguntas y frases maliciosas con la velocidad de una ametralladora.

Serena tartamudeó mientras se alisaba con los dedos el cabello enredado.

-Darién y yo fuimos de picnic después de la clase, para celebrar... Ah, él es Darién Chiba, el dueño de... mi amigo. Señaló al hombre moreno, de rostro tenso, que se recostaba contra el Mercedes con fingida indiferencia. Una docena de ojos se clavaron en él, y se oyeron algunos saludos. Darién respondió con un "hola" muy poco entusiasta.

-Bien, seguiremos con la fiesta que comenzaron en la playa. Muéstranos el camino - pidió uno de los jóvenes. Tomó a Serena de la mano y con la otra plantada con firmeza sobre el trasero de ella, la empujó escaleras arriba. Unas semanas antes, Serena nunca hubiera advertido el gesto, común entre bailarines. En ese momento se sintió sonrojar y albergó la esperanza de que Darién no hubiera visto lo que había hecho su amigo. Frente a la puerta, buscó las llaves, nerviosa.

Cuando todos terminaron de dar exclamaciones de aprobación por el departamento, Serena echó una mirada por encima del hombro y constató que Darién no los había seguido.

-Darién, por favor, sube.

-No quisiera molestar. -¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan fría, sí momentos antes había estado casi jadeante de deseo?

-No molestas. Por favor.

-Está bien.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle o esperarlo, la llevaron hacia adentro: querían saber dónde guardaba los vasos. Poco después empezaron a pasar las jarras de vino que, a juzgar por la alegría de los presentes, ya había comenzado a hacer sus efectos. También habían llevado queso, galletas y ostras ahumadas.

-¿Qué tal es vivir en el fin del mundo? -preguntó alguien a los gritos, por encima del sonido de la radio, que emitía rock pesado.

-Es bueno -le gritó a su vez Serena, con una sonrisa. ¿Dónde estaba Darién? Allí, mirando con desprecio al tipo con el cabello cortado a lo punk, musculosa y pantalones rojos. "Es un bailarín fantástico", hubiera querido decir Serena a Darién.

-Estoy dando clases.

La revelación produjo un estallido de risas irreverentes.

-¿A quiénes? ¿A señoras gordas y a sus preciosas hijitas? -El comentario provocó otra ola de risas.

-Pues sí, a amas de casa y a niñas -repuso Serena, un tanto a la defensiva-. En verdad es muy divertido. A todas les encanta. Algunas...

-Ay, Dios mío- gritó una de las muchachas, mientras se tomaba con las manos las mejillas demasiado maquilladas-. Se nos ha convertido en una maestrita. -Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Serena sintió que la sonrisa que había construido con tanto esfuerzo se derrumbaba.

-Hagas lo que hagas, Serena, no puede ser mejor que tu carrera en la ciudad –señaló uno de los jóvenes, más juicioso-. Lo llevas en la sangre. Yo me mataré cuando no pueda bailar más.

Serena lanzó una mirada a Darién, que tenía el hombro apoyado contra la ventana.

Los ojos llameantes revelaban el deseo de que el muchacho siguiera adelante con sus planes de suicidio.

-No debería ser por mucho tiempo más -insistió, quitando los ojos del rostro pétreo de Darién-. El médico dijo...

-¿Qué saben los médicos?

-Sí, ¿acaso bailaron alguna vez? ¿Han estado fuera de circuito durante seis meses, para luego tratar de volver a ponerse en forma?

-Por no hablar de una carrera como la de Serena, que en ese tiempo puede irse al diablo -apuntó otro de los presentes-. ¿Cuánto crees que dura la memoria de los productores? ¿Seis meses? Olvídalo. En seis meses dirán "¿Serena qué?".

-No, esperen. -Uno de los menos locuaces se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a Serena. –

Están todos celosos, Serena. Eso es todo. -Estarás de regreso en pocos meses y bailarás mejor que nunca.

Serena levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Gracias, así lo espero.

-Sé que así será.

Se hizo una pausa momentánea, y quedó claro que nadie estaba muy de acuerdo.

Serena, con un nudo en la garganta, pidió con alegría forzada:

-Bien, cuéntenme las novedades.

Durante la media hora siguiente la conversación fue menos sombría, porque le relataron sucesos recientes y le recordaron experiencias compartidas en el pasado. Serena se preguntaba por qué ya no se sentiría una más del grupo. Este grupo, al que había pertenecido, le parecía ahora demasiado inmaduro y superficial. Eran egocéntricos, paranoicos y aburridos.

Hablaban de una sola cosa: la danza.

Ignoraban a Darién, y él, por su parte, hacía todo lo posible para que así fuera. Varias veces tuvo que esforzarse por relajar la mandíbula, temeroso de que se le partieran los dientes por la extrema presión a la que la estaban sometiendo. A menudo apretaba los puños a los costados del cuerpo. Hubiera querido limpiar la habitación de un golpe, y arrancar con el mismo gesto la expresión de espanto y tristeza del rostro de Serena.

Por fin alguien recordó que debían ponerse en marcha para regresar. Varios abrazaron a Serena, le desearon que se recuperara pronto y le pidieron que almorzara con ellos si iba a la ciudad. Otros, menos sensibles, se abalanzaron escaleras abajo, para ocupar los mejores asientos en los automóviles. Se alejaron dando bocinazos, con una que otra sugerencia burlona de que Serena y Darién retomaran su propia fiesta en el punto en que la habían interrumpido.

Cuando Serena regresó a su departamento, vio que, en algún momento que no podía precisar, Darién también se había marchado y la había dejado sola. Todo encajaba. Nunca se había sentido más sola en toda su vida. Durante unos minutos vagó sin rumbo por el departamento, sin pensar en nada, sin ninguna misión, sin un propósito. Como su vida. No tenía a nadie. No tenía nada. Esta "pseudovida" que había estado construyendo en Tidelands era sólo una farsa. Ella no era parte de la vida del lugar. No podría serlo nunca.

Tenía sólo una cosa. Sólo una sola cosa se había mantenido constante en su vida. De pronto, llena de resolución, tomó la cartera, salió a toda prisa del departamento y bajó las escaleras. Tal como Rei le había prometido a Darién, le habían llevado el automóvil. Serena lo encendió y se alejó a toda velocidad camino al estudio. No se detuvo ni por un momento a pensar que tal vez no fuera prudente entrar en el edificio desierto a tan altas horas de la noche.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la oficina para conectar el equipo de música. Se puso unas medias que tenía guardadas en un armario y ató las cintas de unas zapatillas de punta.

Después de quitarse la falda de un tirón, se acercó a la barra e hizo unos ejercicios de precalentamiento. Sólo la luz de la oficina iluminaba el vasto salón vacío.

Con el cuerpo ya cubierto de sudor, Serena eligió un disco y lo colocó en la bandeja.

Frente a la pared espejada, comenzó a moverse al son de la música. Al principio el ritmo era lento y medido. Luego aumentó de a poco, hasta que Serena se encontró girando por todo el salón, con abandono total y frenético.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces? -tronó una voz en la oscuridad.

Serena no se detuvo, y tampoco vaciló en sus movimientos precisos. Sin remordimientos ni atenuantes, contestó la pregunta airada de Darién.

-Hago lo que nací para hacer.

Continuará…

**No se ustedes pero yo sufrí cuando leí este capítulo ¿se preguntarán porque?, pues en sí Serena es muy complicada busca demasiado la aceptación de los demás, en los amigos, Darién, en todos buscaba que la apoyarán y siguieran dando esperanza a su vida ¿se dieron cuenta?, en fin…**

**Ya se que dije que este capítulo estaría más interesante y así fue, no vale reprochar nada, pero pues se que están desesperadas por leer la culminación de tanta situación pasional entre esos dos, jijiji, ahora sí es una promesa en el próximo, recuerden los días que actualizo para que dejen su review, la historia es buena anímenla, cuídense, hasta el lunes…bye**


	15. Capítulo 14

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

En el capítulo anterior Serena en un arranque de impotencia, tristeza y dolor por todo aquello que habían comentado sus amigos sobre lo deprimente de su rutina actual comparada con su anterior ritmo de vida, corrió a refugiarse en su pasión, el baile.

**Capítulo 14**

Darién, alarmado al verla bailar de manera tan enérgica, llegó en dos pasos hasta la bandeja giradiscos y levantó la púa. La música se interrumpió de modo brusco. El silencio que siguió era casi ensordecedor. Serena, en medio de una serie de giros, se fue deteniendo como la bailarina de una caja de música, muy despacio, hasta quedar inmóvil. Durante unos instantes permaneció quieta, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, desolada.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, en la luz pálida que venía de la oficina, Darién vio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-No me detengas -rogó Serena, sin ningún vestigio de orgullo-. Tengo que bailar. Ahora. En este momento. Por favor.

-Te harás daño.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre y los apretó con fuerza.

-Ahora me estoy haciendo daño.

Darién la miró, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa. La cabellera le cubría los hombros como un velo, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas parecían los de una niña desilusionada. Sintió una oleada de compasión por ella. Serena trataba con desesperación de negar lo innegable.

Por momentos se llenaba de furia: había permitido que una manada de idiotas arruinara la felicidad que estaba construyendo con tanto cuidado. Quería sacudirla hasta que se diera cuenta de que la opinión de ellos no tenía importancia. Pero a la vez se sentía lleno de un amor y una necesidad de protegerla tan grandes que lo hacían temblar como una hoja. Su fuerza no significaba nada si no podía ser fuerte para ella. Darién se sentía terriblemente débil.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -preguntó, en un susurro apagado.

-Coloca la púa en el comienzo del tercer tema, y ayúdame.

-Ayudarte...

-Baila conmigo.

En cualquier otro momento él hubiera lanzado una carcajada. Si había una profesión en el mundo con la que su apariencia no concordaba era con la de bailarín. Podía llegar a parecer leñador, estibador, jugador de fútbol, campeón de lucha libre; pero no bailarín. Sin embargo, la voz lastimera de Serena eliminó toda posibilidad de reírse. Sintió una tremenda tristeza de que esto fuera lo único que no podría hacer por ella.

-Serena, no puedo. No sabría ni cómo empez...

-Yo te lo indicaré. En realidad, lo único que tienes que hacer es sostenerme y alzarme. Darién, nervioso, se secó las manos húmedas de sudor en los pantalones.

-Podría dejarte caer.

-No. -Serena sacudió la cabeza. -No. Yo sé que no. Por favor.

No podía negarse a un pedido tan sincero.

-Está bien -se oyó responder. Se dio vuelta para poner la púa en el final del segundo tema, a fin de darse tiempo para llegar hasta ella.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Serena lo esperaba en puntas de pie.

-Párate detrás de mí. Durante los primeros minutos bailaré sola. Lo único que tienes que hacer es girar en mi dirección. Te avisaré antes de que tengas que alzarme.

Los acordes perturbadores de Rachmaninoff llenaron el salón, y Serena se alejó dando vueltas. Se deslizaba alrededor de Darién, convertida en el personaje que estaba representando.

Encarnaba a una mujer enamorada que bailaba para su amante, sensual y provocativa. Cada movimiento era bello, limpio, preciso.

-Esta vez, cuando me acerque, rodéame la cintura con el brazo y deja que me incline hasta llegar al piso. -Darién contuvo el aliento por temor de hacer algo mal, pero se sorprendió cuando su mano enorme la tomó por la cintura y él se inclinó con Serena, hasta que la cabeza de ella estuvo a punto de tocar el piso. Por instinto, supo en qué momento debía ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se volvió a alejar, bailando.

-Cuando vuelva, tómame por las caderas y levántame por encima de tu cabeza –le explicó Serena mientras giraba a su alrededor. Casi lo tomó de sorpresa cuando fue corriendo hacia él y pareció volar hasta la altura de su cabeza. Las manos masculinas la tomaron por la pelvis para alzarla. -Ahora camina en un círculo lento –le indico, regocijada.

Darién levantó la cabeza para ver la espalda de ella arqueada y los brazos muy abiertos, como la silueta de un pájaro en vuelo. Pesaba apenas más que un pájaro.

-Bájame poco a poco-indicó, con los brazos en los hombros de Darién. Él se conmovió cuando Serena le apoyó las rodillas en el pecho y se deslizó, sensual, contra el cuerpo viril, hasta que las puntas de las zapatillas tocaron el piso.

Le fue dando indicaciones durante el resto de la danza. A medida que la música iba llegando a su punto culminante, ella se acercaba dando giros.

-Arrodíllate con una sola pierna -le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el movimiento. La música terminó con notas vibrantes, en el momento en que Serena ejecutaba una arriesgada inclinación hacia atrás, con las puntas de los pies apoyadas en el muslo de Darién.

Silencio.

Durante un largo rato se mantuvieron en la misma posición. Por fin Serena se incorporó. Darién le puso una mano en el vientre para que tuviera mejor equilibrio. Permaneció de pie, de espaldas a él. Todavía arrodillado, Darién la hizo girar con lentitud.

Serena tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, pero ya no de dolor sino de alegría.

-Gracias. Fue... hermoso.

-Tú eres hermosa. -Las manos de Darién rozaron el cuerpo de Serena, para asegurarse de que era de carne y hueso y no un hada enviada desde el cielo para encantarlo. Con las palmas en la espalda de Serena, la atrajo hacia sí y apoyó la cabeza contra su vientre.

Ella sintió el peso agradable y enredó los dedos en el cabello negro, para acercarlo más. El pelinegro giró apenas la cabeza, hasta que la chica percibió el vapor de su respiración a través del traje de baile. Los labios de Darién empezaron a moverse sobre ella, dándole besos en la cintura, el vientre, y luego más abajo, cerca de los muslos.

-Darién... -exclamó Serena, en forma casi inaudible. Después se dejó caer en brazos de él, quien la besó con avidez salvaje. Con la lengua arrasó la boca de Serena: era una víctima dispuesta a dejarse atacar. Las manos del pelinegro se movieron por el cabello de ella, el cuello, los hombros y brazos. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de un violador era que ella era totalmente dócil, y sentía las mismas ansias que él. Le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, buscaba con fervor poco experimentado los labios de Darién.

Cuando Darién levantó la cabeza para respirar, susurró jadeante:

-Salgamos de aquí.

De inmediato se alejaron del estudio en el automóvil de Darién; la camioneta de los Kumada quedó abandonada por segunda vez. No había posibilidad de ir al departamento de Serena. La fiesta que había tenido lugar allí era todavía demasiado reciente, y él no deseaba que se reabrieran las heridas.

La llevó en brazos a su propia casa, pasando por el jardín de invierno que a Serena le gustaba tanto y por las habitaciones de la planta baja, hasta la escalera. La cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su pecho, en un gesto de confianza absoluta. Cuando la apoyó en el piso en el dormitorio, Serena levantó la vista con timidez.

-Necesito una ducha.

Darién sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo también. Por allí. -Le indicó una puerta en un extremo de la habitación, y Serena fue hacia allí, todavía con sus zapatillas de baile, que parecían torpes cuando no estaba en puntas de pie. Entró detrás de ella, pero no encendió las luces principales sino una lámpara pequeña, que tiñó el cuarto de un cálido resplandor anaranjado.

Darién corrió la mampara de la ducha y abrió los grifos. A medida que el baño se llenaba de vapor, se desvistieron con calma, sin que los ojos de cada uno dejaran de mirar al otro. Se quitó con facilidad los calzoncillos, la camisa y los zapatos. Tuvo el privilegio de observar a la rubia quitarse el traje de baile y las medias, dejando al desnudo las caderas delgadas y las piernas hermosas. Al final arrojó con indiferencia las ropas sobre las zapatillas.

Con más atrevimiento, ahora que había superado la timidez, Serena estudió el esplendor del cuerpo de Darién. Él se lo permitió al quedarse inmóvil mientras los ojos de ella lo recorrían hasta detenerse en su miembro encendido. Con dedos virginales, Serena afrontó la distancia que los separaba. Vaciló por un momento, pero al fin lo tocó.

Si hubiera estado mirando el rostro de Darién en vez del miembro que acariciaba con timidez, se habría asustado por el fuego en los ojos de él. Se hubiera sentido intimida ante la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados. En cambio, percibió sólo la erección inmediata, y apartó la mano sin demora. Lo miró a los ojos.

-No te voy a lastimar, Serena -le prometió Darién con sinceridad.

Serena le sonrió, temblorosa.

-Ya lo sé. -Darién se inclinó y le acarició los labios con los suyos.

Entró en la bañera y la hizo seguirlo. Él esperó a que ambos estuvieran bien empapados antes de enjabonarse las manos y comenzar a frotar la espalda de Serena. Luego siguió con las nalgas, encantado por el contacto sedoso de la piel femenina contra sus palmas callosas por el trabajo. Ella gimió de placer cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse hasta la parte posterior de los muslos y las rodillas.

Darién la hizo darse vuelta y le entregó el jabón. Serena le devolvió el favor de frotarle la espalda, en puntas de pie para llegar a los hombros anchos. Observaba como el agua caía por la cintura varonil y por los músculos firmes de las nalgas. No lograba reunir coraje suficiente para volver a tocarlo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente otra vez, él le enjabonó los senos y le llenó de espuma los pezones. Las manos se movían por las costillas, el vientre y el abdomen hasta al triángulo que albergaba la femineidad de Serena. La mayor parte del vello rubio había sido depilado con cuidado.

Darién levantó una ceja, intrigado, y Serena le contestó vergonzosa:

-Es por los trajes.

-Darién asintió y Serena cerró los ojos, agradecida de que la curiosidad de él se hubiera satisfecho con tanta facilidad. Pero los abrió de nuevo al sentir que la mano de Darién la rodeaba. Incluso bajo esa luz extraña, los ojos del pelinegro eran más azules que nunca.

-Ponme los brazos alrededor del cuello, Serena -le pidió. Ella lo hizo y escondió el rostro en el vello enmarañado del pecho. Darién la acarició con una mano y ella gimió, mientras la recorría una oleada de sensaciones con cada movimiento de los dedos masculinos.

Serena bebió el agua tibia que caía por el pecho de Darién.

Luego Darién retiró la mano y la apretó contra él desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, ubicadas entre los muslos de ella.

-Darién -susurró Serena, y se arqueó contra él, consciente del poder de su én, repitió jadeante

El deshizo el abrazo y cerró el grifo. Cuando la ayudó a salir del agua, Serena seguía repitiendo su nombre. La envolvió en una toalla mullida y absorbente y la frotó hasta secarla. Después se secó él mismo sin gran cuidado.

La llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio, iluminado por la luna. La sostuvo con un solo brazo, en tanto que con el otro quitaba el cubrecama. La apoyó sobre las sábanas limpias y se tendió a su lado, de costado para poder verla.

-Tengo miedo de quebrarte -murmuró, al tiempo que la acercaba a su cuerpo.

La boca de Darién se fundió con la de Serena. Con la lengua recorrió la parte interna de los labios de ella.

-Hazme lo mismo -le rogó con insistencia. Serena lo hizo y recibió como recompensa un gemido salvaje. El elogio le dio ánimos. La siguiente vez que las bocas se unieron, fue la lengua de Serena la que se lanzó como un dardo hacia el interior de la boca de Darién, en un gesto seductor que lo enloqueció. -Serena, Serena. Eres maravillosa susurraba.

Los labios de Darién buscaron la oreja de la mujer y le dedicaron toda su atención. Los fuertes dientes blancos se ocuparon del lóbulo. Después de humedecerlo con la lengua, lo secó con sus labios.

-Por favor, Darién -rogó Serena con la cabeza vuelta hacia la boca de Darién. Él supo lo que le pedía antes de que ella se lo dijera con palabras. Le pasó la lengua por los labios con toquecitos suaves y despaciosos. -Es tan hermoso, tan hermoso...

Serena apretó los senos contra la mullida alfombra del vello masculino. Disfrutó del cosquilleo enloquecedor en los pezones hasta que deseó un contacto más firme. Tomó su propio seno con la mano y lo acercó hacia el pecho de él, frotando el pezón contra la tetilla.

Darién dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, y luego la abrazó. La boca del hombre siguió un camino invisible desde el cuello hasta los senos. Acarició los pezones con la lengua, que por lo ligera parecía el ala de una mariposa. Después rodeó uno con la boca y chupó con fuerza. Serena sintió que le robaba el alma, y se la entregó sin recelo.

La acción palpitante de la boca de Darién era el eco del latido que Serena sentía en la parte inferior del cuerpo. Como si hubiera seguido instrucciones, la mano de Darién se deslizó entre los muslos femeninos. Los dedos delicados y hábiles acariciaban, buscaban y encontraban con tanta precisión que Serena oía su propia respiración trabajosa, como la de alguien que se ahogaba.

Serena recorrió el costado de Darién para buscar su cadera desnuda. De manera inconsciente, los dedos lo aferraron y lo empujaron más cerca de esa parte del cuerpo de la mujer que ansiaba que no la dejaran sin atención.

-Hazme el amor, Darién.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo -le susurró él al tiempo que exploraba los secretos del cuerpo de Serena-. Te estoy haciendo el amor de punta a punta. ¿Lo sientes?

La tortura maravillosa continuó hasta que Serena quedó atrapada en una red de deseo de la que no había escapatoria. Su cuerpo se rindió por completo. Cuando se aferró a Darién con un sollozo inaudible, con el cuerpo arqueado por la necesidad, Darién la colocó de espaldas, besándola, acariciándola y haciéndola sentir su erección al rozar su cuerpo. Desesperado por fundirse con ella, la acomodo de modo que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente viéndose con deseo y con una necesidad que quemaba.

Luego se arrodilló a besar lo que había acariciado y Serena pronunció el nombre de él con voz quejosa, aferrada al cabello negro con manos frenéticas.

Darién se dijo que debía ser suave con ella, pues sabía que no había estado con nadie desde que había llegado a su vida. Se introdujo en su cuerpo con un movimiento tentativo.

Cuando ella aceptó el intento, presionó con más fuerza. Darién la observaba y vio cómo Serena se mordía los labios, al mismo tiempo que él encontraba una resistencia.

-Serena. -La palabra fue una exclamación atónita, espantada. -No es posible.

Serena abrió los ojos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Por fin, grita el público, después de 13 capítulos y millones de interrupciones llego el esperado lemon.**

**Si mi queridas lectoras. Serena era virgen, ¿Cómo reaccionara Darién? ¿Se arrepentirá Serena de lo que está haciendo? Lo leerán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews anteriores, pocos pero constantes, una disculpa por no actualizar antes.**

**Quejas, dudas, comentarios, ideas, todo es bien recibido. Hasta pronto…bye**


	16. Capítulo 15

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 15:**

-No te detengas.

-Pero...

-Por favor, Darién, si me amas aunque sea un poco...

Darién estudió el rostro de Serena, todavía incrédulo pero enternecido.

-Dios mío, sí, te amo. ¿No lo sabías?, es lo que he tratado de demostrarte todo este tiempo.

-Entonces, por favor... -Las manos de ella lo persuadieron presionándole la parte posterior de los muslos.

Lo más difícil en el mundo para Darién era contener la pasión desatada, pero la amaba demasiado como para lastimarla o atemorizarla. Con gran sensibilidad se fue hundiendo lenta y cuidadosamente en el cuerpo casto de Serena. Los años que ella había pasado entrenando su físico hicieron todo más fácil de lo que había temido. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto hasta sentir que los músculos de ella se relajaban y la abandonaba la tensión.

La besó en la boca con suavidad. Serena abrió los ojos.

-¿Te lastimo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. -Casi no se le oyó, de tan débil que se sentía ante el acto maravilloso y sorprendente que compartían.

-¿Estás segura? -Serena asintió. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿En verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora? -preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

Noto cómo el vientre de él se contraía por la risa silenciosa.

-Antes preferiría llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria para los dos. -Darién levantó la cabeza para besarla en el cuello.

Serena arqueó la espalda hasta separarla de la cama.

-¿Crees que podrás? -suspiró, mientras Darién le daba besos juguetones en los senos.

-Creo que podremos juntos- murmuró con dulzura, siguió besándola y llenándola de caricias que enloquecían a la chica de placer, instantes después yacían satisfechos, sudorosos y abrazados después de haber llegado al clímax de la unión.

-No pensé que pudiera suceder la primera vez -murmuró, moviendo apenas los labios sobre la piel cálida de los hombros del pelinegro y en clara alusión al orgasmo experimentado con tanta plenitud.

-Es raro, de eso estoy seguro. -Darién recorrió con el dedo índice el cuello frágil de la chica. -Y ocurre sólo si el hombre tiene la suerte de iniciar a una mujer tan ardiente como tú.

Serena le dio una palmada sonora en las nalgas, él mordisqueó la oreja con dientes traviesos y le hizo cosquillas con su aliento.

-Ay, Darién Chiba, me has convertido en una depravada en una sola tarde, exclamó juguetona. Bésame -le imploró, al tiempo que tomaba la cabeza de Darién con las manos y la llevaba hasta su boca.

Todavía disfrutaba de los labios de Darién cuando él levantó la cabeza y preguntó con voz ronca:

-Serena, ¿quién era Seiya?

Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Darién había encendido la lámpara de la mesa de luz, y un resplandor tenue iluminaba los cuerpos desnudos. Ante la pregunta, Serena palideció de manera evidente. El veía el reflejo de la lámpara en los ojos azules.

-Te dije que fue un hombre con el que viví un tiempo.

-Discúlpame si te digo que no viviste con él, en el sentido habitual de la expresión.

Los ojos de Serena se cerraron por el recuerdo penoso.

-No.

Arrepentido por haber borrado el brillo que el acto de amor había dejado en el rostro femenino, Darién se apresuró a decir:

-Si te resulta doloroso, no me lo cuentes.

-No -insistió Serena, a la vez que le apretaba con fuerza la mano-. Quiero que lo sepas.

Darién le dio tiempo para que ordenara sus pensamientos. Le masajeó con suavidad la frente, sin dejar de contemplar el rostro hermoso.

-Cuando apareció Seiya, ya hacía varios años que yo vivía en Nueva York. Era menor que yo. Estaba en segundo año de la universidad. Había ido a Nueva York en un arranque de rebeldía contra su padre, que era entrenador en la escuela secundaria de su ciudad natal. El entrenador Slater no podía imaginarse nada peor que tener un hijo bailarín de ballet, aunque Seiya era tan atlético como la mayoría de los jugadores del equipo de su padre, y mucho más habilidoso.

Serena suspiró, tomó la mano de Darién y la apoyó sobre el vientre, alisando distraída el vello rubio que crecía sobre los nudillos.

-Seiya ya no podía soportar la presión en su casa, de modo que fue a Nueva York y pasó hambre hasta que se empleó como camarero para solventar sus clases de danza. Me gustaba, me daba pena y le pedí que compartiera conmigo el departamento hasta que pudiera irse a vivir solo.

"Nos empezamos a encariñar". Había mucho afecto entre nosotros. Todos empezaron a considerarnos una pareja. A Seiya le entusiasmó la idea de llamar a su casa y decir a su padre que estaba viviendo con una mujer, en especial porque yo era mayor que él. Lo único que Seiya quería demostrar a su padre era que, a pesar de ser bailarín, era también hombre.

-¿Y? -la alentó Darién cuando Serena se calló.

-Y en el año y medio que vivimos juntos, nunca pudo demostrarlo.

Serena comenzó a alejarse y Darién la abrazó más fuerte, como para evitar que desapareciera. Ahora sabía por qué se había mostrado tan inexperta en sus brazos. Esa ingenuidad le había parecido encantadora y especial, pero también incomprensible a esa edad.

Había pensado que era ficticia, pero ahora sabía que era genuina.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó, con los labios apoyados sobre la frente de Serena.

-Un día Seiya decidió que no podía soportar esa clase de conflicto en su vida, y se arrojó frente a un subterráneo.

-Maldición -exclamó Darién, con los párpados apretados. Sabía el dolor inmenso que a Serena le debía de haber causado esa muerte. De haber sido posible, hubiera querido sufrirlo por ella. -¿Lo amabas? -inquirió después de un largo silencio.

-Sí, a pesar de que ahora sé que no era un amor romántico. Creo que lo compadecía, y que lamentaba la poca comunicación entre él y sus padres. Hasta cierto punto, había sufrido el mismo tipo de problema toda mi vida. Me necesitaba para elevar su imagen de sí mismo. Y yo lo necesitaba para que me dijera lo buena que era. No era una base muy sólida para una relación. Nunca me arriesgué a querer a nadie más. La danza era el único amor de mi vida.

El corazón de Darién dio un vuelco.

-¿Era?

Serena alzó los ojos y le acarició los labios con el dedo.

-No me presiones todavía para que asuma ningún compromiso. Sólo sé que hasta hace una hora pensaba que la felicidad suprema era bailar de la manera más perfecta posible.

Ahora sé que hay otros niveles de emoción que nunca había conocido.

-Me alegro de habértelos enseñado -aseguró Darién, con una solemnidad que el brillo pícaro de sus ojos desmentía.

Serena inclinó la cabeza y le echó una mirada suspicaz.

-Nunca me dijiste cómo te hiciste tan hábil en el arte de amar. Además de los años de práctica, ¿hubo alguien en tu pasado que te instruyera?

Darién siguió sonriendo, pero sus ojos se nublaron por un momento.

-En un tiempo creí que podría haber una "señora de Chiba", pero las cosas no funcionaron.

-Ah... -La novedad abrumó a Serena y la hizo desear no haber tocado el tema. Tal vez fuera mejor ignorarlo. Tal vez ella nunca podría igualarse a esa desconocida.

Darién alisó las arrugas de la frente de Serena.

-Serena, Serena, no leas nada trágico en lo que dije. Fue mi decisión. No tengo penas de amor. Rara vez pienso en ella, y si lo hago es con total indiferencia. Y algún día te contaré esa historia aburrida, pero no ahora. No mientras estás a mi lado, desnuda y espléndida.

-Tú también eres espléndido -dijo Serena, admirando la solidez del cuerpo de Darién desde los hombros hasta los pies bien formados-. Y tampoco eres mal bailarín. -Le tironeó con picardía del vello del pecho.

Darién gimió y se tapó el rostro con las dos manos.

-Me hubiera muerto si alguien llegaba a entrar y me veía. Estoy seguro de que parecía un papanatas jugando con el hada Campanita.

-¡En absoluto! -protestó indignada Serena a la vez que se incorporaba-. Te moviste con gracia. Y... -Esquivó los ojos de Darién.

-¿Qué, Serena? -le preguntó él, y la aferró para que volviera a acostarse.

-Estuviste a mi lado cuando te necesité. Gracias. -Otra vez los ojos de Serena brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

Darién le secó los ojos húmedos.

-No me agradezcas -le rogó, con un susurro apremiante-. Tú también eras lo que yo necesitaba.

Cuando Serena se despertó en la cama enorme a la mañana siguiente, se encontró sola. Después de sentarse y estirarse con sensualidad, se dedicó a estudiar el dormitorio, al que la noche anterior no había prestado la mínima atención. Lo que vio le agradó. Zafiro no había mentido al decirle que la cama de Darién era grande. La habitación estaba decorada en castaño y azul marino, que formaban un bello contraste con las paredes de color crema del resto de la casa. Los postigos de color pizarra de los ventanales permitían que entraran sólo unos pocos rayos de sol. La habitación era masculina, pero estaba lejos de ser austera.

Serena sintió la frescura del piso de parqué cuando se bajó de la cama para abrir la puerta. Después de detenerse para tratar de oír algo, avanzó en silencio por el pasillo y se asomó a la galería. El ruido de la puerta trasera al cerrarse la sobresaltó. Estaba en el descanso de la escalera cuando Darién salió de la cocina y la vio.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos. Serena, porque Darién le pareció magnífico sin más ropa que un par de jeans descoloridos, que dejaban el torso a la vista en todo su esplendor.

Darién, porque nunca había entrado antes en su casa para ver a una hermosa mujer desnuda en lo alto de las escaleras, con el cabello despeinado de manera seductora, la boca plena de quien ha sido besada toda la noche, los senos rosados y cálidos por el sueño. El sol que brillaba a través de los vitrales formaba un arco iris sobre la piel desnuda de Serena.

Serena bajó dos escalones, pero la intensidad de los ojos de Darién le impidió continuar. Con andar felino, Darién empezó a subir las escaleras. Las prendas que llevaba en la mano cayeron al piso.

Subió los escalones uno a uno, sin tocar la barandilla y sin mirar hacia abajo. Era como un sonámbulo, protegido de los tropiezos por la atracción magnética de la figura de Serena.

Cuando estuvo a pocos escalones de distancia, Darién se detuvo. El pecho varonil subía y bajaba. Los ojos azules se apartaron de los de Serena para clavarse en su boca.

Parecía algo hinchada, y Darién se recriminó en silencio por el ardor de sus besos. Con la mirada recorrió los hombros femeninos, la postura elegante que era un aspecto esencial del arte de Serena y los senos voluptuosos, con los pezones rosados.

Los ojos de Darién habían quedado al mismo nivel que los senos de Serena, y él los admiró de manera tan intensa que reaccionaron y se pusieron firmes. Darién esbozó una sonrisa y extendió la mano, para acariciar primero uno y luego el otro. Se inclinó para rozarlos con la nariz y el bigote antes de besarlos. Tomó un seno con la mano y llevó la boca al pezón. Con la lengua trazó círculos hasta que sintió que Serena se tambaleaba y lo rodeaba con los brazos.

Todavía un escalón más abajo que Serena, Darién le acarició las caderas, al tiempo que dibujaba un mapa erótico con la boca sobre el vientre de ella. Serena sintió el suave contacto de la lengua de Darién, cálida y húmeda contra la frescura de su propia piel. Darién bajó otro escalón. Deslizó las manos hasta las nalgas y las rodeó con los dedos.

Más rápido, cubrió de besos la parte posterior de los muslos hasta las rodillas y las pantorrillas. Se arrodilló y le besó los pies, los dedos encallecidos. Cuando volvió a subir, Serena lo tomó por el cabello, mientras Darién le besaba la cara interna de los muslos. La boca tomó el camino más íntimo que fuera posible imaginar, y convirtió el cuerpo entero de Serena en un manantial de miel cálida.

Cuando se sintió a punto de desmayarse, Serena subió a duras penas los dos escalones que la separaban del descanso, y se sentó. Darién la siguió.

En medio del silencio de la casa, se oía la respiración agitada de ambos.

De pie ante ella, Darién esperó. Serena admiró el cuerpo enorme, y encontró los ojos ardientes. Parecían incendiar la boca de Serena, que tuvo que refrescarla con la lengua. El acto reflejo hizo que el corazón de Darién latiera con más fuerza. Ése fue su único movimiento. Se quedó quieto. Esperado. Con dedos temblorosos, Serena forcejeó con la cremallera de los jeans hasta bajarla. Después de deslizar las manos hacia el interior, las apoyó contra las caderas estrechas y bajó más los pantalones. Las manos de Darién se alzaron para acariciarle los lóbulos de las orejas y las mejillas.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante y le besó el ombligo. Los dedos revolotearon sobre el lugar en el que se unían los muslos varoniles, y ella se regocijó al ver el miembro masculino. Lo beso causando que el se estremeciera.

Poco a poco se fueron recostando, sin pensar en la dureza del piso. Sin preliminares innecesarios, los cuerpos se hicieron uno. Tan profunda era la necesidad que la tormenta nació y pasó en unos pocos momentos fugaces de frenesí. Cuando hubieron recobrado el aliento Darién levantó la cabeza, sonrió con ternura y la saludó:

-Buenos días…

Continuara……….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola a todas, ¿Cómo están?....Espero que excelente.**

**¿Les gusto el capítulo?, fue muy relevante, se descubrieron cosas y pues todo va bien ¿no?, aparentemente claro, jiji, espero sus reviews, se cuidan, hasta el próximo…bye**


	17. Capítulo 16

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 16.**

Si a Serena le hubieran dado la posibilidad de volver a vivir algunos días de su vida, hubiera elegido el día en que había participado del estreno de La mujer del año, en Broadway, con Mina Aino, y el fin de semana que compartió con Darién después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Luego del episodio en el descanso de la escalera, que los dejó aturdidos, Serena se puso los pantalones cortos y la camiseta que Darién le había llevado de su departamento.

-También limpié el desorden que había quedado. Tienes unos amigos muy descuidados.

Después de persuadir a Darién de no vestirse con más ropa de las que llevaba puesta, Serena lo arrastró a la cocina, donde en quince minutos prepararon una omelette de seis huevos. El pelinegro llevó la bandeja con la omelette, tostadas, café y jugo de naranjas al jardín de invierno, y atacaron la comida, conscientes recién entonces del hambre que tenían.

Acurrucada en un rincón del sofá, tomó satisfecha una taza de café con crema. Le echó a Darién una mirada recelosa cuando lo oyó decir como si nada:

-Por supuesto, vas a tener que ganarte mi hospitalidad. Voy a hacerte trabajar por este desayuno de lujo.

-¿Haciendo qué? –preguntó Serena, a la defensiva.

-Nada ilegal. Tal vez hasta lo disfrutes.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

-Ah, si es esa clase de trabajo...

-Dios mío, creo que he fabricado un monstruo -se lamentó Darién, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No es lo que crees, vas a ayudarme a pintar una habitación en una de mis casas.

Serena frunció la nariz.

-Trabajo de esclavos, supongo.

-En efecto, pero tendrás privilegios especiales en el dormitorio.

-Pintar, ¿eh? Me preguntaba por qué me habías traído mi ropa más raída. ¿Y no puedo ponerme sostén?

-No, pero no te quejes. Te dejaré que te pongas bombacha.

-La más transparente y pequeña que encontraste.

-Nunca dije que fuera un santo -se defendió Darién, con los ojos llenos de picardía.

Limpiaron rápido la cocina y, mientras Darién cargaba la camioneta con las herramientas que necesitaría, Serena hizo democráticamente la cama. No había podido superar su aversión inicial por el vehículo.

-¿Nunca la limpias? -inquirió. Cerró la puerta rebelde y estuvo a punto de arrancarse el brazo en el intento.

-Le quitaría personalidad –replicó él, imperturbable.

La casa que estaba remodelando por esos días era hermosa: de un siglo de antigüedad, frente a la playa. El trabajo estructural ya había terminado, pero Darién estaba terminando de limpiarla antes de que el decorador comenzara su trabajo.

-Les dije que les pintaría esta habitación por la altura del ciclo raso. Ya le di dos manos. Hoy haré sólo los retoques.

Como era de esperarse entró con los baldes de pintura, un rodillo sobre un palo largo y brochas para que usara Serena. Se pusieron a trabajar una vez que la hubo llevado a conocer toda la casa. Las horas transcurrieron de prisa. Casi al mediodía, se paró detrás de la rubia, que estaba subida a un taburete. Estaba trabajando con un destornillador para volver a colocar una placa de bronce sobre el interruptor de la luz. La concentración le impidió notar que Darién se le había acercado, hasta que sintió las manos en las nalgas, en una caricia audaz.

-Tienes las nalgas más bonitas del mundo -comentó y la pellizcó con ternura a través de la tela suave de los pantalones viejos-. ¿Alguna vez te lo dijeron?

-Muchísimas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quiénes? Los mataré -gruñó Darién, metiendo las manos debajo de la camiseta de la chica para buscar los senos.

-No voy a poder poner esto bien si no dejas de tocarme -le advirtió Serena.

-Al diablo con eso. Date vuelta y dame un beso, mujer.

Serena trató de parecer molesta, pero como no lo logró, se volvió para mirar a Darién. Los ojos de ambos estaban a la misma altura.

-Esto es bueno -murmuró Darién contra la mejilla de Serena-. Por una vez puedo besarte sin romperme la columna.

-Bien, si te molesta tanto, tendremos que dejar de besarnos.

El solo esbozó una sonrisa que ella sabía era peligrosa.

-Te sorprendería ver lo creativo que puedo ser. -Le puso las manos sobre las nalgas y la levantó del taburete. -Ponme las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Fíjate qué bien funciona. Por supuesto que si tú quisieras, podrías colocarme las manos alrededor del cuello.

-Cuando Serena lo hizo, Darién agregó: -¡Qué buena alumna eres!

-¡Qué farsante! No fue idea tuya. Que damos en esta posición el día que me escapé del ratón.

-Bien, la adapté para que se amoldara a otras necesidades. Cállate y bésame. Le ordenó con voz ronca.

Se dieron besitos juguetones hasta que el deseo renacido les advirtió que no era suficiente. La boca de Darién se cerró sobre la de ella y la exploró con la lengua. Los movimientos evocaban el momento en el que habían hecho el amor, y les recordaban las horas de la noche en que se habían amado.

Darién podía sostenerla con facilidad con un brazo debajo de las caderas de Serena. La otra mano se había deslizado para acariciar un seno, lo masajeó en círculos cada vez más pequeños, hasta llegar al pezón.

-Desnudémonos y hagamos algo más- murmuro el pelinegro con voz ronca.

-Mmmm.

Serena le cubrió el rostro de besos ardientes. Los muslos se ciñeron con más fuerza en torno a Darién y trabó los tobillos alrededor de su cintura, sintió que en su interior crecía la pasión, y se movió para satisfacerla.

- Por favor -gimió Darién con el rostro escondido en el cuello de ella. Durante un largo rato se quedaron en la misma posición, aferrados el uno al otro, para que las ansias bajaran a un nivel en que las pudieran manejar, hasta encontrar mejor momento y lugar.

Al levantar la cabeza del hueco del cuello, Darién le preguntó con dulzura:

-¿Estás bien? -Serena sacudió la cabeza, a la vez que lo miraba con ojos lánguidos. El soltó una risa suave. -Yo tampoco, pero por ahora tendremos que resistir. ¿Un último beso?

La besó con delicadeza. Separó apenas los labios de la chica para acariciarle la punta de la lengua con la suya.

-Eh... señor Chiba. Estamos aquí.

Serena levantó con brusquedad la cabeza y vio a dos obreros parados en el umbral, con los sombreros en la mano y sonrisas en el rostro, luchó por destrabar los tobillos para bajarse, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, porque Darién no la soltó.

-Hola, Mal. Hola, Kun. Les quiero presentar a la señorita Tsukino. Serena, ellos son Malacayte y Kunizite Morris, hermanos, y dos de mis mejores hombres.

¿Darién esperaría de verdad que respondiera de forma normal a esta extraña presentación, como si estuvieran en una fiesta y no en una posición tan comprometedora?

-¿Qué...? -Serena se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentar hablar. -¿Qué tal? -Miró furiosa el rostro impertérrito de Darién.

-Hola. -Los dos hombres la saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-Serena y yo terminamos esta habitación, de modo que queda a disposición de ustedes. Saldremos a comer. ¿Les traemos algo?

Serena luchó por bajarse, pero Darién la retuvo con fuerza.

-Eh... no, señor. Almorzamos antes de venir -contestó uno de los obreros.

Volveremos enseguida para ayudarlos. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, señor Chiba. Hasta luego, señorita Tsukino.

Darién la llevó en la misma posición hasta la camioneta, pasando antes frente a los dos hombres atónitos.

-Te voy a matar -lo amenazó Serena con los dientes apretados.

-No, no me vas a matar -dijo Darién con alegre confianza-. Me vas a volver a besar apenas entremos en la camioneta, mientras almorzamos y al terminar.

Tenía razón. Fue exactamente lo que hizo Serena.

-Esto es lo más decadente que haya conocido -se quejó Serena, a la vez que echaba otro puñado de sal marina sobre la pierna de Darién.

-Sí, pero es una forma fabulosa de quitar la pintura.

-Pero no tienes pintura donde te estás lavando.

-¿No ves? Funcionó.

Serena se echó a reír y se inclinó para besarlo.

Al anochecer, todo el pueblo sabía que Darién Chiba había llevado a una mujer a una de sus casas para que lo "ayudara", cosa que nunca había sucedido antes. En realidad, había sido una frustración para todos los casamenteros que el aludido nunca mezclara los negocios con el placer.

Al volver de almorzar unos emparedados, ambos habían ayudado a los hermanos Morris con la limpieza. Los hermanos habían sido los responsables de informar a los habitantes del pueblo, siempre ávidos de chismes. Darién había inventado trabajos para mantenerlos ocupados, hasta que por fin los hermanos se marcharon, al atardecer. Luego se había apresurado a llevar a

Serena a la playa privada. Esta vez no le faltó compañía en sus incursiones desnudo en el mar.

Ahora estaban sentados en la orilla, bañados por las olas mansas. Serena estaba frente a Darién, con las piernas apoyadas sobre las de él. El inclinó la cabeza para saborear la piel de un seno de la joven. Después de morderla con suavidad, alzó la cabeza y simuló masticar con energía.

-Le falta sal -señaló, al tiempo que le echaba agua con las manos sobre los senos, para ver cómo se contraían los pezones.

-Tonto -protestó Serena, dándole un empujón en un hombro.

-Te amo, Serena.

Darién pronunció las palabras con tanta gravedad, y le aferró los brazos con tanta fuerza, que Serena no dudó de que hablaba en serio. Lo observó por un momento: la súbita declaración la había tomado por sorpresa. Después bajó los ojos hasta el pecho de él.

-Anoche... dijiste lo mismo. -Habló con voz tan baja que la brisa del océano estuvo a punto de llevarse las palabras antes que Darién pudiera oírlas.

El por su parte alzó el mentón de la rubia con el índice.

-Sí, pero estaba en medio de la... de la pasión. Quería decírtelo ahora que no estamos haciendo el amor, para que sepas que lo digo en serio. No tenía planeado enamorarme a los treinta y ocho años, pero estoy loco de remate por ti. Te amo, Serena.

-Darién...

El le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

-No tienes que decir nada. Quería que lo supieras.

La luna que se alzaba sobre el horizonte irradiaba una luz resplandeciente, que los iluminaba como un reflector. Brillaba sobre el cabello negro de Darién, le daba un tono dorado a su piel y hacía relucir los ojos azules.

Serena recorrió el rostro masculino con los dedos. Acarició las cejas espesas y la nariz, y avanzó sobre el fuerte trazo de la mandíbula hasta llegar al hoyuelo del mentón.

-No es fácil para ti creer que te amo, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -Una profunda emoción oprimía la garganta de Serena.

-¿Me dejas que te haga un poco de psicoanálisis de principiante?

Serena asintió.

Cuando estabas creciendo, no encajabas en ningún molde. Como tus pares no te aceptaban, te apartaste de ellos y te volviste cada vez más inaccesible. Tus padres no entendían tu obsesión artística por la danza. Querían que fueras "normal". Nunca superaste el rechazo que sufriste en tu adolescencia. Incluso ahora, que tienes éxito, estás constantemente buscando aprobación, aceptación. Es por eso que tus amigos te perturbaron tanto la otra noche. Sus opiniones tienen gran importancia para ti.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ver tan bien en su interior?¿Cómo podía hablar en voz alta de cosas que ella nunca había podido admitir, ni siquiera ante sí misma? ¿Cómo había sabido lo que sentía sobre ella misma, sobre su vida?

Antes de medir las consecuencias, se oyó decir:

-Nunca fui "una más". Me sentía diferente. Mis padres, en lugar de darme rienda suelta para dedicarme a lo que me interesaba, tomaron mi pasión por la danza y el teatro como una perversión. ¿Por qué no podía ser más parecida a mis otros hermanos? Partí hacia Nueva York como para decir "Ya verán".

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto desafiante, y en su risa áspera no hubo rastros de alegría.

-Sigo sin lograr su aprobación.

-Lo siento -dijo Darién-. Sé que te duele. Las opiniones de los padres se tienen en cuenta, pero las del resto no deberían importarte, Serena. ¿No ves que estás buscando aprobación por tus logros, cuando lo que realmente quieres es que te acepten como la persona que eres? Le alzó el rostro con las manos.

-Eres un ser humano valioso, seas o no bailarina. Tu talento es un don, y si a Dios le pareció bien regalártelo, ¿por qué tiene que importarte lo que piensen los demás sobre eso? ¿O sobre ti? Te amo, Serena, pero sé que eso te aterra. Has construido un muro a tu alrededor que temo que nunca me dejes derribar. ¿Me dejarás? ¿Puedes permitirme que te ame?¿Puedes corresponder a mi amor?

Sí. Era posible, tal vez, que Serena se estuviera enamorando de Darién. La idea de la vida sin él se le hacía desolada y oscura. Darién había llenado sus días de luz, risas, cosas simples. Y sin embargo, tenía miedo de comprometerse. El amor había tardado demasiado en llegar. El pensamiento de aceptar el amor de ese hombre la aterrorizaba porque, con el tiempo, él podría decidir que no la necesitaba, y entonces volvería a quedarse sola. Pero le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Podía ella amarlo? Lo meditaría, reflexionaría cuando no estuviera tan cerca, tan... desnudo.

Serena le apoyó la punta de un dedo sobre los labios. Sus ojos se clavaron en las profundidades de los de Darién, y las almas de ambos se comunicaron. Le hizo la única promesa que podía hacer.

-Si alguna vez me permito amar a alguien, será a ti.

Continuará……

**¿Verdad que les encanto?, debo decir que este capítulo es trascendental y ustedes verán porque en los próximos capítulos. **

**Agradezco a todas por sus reviews, comentarios y buenos deseos para con la realizadora de este proyecto, que lindas, estoy segura que esto la hace muy feliz.**

**Estamos en cuenta regresiva, se acerca el final, así que, a opinar y dejar lindos y constructivos reviews ¿si?, cuídense, hasta pronto…bye**


	18. Capítulo 17

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 17:**

-¿Qué diablos...? -exclamó Rei al abrir la puerta delantera, para saludar a sus invitados al almuerzo del domingo.

-Insiste en llevarme en brazos siempre que sea posible -explicó Serena-. No puedo convencerlo de que ya tengo las piernas prácticamente curadas.

-Después de lo del viernes por la noche, no estamos seguros. Podrías haberte lesionado -comentó Darién mirándola a los ojos, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué no la había echado de menos antes de que llegara a su vida.

**POV DARIÉN:**

Ahora era una parte tan importante que no podía imaginarse cómo había vivido todos esos años sin siquiera conocerla. Le había encantado despertarse las dos últimas mañanas con Serena acurrucada contra él, tan pequeña que apenas ocupaba espacio sobre el colchón. Darién casi no podía creer lo suave que era la piel de Serena, ni lo brillante y sedoso que era su cabello al deslizarse entre los dedos.

Cuando la observaba aplicarse el maquillaje en el espejo del baño, se asombraba de ver cómo enarbolaba pinceles, polvos y lápices que hacían resaltar la piel y los ojos. La distraía con sus preguntas sobre los contenidos de cada botella y cada frasco.

En cierta ocasión echó un poco de cada uno de los perfumes de Serena en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la muchacha: la investigación concluyó sobre la cama enorme, y nadie documentó los resultados. Decidió que el cabello, el aliento y la piel de Serena juntos exudaban una combinación de esencias embriagadoras que ningún perfume podía superar.

A medida que en el dormitorio y el baño comenzaban a apilarse elementos de perfumería y ropas, Darién tomó conciencia de lo descolorida que había sido su vida sin estos testimonios de una presencia femenina. Era un vacío que nunca antes había notado. Pero no cualquiera podía haberlo llenado. Sólo esta pequeña criatura con voluntad de hierro, pero también atemorizada y vulnerable en este momento de su vida.

Había tomado como una promesa lo que Serena le había dicho junto a las olas. Algún día lo amaría. Él se encargaría de eso.

**FIN POV DARIEN**

Ahora que la volvía a mirar, Darién vio cómo el rostro de Serena se enternecía ante su comentario sobre la noche memorable del viernes.

-Pero tú estabas allí para ayudarme. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

Darién acercó la boca al oído de Serena y murmuró. -Hay unas cuantas otras cosas que has hecho últimamente que no podrías haber hecho sin mí. -Serena lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Por mí no se preocupen -señaló Rei sarcástica. Sigan los dos con esa conversación privada y esas bromitas. Cuando decidan que pueden hacerme partícipe, estaré esperando.

Se rieron de la expresión irritada de Rei, que se hizo a un lado para dejar que Darién llevara a Serena al interior.

Esa mañana, Darién había salido de la ducha para atender el teléfono, mientras Serena terminaba de enjuagarse el cabello. La llamada había sido de Rei, quien lo invitaba a almorzar y a jugar a las cartas.

-A propósito, no he podido ubicar a Serena. ¿La has visto?

Darién miró hacia la puerta donde Serena estaba parada. Llevaba puesta sólo una bombacha minúscula, y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Sí -había dicho Darién con voz pausada-, la he visto.

-Bien, dile que también está invitada.

-Se lo diré.

Media hora más tarde, el teléfono estaba todavía descolgado, tal como Darién lo había dejado.

-Como de costumbre, esta casa es un manicomio -anunció Rei a Serena y Darién al cerrar la puerta-. El bebé está durmiendo una siesta, pero Rini y Hotaru han estado peleándose desde que salieron de la escuela dominical, y estoy segura de que lo despertarán en cualquier momento. Los varones son los orgullosos propietarios de una pelota de fútbol flamante, que hace unos minutos se estrelló contra mi lámpara nueva. Por el momento, los envié en penitencia al patio trasero. Siéntense.

Darién y Serena volvieron a reírse ante la perorata de Rei, que no la había interrumpido para respirar ni una vez. Darién no tuvo miramientos en sentarse en uno de los gastados sillones de la casa. Arrastró a Serena para que se sentara a su lado y le pasó un brazo protector por encima de los hombros.

Minutos después, Rei entró con una bandeja con cuatro vasos, una jarra de vino y una fuente con galletas y queso.

-Podemos ir picoteando esto mientras se hornea la comida -invitó.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas que preferiría picotear -murmuró Darién en el oído de Serena, y le echó una mirada significativa a los senos.

Nicholas, que había oído a Darién, se atragantó con el vino. Rei, que no había oído nada, preguntó:

-¿De qué se ríen? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor, que alguien me lo diga.

-Para su mayor irritación, ninguno quiso satisfacer su curiosidad frustrada.

El almuerzo fue como la función de un circo: los cinco niños ruidosos y hambrientos de los Kumada eran la principal atracción. Pero de todas maneras lo disfrutaron, gracias a la buena comida de Rei y a la atmósfera cariñosa mezclada con risas, burlas y retos. Cuando Serena terminó de ayudar a Rei con la vajilla, se reunieron con los hombres en la sala de estar para jugar a las cartas.

-Imagínate, dentro de pocas semanas podremos usar el cuarto de juegos -se regocijó Rei mientras Nicholas repartía las cartas.

-Pensé que era para los pequeños.

-Bien, en algún momento tienen que dormir -intervino Nick, cortante.

Dos de los jugadores tenían la atención muy dispersa. La mano de Darién buscaba a cada momento el muslo de su compañera debajo de la mesa para explorar sus alrededores. En cierto punto, Serena dejó caer sobre la mesa todas las cartas que tenía en la mano. Rei se quedó mirándolos con la boca abierta, mientras los dos estallaban en carcajadas. Después de servirse vino, Darién y Serena brindaron y tuvieron que ser llamados al orden, cuando descubrieron que no podían dejar de mirarse por encima de sus vasos. Poco después, todos tuvieron que esperar varios minutos a que Serena jugara: se había quedado mirando transfigurada la mano de Darién apoyada cerca de la suya. Por fin, Rei estalló, exasperada:

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿no quieren que les dejemos nuestro dormitorio por un rato?

Darién y Serena levantaron la vista sorprendidos. ¿Habrían sido tan transparentes? Nicholas lanzó una risita.

-De ninguna manera. Si alguien debe ir a nuestro dormitorio, seremos nosotros. Y no soy partidario del sexo grupal. Además, estás siendo muy atrevida al sugerir algo tan pícaro -dijo Nicholas con tono recatado-. Estoy seguro de que ni por un instante pensaron en una cama grande y cómoda.

Rei refunfuñó.

-No apostaría ni mis píldoras anticonceptivas...

-Anticonceptiv... -El grito involuntario de Serena se extinguió y se convirtió en silencio atónito, al tiempo que los ojos azules miraban a Darién despavoridos.

Él le devolvió la mirada con gesto aún más sorprendido. Luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió con aire culpable.

-Dios mío, no puedo creerlo -gritó Rei, tapándose la boca con las manos-. Los dos... sin tomar... ¡Ay! –

El resto de sus palabras quedó ahogado por una carcajada incontrolable, hasta que logró volver a hablar. -Será mejor que tengan cuidado, si no quieren terminar con tantos hijos como nosotros.

-Darién, no podemos. En serio. -Las manos de Serena se apoyaban sobre el pecho varonil, en su intento de evitar los besos ardientes de Darién.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces-insistió Darién al tiempo que se arrojaba de espaldas en la cama y golpeaba el colchón con los puños-. El daño ya está hecho. Una vez más antes de que veas al médico no va a hacer mal a nadie.

-Es una tontería. Todos los estudiantes del secundario, desde Adán hasta ahora, han usado ese argumento.

-¿Adán iba al colegio secundario? ¿Al colegio "jardín del Edén"?

Serena se mordió para no reírse, y trató de ponerse seria.

-Basta de cambiar de tema, y no... Ay, Darién, por favor. -Quitó la mano de Darién de su seno. -Acepté dormir contigo si te portabas bien. Me iré si no terminas con esto.

Darién puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento. Cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca y anunció:

-Muy bien, dejaré las manos quietas si te quitas el camisón.

La mirada de Serena expresó total desconfianza.

-Si no puedes dejar de tocarme con la ropa puesta, ¿cómo esperas que crea que no lo harás cuando me la quite?

-Tienes mi palabra de amigo de confianza -repuso Darién con toda seriedad.

-Sí, claro. Igual que cuando hace un momento me dijiste que una vez más no importaría.

Leí suficiente de biología como para saber que no es así, señor Chiba.

-Por favor, Serena -imploró Darién-. Estoy desnudo y, como tú no, me siento cohibido.

Serena se echó a reír, apoyada en un codo para poder mirarlo.

-Nunca te sentiste cohibido ni por un minuto en toda tu vida. -Serena tuvo que ejercer toda su autodisciplina para no extender la mano y tocarlo.

Desde que Rei le había recordado de manera involuntaria que corría el riesgo de quedar embarazada, se había jurado que no dejaría que nada sucediera entre ambos hasta ver a un ginecólogo. Apenas si se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de amar a un hombre. La maternidad era algo para lo que estaba mucho menos preparada todavía.

-Por favor. De veras, lo único que quiero es mirar. Serena suspiró, rendida.

-Muy bien, pero recuerda que me diste tu palabra. -Se quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza. -Ya está. ¿Estás contento ahora?

-Inmensamente -se relamió Darién, en tanto se lanzaba sobre ella y la inmovilizaba con su peso sobre la cama.

-Darién, tú...

-Nunca creas en la palabra de un hombre lleno de deseo, con una mujer desnuda en la cama. Ésa es la lección número uno. -Entre palabra y palabra, cubría de besos los senos de Serena.

-¿Cuál es... la lección número dos? -quiso saber ella, moviéndose para darle mejor acceso a sus pezones, erectos por la excitación. La firmeza que había demostrado segundos atrás estaba siendo reemplazada por la languidez deliciosa que se apoderaba de su cuerpo bajo la dictadura de las manos y la boca de Darién, de su rodilla entre los muslos de ella.

-La lección número dos es que... hay otras formas en que podemos... amarnos. –La boca y las manos masculinas trabajaron en conjunto para llevar a Serena a la cúspide del deseo más enloquecedor que ella hubiese sentido jamás. Oía sus propios gemidos como un eco distante, mientras clavaba los dedos en los músculos de la espalda de Darién. -¿Estás dispuesta a aprender algunas?

Las lecciones continuaron toda la noche.

-Esto no va a funcionar -murmuró Darién por el costado de la boca.

-No va a funcionar si no te sientas derecho. -La tijera que Serena blandía en una mano cortó el mechón rebelde de pelo de Darién.

-Si puedes sentarte a molestarme mientras me maquillo todas las mañanas, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme que te recorte esa chocopanderai.

Darién la tomó por la muñeca.

-Pero podrías cortarme más de la cuenta.

-Nunca cortaría ni un pelo más de lo necesario. -La última palabra se disolvió contra la boca de Darién, cuando Serena se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad. Darién gruñó, fastidiado, cuando Serena volvió a incorporarse, tijera en mano.

Cuando sonó el teléfono del dormitorio, Darién saltó del taburete donde estaba sentado y se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Me salvó la campana. -Salió como un rayo del cuarto, donde Serena se quedó esperando, con una sonrisa satisfecha y feliz.

-Serena, es para ti -le gritó.

Serena leyó la intriga en el rostro de Darién cuando le extendió el teléfono. Ante la pregunta muda de ella, Darién se encogió de hombros.

-Hola.

-Serena, hace horas que estoy tratando de ubicarte. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién era el que me atendió?

-¿Haruka? -exclamó Serena, incrédula. La última persona que habría esperado oír era su agente.

Serena le había dicho con tristeza que no la llamara hasta que ella le notificara que le habían dado el alta. Haruka había maldecido, protestado y luego la había invitado a una cena, en la que los dos se habían emborrachado metódicamente para ahogar las penas. –

¿Cómo me...?

-Rei Kumada . Después de rastrearte mediante la operadora y de pasarme horas distando un número en el que no atendía nadie, se me ocurrió llamarla. Dijo que tal vez estuvieras en este número. ¿Quién es el tipo? No importa. ¿Estás sentada?

Como de costumbre, la conversación de Haruka cambiaba de tema con la velocidad de un misil. Serena se había acostumbrado a su hiperactividad y su ritmo frenético, desde que se había convertido en su agente, hacía ya siete años. Pero en dos meses fuera de la ciudad, Serena había perdido reflejos, y se encontró luchando por no perder el hilo de las palabras de Haruka.

-No, no estoy sentada, ¿qué...?

-¿Qué te parecería participar en el nuevo espectáculo que protagonizará Michiru Kaio?

Por un momento, el cerebro de Serena no registró nada. Segundos después, sintió que le venían tantos pensamientos juntos que no podía detenerse en ninguno.

-¿Cómo? Ya eligieron a los bailarines para ese espectáculo.

-Sí, pero despidieron a cinco bailarinas por peleas con el sindicato o algo así... no sé. ¿Qué importa? El director llamó esta mañana a una hora nefasta, y preguntó por ti.

-¿Preguntó por mí? -Serena se llevó la mano al corazón, como para evitar que se le escapara del pecho.

-Pues... casi. -Haruka hablaba con evasivas, como todos los agentes. -Dijo que necesitaba a una de mis mejores muchachas, y sin duda tú eres una de ellas.

-Sí, pero...

-Vuelves a las grandes cosas, Serena. -Le dio la hora de la prueba y el domicilio donde se realizaría. -Busca las zapatillas de baile y apoya el trasero en el próximo tren a la ciudad. A propósito, tal vez tengas que cantar, pero puedes arreglártelas. Lo que quieren es buen volumen.

Darién se había calzado un par de jeans y una camisa de trabajo. Ahora estaba sentado en el borde de la cama que habían hecho juntos, mirándola como si fuera la voz de la conciencia encarnada en un ser humano. Arrebatada por el entusiasmo de Haruka, Serena volvió la cabeza.

-¿Crees que podré, Haruka?

-Por supuesto. Eres la mejor.

-¿No soy demasiado mayor para esa obra?

-Yo soy demasiado mayor para oír preguntas idiotas. Llámame cuando llegues a la ciudad. -Serena oyó que Haruka cortaba la comunicación. Colgó el auricular con la mirada perdida, mientras pensaba en las cosas que tendría que hacer antes de tomar el tren. Tenía sólo una hora o dos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Serena se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Darién interrumpió el torbellino de sus pensamientos.

-Tengo una prueba -explicó excitada, como si fuera un eco de las palabras de Haruka.

-¿Vas a ir? -inquirió Darién con un dejo de incredulidad en la voz.

-Por supuesto que iré -replicó Serena, a la defensiva-. Es un paso muy importante en mi carrera.

-Ajá. Pero también podría ser el paso que te hiciera fracturar una pierna. Darién estaba diciendo exactamente lo que Serena no quería oír. ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse por ella?

-No me va a pasar nada. Bailé la otra noche. Nunca he tenido las piernas mejor.

-Tuviste suerte.

-¡Estoy curada! -gritó Serena.

-Entonces no te importará ver al médico antes de la prueba. Te llevaré.

-No tengo tiempo -se rehusó Serena, en tanto se dirigía a la puerta para luego lanzarse escalera abajo, indiferente al dolor que ese movimiento brusco le produjo en las rodillas-. Y no necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte. Puedo arreglármelas sola en la ciudad.

Serena oyó la maldición de Darién cuando bajó las escaleras tras ella.

-Serena, por el amor de Dios, piensa. Sé que ésta puede ser una gran oportunidad para ti, pero si participas en ese espectáculo, tendrás que ensayar todo el día y...

-Sé lo que significa trabajar en un espectáculo así, y estoy impaciente por volver. –Darién iba pisándole los talones, mientras Serena cruzaba el patio y subía las escaleras a su departamento. Cuando ella entró, él intentó seguirla. Serena se volvió para cerrarle el paso.

-Si me disculpas... -insinuó con frialdad.

Darién continuó impertérrito.

-Si no quieres pensar en tu propia salud, piensa en las obligaciones que tienes aquí.

Serena se echó a reír.

-Vamos, Darién. Después de una semana nadie me recordará -le aseguró-. Esas leccioncitas de danza no significan nada.

La mandíbula de Darién se puso rígida.

-Quizás no para usted, señorita Tsukino, pero esas "leccioncitas" significan muchísimo para las señoras que asisten. Y significan más todavía para las pequeñas. Tú misma dijiste que algunas tenían talento. Por ejemplo, Hotaru Kumada . ¿Cómo vas a decirle que no te quedarás para enseñarle?

Los argumentos de Darién la impactaron más de lo que hubiera querido reconocer.

-Heredó el talento de Rei. Cualquiera podría enseñarle.

-Pero tú serías la mejor profesora para ella, y lo sabes.

-Lo único que sé es que estás impidiendo que me prepare para la prueba.

-Y tú te irás sin más y dejarás las clases.

-Todas sabían que durarían a lo sumo seis meses -gritó Serena-. ¿Qué pasa?

¿Lamentas haber hecho una inversión tan grande en el edificio?

Las líneas que bordeaban los labios de Darién se pusieron blancas, y en sus mejillas aparecieron dos manchas casi púrpuras. La miró con desdén a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

Serena pensó que hubiera podido golpearla con uno de los puños que tenía apretados a los costados del cuerpo. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, giró sobre sí mismo y dio un portazo que hizo temblar las ventanas.

Tres horas más tarde, Serena se encontró frente a la puerta del lugar donde se haría la prueba. Oía la voz del coreógrafo que marcaba los pasos que enseñaría a quienes se presentaran a la prueba para los cinco puestos codiciados. El piano sonaba desafinado, como todos los de los ensayos, aunque la canción que se oía le era familiar.

A pesar de su amarga discusión con Darién, Serena se las había arreglado para reponerse y conducir el automóvil de Rei hasta la estación justo a tiempo para tomar el tren. Todavía con el pañuelo que le cubría los rizadores del cabello, había tomado un taxi hasta el domicilio indicado. Se había cepillado el cabello en el vestuario de damas y se había cambiado la blusa y la falda por las medias y el traje de baile.

Sin querer admitir cuánto la hubiera ayudado una palabra de aliento, un beso de apoyo de Darién después de sus vacaciones involuntarias, abrió la puerta y entró en la sala de ensayos.

Continuará…

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Gracias a todas ustedes que dejaron review .**

**No tengo disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, así que sólo espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y si quieren el próximo este fin de semana, dejen reviews, jejeje, hasta pronto…bye**

i Termino que se usa en mi país cuando un hombre se deja mechones de pelo más largo que la mayoría, los cuales cuelgan sobre el cuello, conocida también como pichanguera.


	19. Capítulo 18

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 18:**

-¡Serena! Dios mío, ¿qué sucedió? -preguntó Rei, asustada. Había abierto la puerta para encontrarse con su mejor amiga de pie en el umbral, con los ojos hinchados y llorando a lágrima viva. Tenía el maquillaje corrido por todo el rostro, y los hombros encogidos como para protegerse de algo.

-¿Darién está aquí? Vi su camioneta.

-Sí, está trabajando en la habitación nueva, pero...

-No quiero que me vea así, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Entra -la invitó enseguida Rei. Hizo entrar a Serena con disimulo y después la llevó por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Nicholas.

-El bebé está en la cuna. Los otros están afuera jugando. Espero que nadie nos moleste por un rato.

-Cerró la puerta tras ellas y se sentó en la cama al lado de Serena, que ya se había hundido allí, casi doblada en dos por los sollozos.

Por el momento, Rei no trató de detener su llanto. Lo que fuese que hubiera sucedido en esa prueba, Serena se lo contaría apenas pudiera. Cuando Darién había llegado para trabajar en la refacción, con el rostro sombrío y los ojos furiosos, Rei había tenido el coraje de preguntarle si Haruka había ubicado a Serena. Darién había contestado con un gruñido afirmativo, y luego había lanzado los peores insultos que Rei hubiera oído nunca de su boca, dirigidos a Haruka, a la prueba y a una mujer que estaba demasiado obsesionada como para saber lo que le convenía.

-Interpreto que no apruebas que se haya ido a la ciudad, ni siquiera para participar en una prueba.

-Exacto -rugió Darién-. Podría terminar inválida.

Como Serena había entrado en la casa por sus propios medios, Rei descartó que se tratara de un problema físico, pero de lo que no le quedaban dudas era de su efecto devastador. Acarició la espalda de Serena con gesto consolador, mientras pronunciaba palabras comprensivas, como si se tratara de uno de sus hijos. Los sollozos desgarradores por fin se fueron calmando.

-Cuéntame, Serena. -La voz de Rei era suave y reconfortante.

Serena la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los labios temblorosos estaban tan apretados que se habían puesto blancos. Luego, estremecida por el esfuerzo de recuperar el control de sí misma, Serena dijo en un susurro apenas comprensible:

-No me eligieron.

Rei ocultó un suspiro de alivio. Pensaba, al igual que Darién, que lo último que Serena debía hacer era volver a trabajar antes de que las rodillas se le curaran del todo. Conocía la tortura de ensayar todos los días durante horas y horas. Si Serena quería volver a bailar de manera profesional, tenía que dar a su cuerpo tiempo para recuperarse.

-¿Te fallaron las rodillas? Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No, Rei, ése es el problema. Hice un buen precalentamiento y bailé mejor que nunca. Puse toda mi alma en esa prueba y... -Inspiró otra vez, con un estremecimiento, para dominar otro ataque de llanto. -Mis limitaciones en el canto no tuvieron nada que ver. Las otras tampoco cantaban bien. El coreógrafo y el productor fueron eliminando una por una, hasta que de cincuenta quedamos ocho. Sabía que lo había logrado. No podía fallar. Tenía más experiencia, mejores antecedentes. Bailé sin una falla. Estaba entusiasmada. Pero tenía por lo menos cinco años más que el resto. Cuando el coreógrafo nombró a las cinco que habían elegido, yo no estaba entre ellas.

-Serena, querida, ya sabes que él no pasar una prueba no significa nada. Ya estaba dicho que no tenías que actuar en ese espectáculo, y nada más. Te han rechazado en docenas de pruebas antes que ésta. Habrá otras.

Serena sonrió desconsolada.

-Me gustaría poder creerlo, pero no puedo. Tenía que pasar esta prueba para sobrevivir. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. -Apretó con fuerza las manos de Rei. -Bailé tan bien, Rei, tan bien...

-Por mucho que te comprenda, espero que no te hayas lastimado -comentó Rei preocupada-. ¿Te duelen las piernas?

Serena se encogió de hombros. -Un poco. No más que de costumbre.

Rei introdujo el siguiente tema de manera tentativa. -Darién estaba muy preocupado por ti. Parecía un león enjaulado, pero tenía pánico de que te cayeras y terminaras en el hospital.

Serena lanzó una risita desdeñosa.

-Lo que sucede es que estaba enojado porque no le presté atención al consejo que me dio sin que se lo pidiera. -Los labios empezaron a temblarle otra vez. -Cuando más necesitaba su aliento, se puso a gritarme. Hasta aquí llegamos. Supongo que soy una marca más en su cinturón. No creo que haya significado otra cosa para él.

-No digas estupideces. Me haces enojar, Serena. ¿Por qué no abres los ojos de una vez? - gritó Rei. Serena levantó la vista, sorprendida.

Nunca, en todos los años de amistad entre ambas, había oído tanta censura en la voz de Rei. -El tipo está enamorado. Está perdido. Y si fueras inteligente, cosa que dudo, le prestarías atención cuando te lo dice. Estaba fuera de sí por la preocupación, no de que te fuera bien en esa bendita prueba, sino de que sobrevivieras. Darién y yo estamos de acuerdo en que tu salud es importante, por más que tú no lo creas. Estaba tan preocupado que llamó a Diamante Black Moon para...

-¡A Diamante Black Moon! -interrumpió Serena con una exclamación-. ¿ Diamante Black Moon, el productor del espectáculo? Serena se levantó de la cama como un rayo.

Rei quedó atónita al ver a Serena volver súbitamente a la vida. Dio un paso atrás y contestó con cautela. -Sí.

-¿Y cómo es que Darién Chiba conoce a Diamante Black Moon? -inquirió Serena.

Rei se humedeció los labios, nerviosa. ¿Habría abierto la jaula de las fieras? No le gustaba la pátina helada que cubría los ojos azules de Serena, ni la rigidez amenazante de su espalda.

-Eh... le... reparó una casa el año pasado. Se hicieron bastante amigos, creo, y...

-No importa -volvió a interrumpirla Serena, a la vez que se lanzaba hacia la puerta para abrirla de un tirón. Atravesó el pasillo a toda velocidad, con Rei siguiéndola de cerca.

-Serena, espera. No te precipites. Darién...

-Sé lo que hizo... -le gritó Serena por encima del hombro. Maldijo cuando tuvo que luchar con el picaporte de la puerta del patio, que estaba trabado. Luego, como si se fuera soldado de un ejército vengador, cruzó el patio y entró en la habitación nueva.

Darién estaba parado con las piernas abiertas, clavando una madera. Dio media vuelta cuando la oyó entrar como un torbellino. De los labios de Darién sobresalían varios clavos. Zafiro, que ayudaba a su ídolo, levantó la vista, con una gran sonrisa que se convirtió en gesto de aprensión al ver que su primer gran amor echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Quiero hablar contigo -anunció Serena, con un gran esfuerzo por controlar la voz.

Sin prisa, Darién se quitó los clavos de la boca.

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Serena, dando un puntapié en el piso.

Las cejas de Darién descendieron de manera peligrosa hasta los ojos brillantes.

-Estoy ocupado -repitió con tono mordaz-. Además, no creo que éste sea momento ni lugar para airear nuestras diferencias.

-No me importa un bledo lo que pienses, ni quién pueda oírnos.

-Bien, pero a mí sí. -Antes de que Serena supiera lo que hacía, Darién dejó caer los clavos, que rebotaron sobre el piso de cemento. Después les siguió el martillo, con un golpe seco. Un segundo más tarde, Darién se abalanzó sobre ella y se la cargó al hombro.

El movimiento brusco la dejó sin aire, pero apenas pudo Serena se puso a gritar:

-Bájame, animal.

Luchó por soltarse, le pegó puntapiés y puñetazos en la espalda, lo arañó... todo en vano. Darién le dio una fuerte palmada en las nalgas, y a Serena le dolió tanto que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se apuró a secarlas antes de que él la dejara caer sobre la cama de Rei y cerrara la puerta de un golpe. Estaban solos en la habitación.

Serena se incorporó de un salto y lo enfrentó con los brazos en jarras.

-Debería haber sabido que tendrías los instintos de un cavernícola, de un bárbaro. Era inevitable que salieran a la superficie tarde o temprano.

-Yo no fui el que empezó esta escena, fuiste tú -bramó Darién-. No me voy a disculpar por haberte acarreado como un saco de papas, porque no tienes más sensibilidad que una papa. Si no te importaba que Rei nos oyera discutir, por lo menos te tendría que importar que te oyera Zafiro. Tiene adoración por ti, y creo que se equivoca.

-No me des lecciones sobre cómo debo comportarme -le espetó Serena-. Sólo quiero saber una cosa.

El pecho de Serena subía y bajaba con la agitación. Sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas, le latía detrás de los párpados y en los oídos, con un terrible zumbido. -¿Llamaste o no a Diamante Black Moon esta mañana?

-Sí, lo llamé. -La expresión de Darién no cambió. El tono de su voz era sereno.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?

-Sí, jugamos al tenis cuando viene a pasar el fin de semana acá.

Las respuestas sucintas y sinceras la hacían enfurecerse aun más.

-¿Saboteaste mis posibilidades de ser elegida para ese espectáculo?

-No.

-No me mientas -gritó Serena.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! -contestó Darién, gritando también.

-Sí que mientes. Llamaste a Black y le pediste, como "amigo, que no eligiera a una tal señorita Tsukino. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Que se arriesgaría a que me cayera una noche en medio de la función? ¿Que soy una bailarina discapacitada? ¿O fue simplemente una cosa entre hombres? ¿Le comentaste que yo era tu compañera de cama y que todavía no querías que volviera a trabajar?¿Qué le dijiste?

Las palabras que acudieron a la boca de Darién mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello sólo hubieran podido figurar en las paredes de los baños públicos más sórdidos del planeta.

Mantuvo una pose arrogante, con las manos en las caderas, en tanto la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y disgusto.

-¿De veras piensas eso? -preguntó por fin, cuando Serena comenzaba a bajar la vista para evitar las llamas azules de sus ojos-. Después de los días que pasamos juntos, ¿puedes, con toda honestidad, pensar que yo haría una cosa así?

La voz se había ido convirtiendo en un rugido. Darién echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo raso, al tiempo que respiraba hondo para reprimir la rabia. Cerró los ojos y exhaló en un suspiro largo y sostenido. Luego bajó la cabeza.

-No, Serena, siento desilusionarte, pero no hice nada por el estilo. En realidad, ni siquiera mencioné tu nombre. Llamé a Diamante, que es mi amigo. Sabía que era el productor de ese espectáculo. Le pregunté sobre el tipo de trabajo que era, para saber el grado de rigor que tendría para ti. Eso es todo. Punto. Me creas o no, ésa es la verdad.

-Bien, no te creo -intervino Serena, para sorpresa de Darién-. Bailé demasiado bien. Estuve fabulosa. Hubo algo que impidió que me seleccionaran, y no tuvo nada que ver con mi actuación.

-Y tampoco tuvo nada que ver conmigo. ¿Por qué te haría algo así? -La voz de Darién traslucía el genuino desconcierto que sentía. Para él era incomprensible que Serena pudiera sospechar algo tan retorcido.

Serena se rió con amargura.

-¿Con tu reputación? ¿Hablas en serio? Aunque no tuvieras otra razón, lo harías para garantizarte una compañerita para tus juegos nocturnos.

Los rasgos duros empalidecieron, y Darién dio un paso amenazador hacia ella.

-Debería golpearte por decir eso.

-Eso sí que encajaría con tu estilo -señaló ella, cortante.

-O mejor aún, debería arrojarte sobre la cama y hacerte el amor hasta que recuperaras la sensatez, o al menos te callaras.

—Conquistar a través del sexo. ¿No es así? ¿Es lo que has estado tratando de hacer durante estos últimos días?

-Conquistar no. Persuadir. Convencer. Convencerte de que hay algo más en la vida que bailar sobre un escenario.

-¡Para mí no!

-Claro que sí. Para ti también. Has demostrado una y otra vez desde el viernes a la noche que haciendo el amor conmigo puedes alcanzar cimas más altas que las que conociste a través de la danza.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! Te he visto iluminarte al sentirte plena. Te he oído ronronear de satisfacción. Irradiabas felicidad por todos los poros. Mírate ahora. ¿Acaso la danza te ha hecho igual de feliz hoy? Has llorado hasta quedarte sin lágrimas. Y... ¿qué diablos le pasó a tu cabello?

Sorprendida por un momento ante el cambio de tema, Serena se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como para comprobar qué podía andar mal.

-Eh... Me puse rizadores...

-¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste a propósito? -preguntó Darién, con total falta de tacto.

Serena levantó el mentón, a la defensiva.

-Sobre el escenario queda bien. Me hace parecer más joven.

-Más joven. Sí, pareces un gurú joven.

-No tengo por qué oír estas cosas -protestó Serena, y se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia la puerta.

El brazo de Darién la aferró como una trampa de acero, y la hizo girar para enfrentarlo.

-Sí, las vas a oír -le aseguró con los dientes apretados-. Hace tiempo que necesitas que alguien te diga las cosas como son. Tú, Serena Tsukino, eres la persona más egocéntrica que he conocido. Tu egoísmo es parte de ti hasta tal punto que ni siquiera lo ves. Es hora de que lo reconozcas.

Serena luchó por liberarse. Fue inútil.

-¿Crees que eres la única persona en el mundo que ha tenido un traspié? ¿Alguna vez la vida te firmó una garantía de que todo sería un jardín de rosas? ¿Qué pasa si nunca vuelves a bailar? ¿No tendrías otra cosa en la vida? ¿Te arrojarías debajo de un tren como tu amigo Seiya?

-Suéltame -exigió Serena, hasta que por fin logró liberar el brazo, casi adormecido-. No me retiraré hasta alcanzar el éxito.

-¿Como qué? ¿Como bailarina? Lo tienes. Has tenido doce años de éxito en tu carrera.

-No es suficiente.

-Nunca será suficiente, porque hay otros niveles de éxito y no todos se relacionan con la fama y la fortuna. Otros tienen que ver con transformarse en un ser humano cálido, cariñoso, afectivo. Y en ese sentido, señorita Tsukino, usted es un absoluto fracaso.

Las palabras fueron como una bofetada para Serena; se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Cállate!

-No, cállate tú y escucha. Ningún grado de éxito te hará feliz, porque siempre estarás recelosa de que pueda irse volando por la ventana. Todavía deseas la aceptación de los demás. Y no importa quién te acepte, porque nunca podrás aceptarte tú misma, Serena. No te gustas a ti misma.

Darién se había acercado demasiado a la verdad, y Serena echó mano de todos los escudos que tenía para protegerse. Tenía que transferir el dolor, la culpa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme lecciones sobre cosas de las que no sabes nada? ¿Qué sabes tú de desilusiones y traspiés? Todo lo que has tocado se ha convertido en oro. Dime, rey Midas, cuándo conociste un solo día de decepción y rechazo.

-Hace ocho años me declaré en quiebra y perdí todo.

El silencio era casi palpable. La tensión liberada por Darién cubrió a Serena como un manto y la dejó sin aire. Antes, Darién había querido que se callara. Ahora la había dejado sin palabras, tratando de asimilar lo que él acababa de decir.

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas!

Gracias a ustedes las constantes que siempre dejan su comentario valiosísimo.

Ya estamos en la recta final, no se pierdan el que sigue, les va a encantar.

Cuídense hasta pronto, bye.


	20. Capítulo 19

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 19:**

-¿Quebraste? -jadeó Serena.

-Siéntate.

Lo obedeció sin cuestionar. Fue hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella. Darién se ubicó frente a la ventana, de espaldas a Serena.

-Tenía treinta años y me había puesto a construir casas y edificios de departamentos baratos por todas partes. Compraba terrenos para hacer más casas y más edificios. Como tú dijiste, todo me salía bien. Hasta que empezó a andar mal. Todo anduvo mal: inversiones imprudentes, un mercado sobrecargado, tasas de interés muy altas. Nadie compraba las casas ni los edificios. Los bancos exigían la devolución de los préstamos. Estaba enterrado hasta el cuello. Quebré.

Mis amigos del club y los inversores olvidaron mi número de teléfono, y hubieran deseado poder olvidar hasta mi nombre. A la gente la pone nerviosa estar cerca de un fracasado, es como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. De todos modos, ya no era buena compañía para nadie. Tuve que vender el velero, el Cadillac, los seis caballos, la raqueta de tenis y los palos de golf. -Darién se echó a reír. -No es broma. Quedé en la ruina.

Por suerte, mi padre se había retirado unos años antes. No le gustaba lo que yo estaba haciendo con la empresa de construcciones de jerarquía que le había llevado toda una vida organizar. Tenía razón. De todas maneras, el futuro financiero de mis padres quedó asegurado.

Mediante trámites judiciales, pude liquidar bienes y pagar las deudas. Despacio. Muy despacio. Pero la mayoría de los acreedores cobró un noventa por ciento de lo adeudado. Me mudé aquí y empecé de nuevo. Trabajaba como carpintero. Descubrí que me gustaba trabajar con las manos, construir.

Logré juntar el dinero necesario para comprar mi casa y me dediqué a refaccionarla los fines de semana. Luego compré otra y la vendí, utilizando la mía como ejemplo de lo que se podía hacer con una casa vieja como ésa. Creo que puedes imaginar el resto. Tuve mucha suerte. Se me presentó una segunda oportunidad y me las arreglé para no dejarla pasar.

Darién se volvió para mirar a Serena.

-Tenías curiosidad sobre la mujer con la que planeaba casarme. Se hizo humo cuando la cosa se puso difícil, aterrorizada por la idea de quedar encadenada a un marido que no pudiera pagar las cuotas del club ni la tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Se fue así como así? – pregunto Serena.

Durante todo el relato, Serena había permanecido en silencio. El saber que este hombre que hablaba de seguridad en uno mismo y de éxito había conocido la vulnerabilidad y el fracaso había hecho que su furia se desvaneciera, para dar lugar a algo muy cercano a la admiración.

-Sí, y en ese momento me alegré de que se fuera. Era una responsabilidad menos que afrontar. Pero me enfureció que se guardara el anillo de diamantes que le regalé para el compromiso. Yo tenía la intención de venderlo. -Una chispa de humor iluminó los ojos azules.

-¿Nunca la volviste a ver?

-Ah, sí. Varios años después, cuando un banquero de Londres la dejó por una divorciada más rica que ella, vino hasta aquí para verme.

Se entero de las casas que había refaccionado. Yo acababa de comprarme el Mercedes, y lo acarició con dedos codiciosos. El Times había publicado una nota sobre mí en la edición del domingo. Estaba otra vez en la senda del éxito. Le encantaron mis casitas. La emocionó mi pueblo. Hasta yo le parecí maravilloso, y aseguró que no podía comprender su antigua conducta, que se arrepentía, que ahora pensaba de otra manera.

Serena no pudo ocultar su repugnancia.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-Nada. Me le reí en la cara y la eché, siguiendo su ejemplo. Pero antes, le deseé feliz temporada de caza. Hasta donde sé, todavía está buscando un marido rico con las arcas llenas.

Darién reía de su propio intento de broma cuando se sentó al lado de Serena en la cama.

La tomó de la mano y la apoyó en la palma de una de las suyas, maravillado por los dedos finos y las venas azules que se transparentaban apenas en el dorso.

-Quien llega a la mediana edad, Serena, tiene que superar muchas catástrofes. Las mujeres pierden a sus maridos y tienen que entrar por primera vez en el mercado laboral; a los hombres los despiden del puesto de la fábrica que tuvieron durante treinta años, y deben conseguir otro trabajo; las amas de casa tienen que luchar contra las horas vacías cuando los hijos se van de la casa. Yo tuve que empezar de nuevo. No pensé que volvería a ser feliz, y sin embargo soy más feliz de lo que nunca había sido antes. Esta vida que estoy llevando ahora estaba totalmente fuera de mis cálculos. Cayó como un regalo del cielo.

Rei le había dicho a Serena algo parecido el día en que se había mudado al departamento de Darién: tal vez hubiera algo maravilloso en su futuro, que Serena ni siquiera podía adivinar.

-Amo mi trabajo. Me enorgullece mucho. Siento una satisfacción tangible cuando veo que algo toma forma entre mis manos. Nunca conocí esa satisfacción al comprar un terreno, que para mí no era más que un título de propiedad. -Darién inclinó la cabeza para espiar el rostro de Serena. -¿Parezco un tonto sin remedio? ¿Un sentimentaloide?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Pareces un hombre con los pies sobre la tierra, que sabe lo que vale cada cosa por haberse dado la cabeza contra la pared. Un sobreviviente. Un hombre satisfecho con la vida.

-En todos los aspectos menos uno. Mi vida carece de algo esencial -objetó Darién con dulzura. Levantó el cabello que cubría la oreja de Serena y pasó el su boca por el borde.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás de manera involuntaria, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué podría ser eso tan esencial? -Era apenas consciente de que Darién la estaba haciendo reclinar poco a poco. Las piernas de ambos quedaron colgando al borde de la cama.

La boca de Darién revoloteó sobre la mejilla de Serena hasta acercarse a los labios sin dejar de hablar.

-Una mujer que me ame. Que viva conmigo y comparta mi vida. Que me haga reír y me haga el amor.

La lengua de Darién acarició las comisuras de la boca de Serena antes de deslizarse sobre el labio inferior. -Serena, hoy te sentiste lastimada. Si hubiera podido lo habría evitado, pero quizás sea mejor así.

Era difícil pensar mientras la lengua de Darién penetraba poco a poco en su boca y las manos masculinas jugaban con los botones de su blusa, pero el tono conciliador en la voz de él hizo sonar una alarma que no permitió que Serena se relajara del todo.

-¿Por qué mejor? -quiso saber.

-Porque ahora sabes que es mejor que aceptes tu vida aquí. Ahora puedes olvidarte de regresar. -Serena aferró la mano que jugueteaba con los botones de la blusa y la alejó, al tiempo que se sentaba. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-No es así, Darién. No me olvido de nada, y mucho menos de mi carrera. -Darién se incorporó sobre un codo. -Me has estado hablando durante la última media hora de lo maravillosas y escasas que son las segundas oportunidades. Tengo que aprovechar mi segunda oportunidad. Tengo que volver. Apenas me ponga en contacto con Haruka...

-No puedo creerlo -rugió Darién, poniéndose de pie de un salto y golpeándose la mano con el puño. Estaba hablando de una segunda oportunidad con otra vida, no con la misma. No seas obtusa, Serena. Sólo oyes lo que quieres oír, y lo das vuelta a tu conveniencia.

-Miren quién me acusa de dar vuelta las cosas. La historia que me contaste es válida para tu vida, Darién, no para la mía.

-Podrían ser una sola vida. -La simpleza con la que habló Darién la impresionó más que su enojo anterior.

-Pero no lo son. Ahora no, no hasta que...

-¿No hasta que te sea imposible bailar? ¿Quizás imposible caminar? -Darién había vuelto a gritar.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a grandes pasos a la puerta, que casi arrancó de las bisagras al abrir de un tirón.

-Bien, olvídalo, muñequita. Olvídate de volver rengueando a mí en busca de una muleta. No quiero que vengas a buscarme cuando estés tan golpeada y vencida que ya nadie te quiera.

Las palabras de despedida que Darién le había lanzado por encima del hombro resonaban como el eco de un salmo satánico en la cabeza de Serena, y le impedían conciliar el sueño. Dio vueltas en su sofá, tan incómodo y solitario después de las noches que había pasado con Darién. Habían dormido pegados el uno al otro como piezas de un rompecabezas. Había sentido la respiración cálida de Darién en la oreja. Los brazos fuertes la habían protegido. Las manos...

Rei, lacónica y con aire de desaprobación, la había llevado hasta su casa, diciendo que necesitaría el automóvil los días siguientes. Se despidieron con frialdad. Serena no había visto a Darién al dejar la casa de Rei. Sólo había oído la cadencia furiosa del martillo, con el que descargaba su ira sobre los infortunados clavos.

No quería admitir, ni siquiera ante sí misma, cuánto iba a extrañarlo. Durante el regreso al departamento había decidido que volvería a la ciudad de inmediato. Sería imposible ser vecina de Darién y cruzarse con él una y otra vez: el antagonismo amenazaría con explotar en cualquier momento y envolverlos a los dos en un infierno.

Había empezado a hacer las valijas esa tarde, apenas Rei la había dejado en el departamento. Al día siguiente por la mañana llamaría a Rei y le explicaría por qué no podía seguir dando clases de danza. Su mundo estaba en la ciudad, donde estaría disponible si se presentaba otra oportunidad como la prueba de ese día. Cuando se lo había notificado a Haruka, el agente había entrado en éxtasis.

Lo segundo que Serena no quería admitir era el dolor agudo en ambas rodillas. La tormenta emocional de la tarde no le había permitido notarlo al principio, pero cuando se quedó sola no pudo negar que el dolor era cada vez más fuerte. Se había aplicado paños calientes y fríos en forma alternada, sin ningún efecto. Había tomado tres aspirinas juntas y, dos horas más tarde, otras tres. Las maldiciones y las lágrimas de frustración no habían servido de nada. Esa tarde había bailado con todas sus energías, sin escatimar esfuerzos.

Había tenido que repetir una y otra vez los pasos agotadores. Estaba pagando las consecuencias. Era probable que Darién hubiera estado satisfecho de saber que se sentía golpeada y vencida.

Darién, Darién, Darién. ¿Por qué ansiaba el contacto de esas manos que curaban y acariciaban con igual talento? ¿Por qué anhelaba el poder de seducción de la boca? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de tocar los músculos de la espalda y los hombros varoniles, y de pasar los dedos por el vello del pecho? ¿Por qué sus labios querían gozar del sabor especial de Darién y de su cuerpo...?

Serena maldijo las lágrimas que le nublaban los ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba más por Darién que por las rodillas lastimadas? Su rechazo había sido más difícil de aceptar que el que había sufrido en la prueba. ¿Por qué?

Había una sola respuesta, y Serena no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla.

La campanilla del teléfono sonó con fuerza cerca del oído de Serena, y la despertó bruscamente. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada con un gemido. Le había costado tanto conciliar el sueño... ¿Cómo alguien podía atreverse a despertarla temprano después de la mala noche que había pasado? El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y vio que era más tarde de lo que había pensado. El reloj indicaba las diez y unos minutos.

Tenía el brazo enredado en el cobertor y se incorporó con torpeza para liberarlo y alcanzar el teléfono, que seguía sonando.

-

Un momento -gruñó mientras levantaba el tubo y se lo llevaba hasta la oreja.

-¡Serena!

La voz que Serena más deseaba oír. La voz que la había perseguido toda la noche, ahora le hablaba, pero...

-¿Serena? -gritó Darién, impaciente.

-¿S... sí? ¿Darién? ¿Qué...?

-¿Rei está contigo?

Aturdida, Serena miró a su alrededor, como si pensara que podía encontrar a Rei allí.

-No, ¿por qué? Ella...

-¿La viste? ¿Sabes dónde puede estar? -la interrumpió Darién sin contemplaciones.

-Yo... -No la sorprendía que Darién todavía estuviera enojado, pero no era propio de él llamar y ser descortés porque sí. -Darién, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Tengo que localizar a Rei o a Nick. Zafiro tuvo un accidente. Está herido.

Continuará….

**Hola lindas, gracias a todas por la paciencia en la espera de este capítulo, si se portan lindas y dejan review actualizó este viernes, que es el capítulo final y después el epílogo…**

**Cuídense…bye**


	21. Capítulo 20

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

En el capítulo anterior, Serena recibía la inesperada llamada de Darién, él preguntaba por Ray, informándole de un accidente sufrido por Zafiro, el hijo de esta…

**Capítulo 20:**

Serena se quedó con los ojos perdidos, parpadeando como una tonta.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Qué...?

-Yo estaba trabajando en el techo. Zafiro se subió a una escalera para alcanzarme una bolsa de clavos. Esa porquería se resbaló y el pobre se cayó. Se golpeó la cabeza con la loza. Está inconsciente y sangra muchísimo. Serena se llevó a los labios una mano temblorosa. ¿Zafiro, tan brillante y vivaz, sangraba y estaba inconsciente? No, no.

-¿Se... se movió? ¿Llamaste a la ambulancia?

-No, no se movió y sí, llamé a la ambulancia. Está en camino. Rei se fue con los otros niños hace una hora. El sargento de Nicholas le mandó un mensaje por radio. Pensé que si podía ubicar a Rei, podría reunirse con nosotros en el hospital.

¡Rei! El corazón de Serena se encogió al pensar en lo que sufriría Rei si Zafiro estaba malherido o si... Se apretó el pecho con la mano al imaginar el dolor de su amiga.

Darién dijo:

-Tengo que encontrarla.

El teléfono enmudeció en la mano de Serena.

"Dios mío, por favor, no -rezó Serena en silencio-. Que no le pase nada a Zafiro. Que no le pase esto a Rei. Estará bien. Tiene que estar bien. Darién está con él. ¡Darién! Está solo, desesperado. Adora a ese niño."

Impulsada a la acción por una mano invisible, saltó de la cama. Cuando las rótulas recibieron el impacto del contacto brusco de los pies contra el piso duro, Serena lanzó un grito de desesperación. Se quedó sin aliento, tratando de vencer las oleadas de dolor que amenazaban con darle náuseas.

Fue tambaleándose hasta el ropero, donde encontró un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Se calzó unas sandalias a toda prisa y, sin tener en cuenta el dolor, se lanzó escaleras abajo.

-Maldito sea, la camioneta. -Donde había esperado encontrar el Mercedes, estaba esa chatarra. No tenía tiempo para lamentarse.

Se trepó a la vieja camioneta y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Darién le había dicho que siempre tenía una llave de más debajo del asiento y, sin pensar en la suciedad que también se había juntado allí, la ubicó a tientas en pocos segundos. Puso la llave y la hizo girar, en tanto rogaba ser capaz de conducir con ese modelo de palanca de cambios.

Nada.

-Vamos, arranca, máquina estúpida -maldijo Serena. Tocó en forma alternada el acelerador y el embrague, sin ningún resultado.

Apoyó la frente contra el volante y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que había contenido desde el momento en que había oído la voz de Darién en el teléfono. Levantó la cabeza, tomó el volante con las dos manos y lo sacudió.

-Tengo que ir con él. Tengo que ir. Ahora, imbécil, arranca -gritó. Toda su pena, su frustración, su dolor y su desesperación se condensaron en un grito. -¡Arranca!

Después de dar a la camioneta una última oportunidad sin ningún resultado, Serena volvió a abrir la puerta. Miró a su alrededor frenética, llena de impotencia. Los ojos se posaron sobre el patio trasero de Darién. Como si hubiera visto un cartel luminoso, su cerebro registró el callejón que corría al costado de la casa.

-El atajo -murmuró Serena. El atajo de Zafiro. El niño se había ufanado de haber marcado un sendero a través de los patios y los callejones de tanto cubrir las cuadras que separaban las dos casas.

Llevada por una fuerza interior, Serena inició la marcha por el sendero. No pensó en el dolor que subía desde las rodillas hacia los muslos, para después recorrer los órganos vitales y la columna vertebral hasta llegar directamente al cerebro. En realidad, ni siquiera lo sentía.

Zafiro la amaba. Rei se lo había dicho. Rei, su mejor amiga. Rei, cuyo sentido común y cuyos buenos consejos Serena había ridiculizado a menudo, podía estar al borde de una crisis. Serena siempre se había apoyado en la fortaleza de Rei. Era hora de devolverle el favor. ¿Alguna vez le había dicho cuánto valoraba su amistad? Y Darién... Él la amaba. O la había amado, hasta que Serena había rechazado su amor. "No me abandones todavía, Darién. Por favor."

Corrió a través de patios y callejones. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de los vecinos que trabajaban en sus jardines o interrumpían los quehaceres domésticos para espiar por la ventana a la mujer que pasaba corriendo desesperada. No podían pensar que se estaba entrenando.

Serena no veía las malezas que le lastimaban las piernas ni las piedras con las que se golpeaba los tobillos. Veía sólo la figura de Darién al salir del mar, desnudo y vivo, irradiando una confianza que podía compartir con ella.

No oía su propia respiración trabajosa. La risa de Darién resonaba en sus oídos al ritmo de sus pisadas. El recuerdo de su palabras de amor al oído marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

Esas palabras se habían convertido en un bálsamo para su espíritu destrozado.

Serena no prestaba atención a la transpiración que le corría en torrentes por el cuerpo.

En cambio, sentía las caricias de Darién, tiernas y fuertes a la vez.

¿Cómo había pensado que podría vivir sin todo lo que Darién tenía para darle? Tenía que llegar hasta él, decírselo, demostrarle que también ella podía ser cariñosa y considerada.

Lo amaba, él le importaba. En ese momento de su vida, Darién podía necesitarla. No podía, no debía decepcionarlo. Tenía que correr. Sólo una cuadra más.

Las piernas corrieron más de prisa, como los pistones de una máquina bien aceitada, vio la estructura del techo en el que Darién estaba trabajando. "Gracias a Dios. Gracias, Dios mío. Ya estoy llegando" -rezó Serena mientras corría los últimos metros.

Atravesó la verja de la casa que estaba frente a la de los Kumada. Luego todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta. Serena vio a Darién, Rei y Nicholas inclinados sobre Zafiro. El niño estaba sentado en el escalón del pórtico delantero, con un paño ensangrentado sobre la frente.

¡Estaba bien! No estaría sentado si...

Nicholas levantó la vista. Como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, lo oyó gritar:

-¡Serena!

Rei y Darién se volvieron hacia ella con los movimientos interminables de los personajes de un sueño. El asombro y el horror les deformaban los rostros con muecas siniestras. Corrieron hacia Serena, pero no parecían avanzar. Serena vio que Darién pronunciaba su nombre, pero no oyó sonido alguno.

Serena no sabía que estaba corriendo casi agachada, con las rodillas dobladas en un ángulo tan tortuoso que apenas si la sostenían. Sintió un golpe seco cuando su cuerpo golpeó la acera.

Miró hacia abajo, sorprendida de encontrarse sobre el asfalto caliente.

Un segundo después, por primera vez en su vida, se desmayó.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Pero Rei...

-Nada de "peros". Te dije que esta casa te abre las puertas si quieres recuperarte aquí.

Te haré la comida, te lavaré la ropa, te daré masajes en la espalda, todo lo que quieras. Pero no te mudaré del departamento.

-Creía que eras mi amiga -se quejó Serena desde la cama.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el accidente de Zafiro. El niño ya estaba bien, y exhibía orgulloso un enorme vendaje sobre la sien. Serena había mejorado y ya podía sentarse con una almohada debajo de las rodillas. Esa mañana se había negado a tomar los analgésicos que el médico le había recetado. Las rodillas ya casi no le dolían, y Serena lo había celebrado pidiéndole a Rei que la vistiera con una blusa y un par de pantalones.

Rei la había ubicado en una habitación que era demasiado pequeña para dormitorio pero demasiado grande para vestidor. La usaban como cuarto de costura y para guardar trastos viejos. Serena nunca supo cómo había hecho Nicholas para meter la cama dentro de la habitación. Al volver en sí, aturdida por el dolor, ya estaba acostada allí. Durante dos días, el dolor insoportable le había impedido prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba. El tercer día, pensó que podría sobrevivir. Esa tarde, ya estaba segura de que sí.

-Claro que soy tu amiga. Te dejaría pasar un fin de semana con mi marido y sé que no sucedería nada, pero no te haré el trabajo sucio. Si quieres dejar el departamento de Darién y también su vida, tendrás que ser tú la que le pagues el alquiler y le entregues la llave. No yo.

Rei se acercó a una silla, el único mueble de la habitación además de la cama, y se dejó caer en ella con una mirada de exasperación a su amiga.

-Ustedes dos me están sacando de quicio. Darién ha estado evitando esta parte de la casa como si todos tuviésemos la peste, o algo así. Viene a trabajar a la habitación nueva.

Se marcha. Gruñe a todo el que se le cruza. Se lo ve muy mal, casi tan mal como a ti.

-Gracias -intervino Serena.

-Cree que lo desprecias.

-¿Qué lo desprecio?

-Sí. Está siendo tan racional como tú. Desde que te arruinaste las rodillas cuando viniste corriendo para ayudarlo con Zafiro, Darién supone que nunca lo perdonarás por llamar esa mañana.

-Es una locura.

-"Una locura", dice la señora -repitió Rei con los ojos en blanco-. ¿Ves la clase de lunáticos con la que he tenido que lidiar en estos últimos cuatro días? Por otro lado, tú no quieres que Darién te vea así porque en un momento de furia te dijo que no quería que lo usaras de muleta. Bien, basta para mí -concluyó Rei, al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Como ya dije, mi casa, mi familia y mi persona estamos a tu disposición hasta que puedas pararte, pero renuncio a hacer de Cupido, o de Celestina, o como quieras llamarlo.

Rei se dirigió a la puerta, llena de justa indignación.

-A propósito, tu madre llamó para saber si estabas siguiendo las indicaciones del médico. Te volverá a llamar mañana o pasado.

Serena extendió la mano con una mirada suplicante.

-¿Rei? -La otra mujer regresó para tomar la mano de Serena. - Gracias por todo.

-¿Qué te hizo hacer esa tontería, Serena? Sabías que correr de esa forma te haría mal a las piernas. Serena se encogió de hombros, trató de contener las lágrimas y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Rei.

-Te quiero.

Rei también tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Yo también te quiero. -La emoción las embargó por unos momentos. Por fin, Rei dijo con tono serio: -Déjame que llame a Darién para que venga a verte. Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Mejor no.

Rei miró hacia abajo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees que es mejor. -Con esas palabras, se marchó, todavía disgustada por lo que consideraba pura estupidez de parte de dos personas que hubieran debido ser más sensatas.

-Adelante -dijo Serena cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta después, esa misma tarde.

Esperaba ver a uno de los niños con otro dibujo con lápiz de cera sobre papel manila. Su colección de tales expresiones artísticas, con temas comprensibles sólo para el autor, ya ascendía a dieciocho piezas. Tenía lista en los labios una exclamación de sorpresa y alabanza. El sonido murió de inmediato cuando en la puerta apareció Darién.

Durante un largo instante, cuatro ojos voraces se dedicaron a examinarse. Se estudiaron con cuidado, en busca de signos de sufrimiento. El diagnóstico mutuo fue que físicamente estaban bien, pero las líneas de tensión y las ojeras atestiguaban una enfermedad del corazón que se negaba a curarse.

-Rei dijo que querías verme -explicó Darién en voz muy baja. Apenas si cabía entre los pies de la cama y la puerta.

-Te dijo... -Serena se mordió la negativa. Le dolía ver angustia en los ojos de Darién. Necesitaba tanto que Serena lo perdonara, que lo absolviera de la culpa del último revés que ella había sufrido... Por un instante, Serena posó los ojos sobre las manos que tenía cruzadas sobre la falda. -Sí, yo... Rei mencionó que tú te echabas la culpa por esto. -Se señaló las rodillas. -Darién, no debes culparte.

-Es culpa mía -insistió Darién, perturbado-. Si yo no le hubiera pedido esos clavos a Zafiro, no tendrían que haberle dado puntos en la cabeza, y si no te hubiera llamado cuando buscaba a Rei, hoy no estarías aquí, con esos dolores terribles y...

-Ya no me duele. Y si esta vez le hago caso al médico, no volveré a tener más dolores. No fue sólo por correr hasta la casa de Rei que quedé en este estado deplorable –agregó Serena con una sonrisa-. Fue una combinación de cosas. De todas las cosas contra las que me habías advertido, entre paréntesis.

Serena logró que Darién esbozara una ligera sonrisa, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejarse redimir.

-Gracias a Dios, Zafiro sólo se había quedado sin aliento por un rato. Pensé que estaba inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza. Cuando llegó Nick, ya estaba lúcido. Poco después llegó Rei y nos retó por utilizar una de sus mejores toallas para secar la sangre.

Mientras ella y yo... mientras Rei se ocupaba de ti, Nicholas llevó a Zafiro a la sala de guardia para que le dieran unos puntos. Serena se echó a reír.

-Rei dice que la venda se le va a pudrir antes de que se la deje sacar.

-Ojalá lo tuyo fuera igual de simple -señaló Darién con voz suave-. ¿Qué dijo el médico?

-Darién ya lo sabía. Lo había acosado a la salida de la casa de los Kumada . Rei había llamado al médico apenas ella y Darién hubieron desvestido y acostado a Serena. La pelinegra le exigió que fuera hasta Tidelands porque Serena no estaba en condiciones de ir a la ciudad. El profesional aceptó, pero a cambio de honorarios exorbitantes.

Cuando el médico había dicho a Darién con cortesía pero también con firmeza que valoraba demasiado su profesión como para hablar del estado de un paciente con un extraño, Darién no había perdido demasiado tiempo en explicarle que no era ningún extraño, y que si el médico valoraba su vida tanto como su profesión le convenía empezar a hablar. Casi sin aire debido al puño de hierro que lo tenía tomado de la corbata Pierre Cardin, el médico le había contado lo que podría suceder a Serena en los siguientes meses.

-No podré caminar ni pararme sola durante dos semanas. Después podré comenzar con distancias cortas y aumentar de manera gradual. Tengo que ir al hospital varias veces por semana para tratamientos de ultrasonido. También me recomendó que me diera inyecciones de cortisona, pero no quiero. Y tampoco deseo tomar analgésicos-afirmó Serena con tono obstinado. Ignoró el resoplido de disconformidad de Darién y prosiguió. -En uno o dos meses el médico volverá a evaluar la situación -La voz de Serena cambió. -Si todo va bien, podré comenzar a recuperar fuerzas. Si no, tal vez tenga que operarme -añadió con voz trémula-. Eso implicaría meses de terapia, y es muy probable que nunca pudiera volver a bailar. Por lo menos no en forma profesional.

Darién permaneció un momento en silencio. El diagnóstico que Serena había detallado coincidía punto por punto con el del médico. La observó quitar una hilacha del cobertor.

-Y si tuvieras que operarte, con todo lo que traería aparejado, ¿te sentirías destrozada?

-Sí. -Serena todavía miraba hacia abajo, de modo que no veía la expresión atormentada en el rostro ya demacrado de Darién.

-Comprendo.

-Porque tú dijiste que no me recibirías cuando ya nadie más pudiera quererme. Si estuviera...

-Serena -exclamó Darién, dando la vuelta a la cama para caer de rodillas a su lado-.

¿Es por eso que no tendrías consuelo? ¿Porque pensarías que ya no te querría más?

Serena asintió.

-Sería una ruina, Darién. Me tendrían que atender, tendría cicatrices, me vería obligada a usar una silla de ruedas hasta que...

-Serena, Serena -interrumpió Darién con el rostro oculto en el regazo de ella-. No me importaría, aunque tuvieras que arrastrarte. Siempre te querré.

-Pero dijiste...

Darién levantó la cabeza y le mostró su expresión de sufrimiento.

-Perdóname. Desde entonces me maldije un millón de veces por haber sido tan insensible. Estaba furioso, frustrado. Te amaba tanto que me estaba muriendo de pensar que mi amor no te bastaba.

Serena rodeó la cabeza rubia con las manos.

-Pero me basta, me basta -aseguró, casi desesperada-. Fui una tonta, Darién. Una malcriada y una egoísta. Perdóname por no aceptar tu amor. Por no saber cómo corresponderlo. Nunca me había sucedido antes. Tenía miedo de comprometerme con algo que no fuera la danza. Eso sí podía manejarlo. En ti descubrí un paraíso que no sabía que existía. Si para darme cuenta de eso tuve que lastimarme las rodillas, pagué un precio muy bajo.

Darién le acarició las mejillas con sus dedos fuertes y callosos.

-Mi amor, espero que puedas volver a bailar. Quiero que bailes. Nunca creas que quería impedirlo por otra razón que no fuera el hecho de que te estabas haciendo daño.

Cuando te vi caer sobre la acera, pensé que me moría, Serena.

-Sé que te gustaría que volviera a bailar -aseguró Serena con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un dedo por el hoyuelo que Darién tenía en el mentón. Luego el dedo se deleitó con el suave contacto de su boca.

-Si no puedo hacer otra cosa, seré una de las mejores profesoras de la costa este. Y aquí tengo la escuela de danzas, no te olvides. Puede que haya que suspenderla durante un tiempo, pero apenas pueda...

Darién le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-No te vuelvas demasiado ambiciosa. No quiero que te desilusiones otra vez.

-No me pasará, te lo prometo. Siempre que estés conmigo.

-Así será. -Darién la besó en la boca con dulzura, y después en el cuello y en los senos, a través de la blusa. Con cada beso marcaba su territorio, y se aseguraba de que estaba entera y enamorada de él.

Cuando Serena trató de hablar, sintió la respiración entrecortada: la magia de la boca de Darién tenía un efecto avasallador sobre sus sentidos.

-Mis padres se van a sentir... desilusionados.

-¿Por qué? -Darién levantó los ojos.

Serena clavó la vista en el cuello de la camisa de Darién.

-Son... anticuados. No sabían lo de Seiya. No creo que estén de acuerdo en que...

-¿Vivamos juntos? Yo también soy anticuado en ese sentido.

-Las palabras sencillas de Darién golpearon el corazón de Serena con la fuerza de un rayo. Los ojos azules de Serena, llenos de lágrimas, se encontraron con los azules y sinceros de Darién.

-Nunca viví con una mujer, Serena. Ese privilegio especial estaba reservado a mi esposa. Al menos espero que lo consideres un privilegio. Tanto como espero que aceptes ser mi esposa.

Serena asintió, anhelante. -Sí, sí.

Darién le pasó un brazo debajo de las rodillas y otro detrás de la espalda, y la levantó de la cama. Serena, confiada, entrelazó las manos detrás del cuello de Darién.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Serena, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro masculino.

-A casa -respondió Darién con ternura.

En el pasillo se cruzaron con Rei. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

FIN

**Hola chicas ¿les gustó?, se los advertí, este capítulo marcaría el final.**

**¿Quieren epílogo y que quieren en el?, aclaró que ya esta escrito, pero como un regalo a aquellas lectoras que a pesar de que saben la realizadora de este proyecto lo envió a varias personas siguieron leyendo y dejaron su valiosísimo comentario y a todas las niñas hermosas que descubrieron este fic y decidieron seguirlo y opinar, mil gracias, goordita se los agradecerá.**

**Cuídense, hasta pronto…bye**


	22. Epílogo

Les aclaro que esta historia está basada en la novela _Caricias Ardientes_ de la escritora **Sandra Brown**y los personajes de Usagi y Mamoru le pertenecen a **Naoko**. Saludos amigas y disfrútenlo...

**Epilogo:**

-Fue maravilloso. Cada vez lo haces mejor -susurró Serena con voz lánguida.

Las manos fuertes la pusieron de espaldas y luego acomodaron las almohadas. Darién le dio un beso rápido en la punta de la nariz.

-Es lógico. Dos masajes al día desde que nos casamos. ¿Crees que habremos alcanzado una marca mundial?

-Estoy segura.

-Los ojos azules de él brillaron. -Pero no por los masajes.

Serena alzó la cabeza para pedir un beso más satisfactorio.

Era la quinta noche que pasaban como marido y mujer. Serena ya estaba completamente establecida en la casa, y se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido feliz en otra parte. Darién la llevaba en brazos de habitación en habitación, y también por las escaleras, sin quejarse ni prestar atención a las constantes disculpas de Serena por la molestia inevitable.

Darién no la consideraba como tal. Dormir juntos en la cama que por tantos años no había compartido era sólo uno de los muchos placeres que la vida les deparaba ahora.

Cuando el beso terminó por fin, Darién la escrutó con detenimiento.

-Mañana te sacaré a tomar sol. Estás pálida.

-Que sea en algún lugar privado -pidió Serena con tono malicioso, al tiempo que bajaba las sábanas para dejar al descubierto los senos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Darién, suspicaz.

-Para poder tomar sol desnuda. No querrías que me quedaran las marcas de los breteles, ¿verdad? -Serena le hizo una caída de ojos.

Después de inclinarse y colocar la boca junto al oído de Serena, Darién murmuró:

-Si hiciéramos eso, terminarías sin tomar nada de sol, y yo con ampollas en la espalda.

Darién se echó a reír ante la expresión pudorosa de Serena, consciente de que era simulada, y la besó con fuerza.

-¿Sonó el teléfono hoy más temprano? -preguntó Serena casi sin aliento cuando Darién liberó su boca. Darién había quitado el teléfono de la habitación para que Serena pudiera descansar una hora todas las tardes.

Sólo cuando él salía lo reconectaba al lado de la cama, para que estuviera accesible en caso de una emergencia.

-Llamó Haruka.

-¿Y?

-Le dije que se fuera al demonio.

Serena se echó a reír. -Lo llamaré mañana o pasado. Se ofende con facilidad.

A Darién no le preocupaba que Serena fuera a llamar a su agente. Lo había convencido de que estaba resuelta a no bailar hasta que las piernas se lo permitieran, y sólo si otorgaba la debida prioridad a todos los otros aspectos de la vida. Todavía le faltaban unos días para poder empezar a caminar. No se estaban apresurando en nada.

-Zafiro llamó para decirme que él, Rini y Hotaru hicieron dibujos de la boda para ti. El suyo es el mejor porque en el de Rini eres más alta que yo y Hotaru derramó gaseosa sobre el de ella.

Ambos rieron. A Serena le encantó el sonido que vibraba detrás de su oreja mientras Darién la tenía abrazada.

-Tus padres llamaron para decir que llegaron bien y para saber cómo estabas. Darién le acarició el vientre con ternura. -Están muy perturbados ante la posibilidad de que no vuelvas a bailar. Tu padre me dijo en la boda lo orgullosos que siempre estuvieron de ti. Y así es, Serena. Nunca lo manifestaron. Son falibles, como todos nosotros, y no podían evitar extrañarte, desear que vivieras más cerca de ellos y sentir rencor por lo que te había alejado.

Serena apoyó los ojos cerrados contra la piel velluda del pecho de Darién, que quedó humedecida por las lágrimas.

-¿En serio te dijo que está orgulloso de mí?

-Darién asintió.

Con un esfuerzo deliberado, Serena contuvo las lágrimas. Quería mirar hacia adelante, no hacia atrás. –Fue bueno verlos. Estaban felices de verme por fin casada. Y, por supuesto, se quedaron muy impresionados contigo. -Le dio un beso debajo del mentón.

-Mis padres, que casi no pueden creer que haya convencido a alguien para que se case conmigo, piensan que tú eres o deficiente mental o santa. Te adoraron desde el primer momento y me dijeron que eras hermosa. Me pareció una boda fabulosa, teniendo en cuenta que Rei y yo la organizamos en una semana.

-Fue una boda muy extraña, con la novia sentada durante toda la ceremonia.

-Y acostada durante toda la luna de miel.

Serena le dio un empujoncito, fingiendo consternación. -¿Nunca piensas en otra cosa?

-No desde que te instalaste aquí.

Serena se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarlo mejor mientras le pasaba los dedos por el abundante cabello. -Debo decir que ejercitaste de forma maravillosa la autodisciplina, al dormir en el otro dormitorio la semana antes de la boda.

-Creo que lo menos que merezco es la medalla de honor -bromeó Darién, pero luego la atrajo hacia sí para decirle-: Quería que nuestro matrimonio fuera inmaculado. Quería que supieras que te amo por muchas más razones que por el efecto que produces sobre mi libido. Y temía lastimarte, como siempre desde que te conozco.

Darién bajó la cabeza para darle un beso suave en los labios, pero después de unos momentos, la caricia se convirtió en algo más intenso. Darién gimió contra la boca de Serena.

-Pero ahora que es mi esposa, cuídese, señora Chiba.

-Tengo una desventaja terrible. Nunca podré escaparme de ti.

Darién se rió al rodearla con los brazos.

-Es bueno saberlo. Me costó convencerte de que te amaba.

Serena le dio unos mordiscos tiernos en el cuello antes de hablar.

-Mi corazón y mi mente estaban en otra cosa. Me tomó tiempo desviar la atención. Y cuando te empecé a escuchar, lo que dijiste me asustó. Implicaba una exigencia tan grande para mí que no estaba segura de poder estar a su altura.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, el amarte y hacerte feliz es el desafío más excitante que haya enfrentado en la vida.

Los labios de Darién se movieron con fervor contra la sien de Serena.

-Te amo, Serena.

-Te amo, Darién Chiba.

Serena observó, interesada, cómo los dientes de Darién atrapaban el dedo que ella le pasaba por los labios.

-Darién, ¿estás seguro de que no estoy ocupando demasiado de tu tiempo en estas semanas de invalidez? No quiero que descuides tu trabajo.

-Estoy libre, salvo por la refacción en la casa de los Kumada, que está a cargo de obreros muy confiables. Yo los superviso. Los otros clientes que me han contratado entienden que un hombre se quiera tomar unas semanas por su luna de miel. Además, no me atrevo a dejarte sola tanto tiempo. Podrías decidir llamar a ese joven masajista. Estoy seguro de que está ansioso por poner las manos sobre alguien con tu figura.

-Nunca fue un peligro tan grande como tú. Fuiste un verdadero descarado ese día. ¿Qué te llevó a actuar así? Darién dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-Tenía que tocarte. Primero, para ver si eras real o sólo un producto de mi imaginación lujuriosa. Parecías tan etérea a pesar de las llamas que despedían tus ojos azules... Después me poseyó una lujuria salvaje. Te quería tocar toda. -Darién le pasó su boca por el cuello. -Todavía no se me pasa.

Darién le dio un beso profundo, frotando la lengua de Serena con la suya con un ardor cada vez más intenso. Toda la dulzura del amor por su marido brotaba de Serena como si fuera a ahogarla. La muchacha se escapó del fervor de la boca de Darién y le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta los senos.

-Darién, Darién -susurró-. Te amo tanto que me da miedo.

Darién tuvo que luchar contra las manos que lo aferraban para poder mirarla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Serena?

-Porque podría perderte.

La expresión de Darién se enterneció. Le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

-No, nunca. No mientras dependa de mí.

-Hazme el amor -le rogó Serena.

Darién no necesitaba una segunda invitación. Recorrió con los ojos cada centímetro del cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Serena sintió el calor sobre su piel cuando le miró los senos y se detuvo en los pezones. Los dedos de Darién disfrutaron de la piel de Serena. El cuerpo de ella respondió con generosidad.

Los ojos masculinos bajaron al vientre y al ombligo. Darién la volvió a tocar, fascinado por la textura de su piel.

-Es adorable -murmuró al ver el triángulo que albergaba el centro del placer femenino.

-Tócame. -El pedido de Serena era una declaración de amor, al igual que las caricias íntimas de Darién.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, sí, sí. Darién...

-Eres tan hermosa, tan delicada. Eres dulce. -La lengua de Darién humedeció los pezones. Luego la boca se detuvo en zonas de la piel que se derretían a su contacto, hasta que Serena se sintió consumida de fiebre por su causa.

-Darién, déjame...

Darién contuvo la respiración, mientras un estremecimiento de placer le recorría el cuerpo. Recitó una letanía de palabras de amor, en tanto Serena lo amaba sin egoísmos. Por fin, Darién se puso tenso por el esfuerzo de contenerse e imploró con voz ronca:

-Serena, ahora o ... -La mujer dio la bienvenida a la cálida firmeza de su cuerpo.

-Ah, Darién, mi amor, mi amor.

-Una boca ferviente buscaba los senos de Serena, los besaba, los amaba. Los dedos femeninos aferraron los músculos duros de las nalgas de Darién, para que él no se guardara nada para sí. -Darién, yo nunca... un ginecólogo...

Darién levantó la cabeza, con los ojos ardientes de deseo pero también llenos de amor y comprensión.

-Dios mío, Serena. Me había olvidado de eso. ¿Quieres qué...?

-No, no -se apresuró a decir Serena con una sonrisa radiante-. Tenemos un buen coreógrafo. Esperemos a ver cuáles son los próximos pasos.

**F I N**

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Hemos llegado al esperado epílogo de caricias ardientes, en donde hubo lo que ustedes querían mis queridas amigas o bueno, casi todo, jejeje, algunas querían hijos y eso, no se escribió, porque si leyeron bien se deja entrever que ya esta próximo por llegar, jajajaja…..**

**Pero termino igual de intenso que como empezó, uffff, que calor, jejeje….**

**Chicas, muchas gracias a todas las que me acompañaron con sus hermosos reviews de apoyo e impulsaron al fic.**

**Las quiero, hasta pronto….bye**


End file.
